Journey of A Lifetime
by Captain Turlow
Summary: Alanna was chosen by her college to participate in a very unique study. She would be spending a year of her life researching Middle Earth little did she know it would become something so much more than that. Just give the first chapter a try please.
1. Chance of a Lifetime

**Okay I know what you are thinking yet another story where someone from our world gets sent into the Lord of the Rings world, and in this case you are right in thinking so. I however hope that my story will be slightly above the run of the mill another person in middle earth story. I have never written a Lord of the Rings story I usually stick to Batman or Pirates of the Caribbean. I have written some decend OC's for the Batman world and thought I would try my hand at LOTR, I hope Alanna does not turn out to be a Mary Sue. Please just give this chapter and maybe the next one a chance before deciding to bail on the story.**

California Year 2988

Alanna Harrison was presented with the opportunity of a lifetime. She as well as 10 other graduate students were selected for a very unique program that had been started by the university's own Dr. Laver a man who had been an apprentice to the Dr. Kimbel who invented a successful time machine. Alanna studying history thought this program would be a chance for her to possibly get to time travel which would be amazing, however she was very confused when she enter the room to find that most of her fellow students were not history majors but instead various major that seemed to have next to nothing in common.

She luckily spotted one familiar face a guy by the name of James who had been in a few of her classes fall quarter. He seemed just as confused as she was about why such random people had been chosen for this program. They both soon found out however when Dr. Laver talked to the group informing them they would be gone for about a year studying in various places, however they would not per say be time traveling. Dr. Laver's invention rather took the traveler to an alternate universe that was featured in popular works of literate, he had discovered about 10 different places that he could locate with this machine. The reason the students had been so diverse was because there particular major would help them adjust better to the new world they would be residing in, like Kyle the aerospace engineer would be better adjusted to enter the world of 2001 A Space Odyssey than Alanna would have been, seeing as she knew little about space ships.

What puzzled Alanna was when she received her card, it read

"The Lord of the Rings, all three novels."

She was confused because she wondered what these novels had to do with history, and if she remembered correctly from when she read them back in high school, there were a lot of battles in those books. Why did Dr. Laver think she would be ready for that? She was however relieved to discover that James would sort of be like a partner in this project because he had received The Hobbit, so they would at least be going to the same world but in different times. She wanted to wait until the end of the class to talk to Dr. Laver so she waited patiently while he explained the general goal of the project.

They would be given a month to prepare for their journey and each student would be given a budget of 2000 credits to purchase whatever they might need for the expedition. Their objective was to try to their best ability to follow the events of the story, find out what the author did right or wrong, or to try and get any bits of the story the author may have left out.

As class came to an end and people began to file out talking amongst one another with excitement Alanna approached Dr. Laver.

"Dr. Laver I was wondering why I was assigned Lord of the Rings, I'm not exactly sure how I am prepared for this?"

"Well your department said you were very good at what you do and since you have only a month I thought someone who was as good as you at interrupting information about a culture from written text would be able to learn how to assimilate into the world of Middle Earth quite well. You're probably going to have to try to learn another language or at least some basic phrases but you and James can work together on most of your prep work so that helps I suppose." Said Dr. Laver with a shrug. On one level his lack of concern made her feel like there was nothing to worry about, on the other hand she felt that he wasn't too worried what might happen to the students in this new world.

"I suppose, but aren't there battles, like major lots of people die battles in that book, I can't engage in hand to hand combat. What if I die?"

"You're president of the archery club, you'll be fine plus in this world women wouldn't really go to battle. Alanna if you want out of this program all you have to do is say so, no one is forcing you to participate." He said.

Alanna paused for a moment, this program was the opportunity of a life time and she had always wanted to have something like this happen in her life. Imagine what she could learn for an experience like this, and she would be written down in history, one of the first few to travel in the world of literature. On the other hand she could be written down as one of the first few to die in a tragic alternate universe related accident.

Dr. Laver seemed to notice her struggle and said "Why don't you do the research for now and in a few weeks you can let me know your decision."

"Thank you Dr. Laver." She said before leaving the room. Once she was in the hallway she heard someone calling her name and turned to see James hurrying after her. He was rather tall and lanky so he towered over the crowd of people.

"Hey, Alanna right?"

"Yeah, so what do you think of this whole program?"

"Seems pretty amazing, plus I mean you and I get to go to Middle Earth, we will get to see things know one had ever really seen, like Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, lots of things really. I bet we could get a book published on our journey." Said James with excitement.

"I know it's quite an opportunity, but aren't you afraid of dying or something?" Said Alanna not really wanting to rain on his parade but still feeling the need to be realistic about all of this.

"Sure I am, but I'm sure most people are. Do you think the first colonists in space weren't worried of dying. I heard some of them freaked out and were terrified but they stuck with it and now earth has an empire stretching over most of the solar system. Sometimes you have to do something for the betterment of humanity."

"You make it all sound so noble now, a minute ago you just sounded like a crazed fan boy." Said Alanna with a teasing smirk.

"Well yeah I mean my dad was into retro stuff like that, I grew up on watching the movies on the old blu- ray player." Said James with a shrug.

"They have movies of it, I've only read the book for a reading assignment but that seemed like ages ago." Said Alanna.

"Yeah, since this is out only class and only homework this term do you want to go back to my place and watch them? It could be like our first crash course in the world of Middle Earth."

"Sure sounds great." Said Alanna with a smile. She had decided that James was right, the pros of this expedition would outweigh the cons. In one months time she would be heading to Middle Earth and she still had so much work she had to do.

8888888

Over the next few weeks, Alanna and James grew very close because they were constantly together, studying Sindarian the language of the Grey Elves, or learning about the different races in Middle Earth. Alanna also began to practice her archery in more length than usual and James tried to teach her how to use a sword but she seemed to be failing miserably at it, much to James' amusement.

They had already thought of their sort of back stories as to who they were and why they were in Middle Earth. They had even purchased some authentic as possible garments and Alanna purchased a bow and some arrows while James spent a great deal of money on a Elvin looking sword. Also whenever they were around each other they did their best to speak more like the people of Middle Earth would have spoken. Like today for example the two of them were over at James's place and Alanna has spend the night only because she fell asleep on her book which she was doing some last minute studying on before they would have to leave.

"Good morning Lady Alanna, I hope you are well rested?" Said James with a smile already dressed in his tunic and cloak.

"Good morning James, I fear however my rest was not well, excitement and fear kept me waking most of the eve." Said Alanna rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Okay can we talk normal until this afternoon, cause we're going to have a whole year of sounding like we are in the Middle Ages." Said James, knowing that this afternoon was when they would all depart on their journey. "And you know what else I'm listening to some classic rap before we go." He said talking out his remote and turning on the sound system. The song "Get Low" causing Alanna to bust up laughing.

"What's so funny?" He said looking at her confused.

"You!" She said through laughter. "You are dressed like a character from Lord of the Rings standing in a modern kitchen listening to such a ridiculous song, it's funny."

"Well go get your tunic on and join me then who knows when else we will have a laugh like this." He said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I have to go back to my apartment and get ready though, give me 20 minutes okay?"

"May Elbereth protect you, and may her stars shine on the path of your life" Said James with a smirk. Alanna just rolled her eyes, James loved that farewell because he knew she had a hard time trying to say in elfish in fact the first time she tried it sounded like utter nonsense.

Alanna drove home, realizing it would be the last time for a year she would do so. At one of the stop lights she tried to comb her fingers through auburn hair which looked like she had slept on it weird which she had seeing as her pillow was Return of the King last night.

Once home she showered and dressed in her tights and tunic. She brushed her hair and braided in into a single braid going down the middle of her back. She grabbed her cloak and rucksack with was filled with a map of Middle Earth, a few apples, a canteen of water a loaf of bread and some salted pork. She pulled on her boots and grabbed her quiver and bow, right before she left the room she paused in from of her mirror for awhile.

It felt strange to see herself like this, she wore no makeup and her tunic was loose fitting but the green color brought out the green in her hazel eyes. She was impressed out how well her outfit matched that of a normal Middle Earth resident, the only thing that seemed slightly out of place was her necklace, she knew they did not have necklace's with Celtic symbols on them in Middle Earth but she wanted just one thing to remind her of home. The necklace was a family heirloom that had been given to her by her mother and she always kept it close to her. She pulled on her cloak and then exited the house saying goodbye to it for a year, not knowing what adventure lay in store for her upon her journey to Middle Earth.

8888888

That afternoon when she arrived at Dr. Laver's classroom all the other students were their dressed in their respective outfits. Each student was called up one by one to enter the machine and then be sent to their respective lands.

"James!" Said Dr. Laver calling out his name, Alanna and him were one of the last two to leave.

"Wish me luck." He said with a smile before heading towards the machine, there was a bright light and a loud noise and he was gone. For a brief second Alanna felt a wave of fear that quickly passed when she remembered what she was heading for.

"Alanna, are you ready?" Asked Dr. Laver noticing her slight pause.

"Yes, I am." She said stepping into the machine. It was a strange sensation; she was temporarily blinded and could describe the sensation as similar to when someone used an old flash camera to take a picture of you in the dark. When she landed on solid ground she still felt as though she was moving and also felt slightly dizzy.

Once she got over the feeling of sickness and after making she all of herself and her stuff had arrived she stood up not remember when she had fallen over an looked at the scenery around her to her back there was a vast forest and in front of her but rather far across the plains was a mountain range. Judging but the scenery she seemed to be in Middle Earth but now came the task of finding out where exactly she was, and at what point in the story had she arrived. Little did she know the being who would have the answers she seeked was on his way out of the forest not knowing he was heading right towards her.

**Praise and or constructive criticism are welcomed, please no flames, if you don't like the story, just don't read it anymore. This story will most likely span a little before the movies to a little after the movies, so I have quite a lot of writing ahead of me. **


	2. Travelling Together

**Thank you guys for your reviews and for giving the first chapter a try. I am actually very excited about this story so much so that I felt the need to update again. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also I didn't mention this in the first chapter but this story will be Legolas/OC**

As Legolas Greenleaf rode through the forest of Mirkwood he began to see the plain up ahead through the trees. He noticed a mortal woman dressed in men's clothing stood there and that she in fact looked very lost.

Alanna however did notice the rider until he was much closer for she did not possess elfin sight, she knew the rider must have spotted her long before because she could tell by this appearance he was Elfin, the ears confirmed her suspicion but the man possessed a flawless beauty that was evident even from a distance.

"Milady, have you lost your way?" He asked much to Alanna's relief in common.

"I am afraid so. I am not from these parts. I journey to Rivendell to seek an old friend, but it seems I have not a clue where I am."

"You are just outside of Mirkwood, Milady. You said you seek and old friend but pray tell what sort of friend would allow companion to travel on their own during such dangerous time? Even more so to allow them to walk when from Mirkwood to Rivendell it is at least a week's journey on horseback?" He said looking at her with intrigue. Alanna could understand how her situation merited confusion, in fact she almost though the Elf looked at her wearily, perhaps he though she was a thief who preyed on travelers.

"The old friend does not know I am coming, and when you have naught but yourself who else is there to travel with but the road beneath one's feet?" Said Alanna with a smile hoping it looked friendly rather than coy. When she had started talking to the Elf she realized he looked remarkably like that actor who had played him in the movie, if he were actually the character she thought her. She also couldn't help but think that James had been right, it was very hard not to find an elf attractive. "I realize I am being rude, I am Alanna daughter of Helen, from a land that is no more. Perhaps it you could at least point me in the general direction of Rivendale I could be on my way?"

"Forgive me Lady Alanna, it seems I have been rude as well, I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil and I as well journey to Rivendell."

"Well Prince Legolas if what you say is true you should surely arrive their before I and perhaps you will let a Bilbo Baggin's know that I am an old friend of James and have come to talk with him." Said Alanna her statement coming as surprise to Legolas, it seemed rather strange to him that this women would travel alone. These roads were often hardly safe for anyone let alone a woman even if she was dressed as a man. He noted that her facial features were far to feminine for anyone to mistake her for a man so her disguise if it was even that would really do her no good.

"if we are travelling to the same place, would it not make more sense to travel together than for me to give you directions. I fear I have never been good at given them for we elves do not generally get lost."

"Where I am from men get lost all the time though they rarely admit it and hardly ask for directions, I on the other hand will ready admit I get lost quiet often."

"Does not seem a good trait for someone who plans to travel alone." He said offering her a hand to help her onto his horse.

"Well then it is a good thing I no longer travel alone then isn't it?" she said accepting his help in getting on the animal. She was a little nervous because she had actually never been on a live horse before, only a simulator. She was however thankful that she had run into Legolas she had no idea what she would have done if she had not. Dr. Laver had been right when he had told the class one day to just let things in the alternate world run its course and that everything would fall into place. They did not speak much else on the rest of the ride for Legolas had a message to deliver to Lord Elrond and wanted to make haste figuring that Alanna would not mind for she would get to see her friend sooner. He was however mindful of the fact that she was mortal and would therefore need to stop and rest for the night rather than to continue on riding.

Once they made camp Legolas was surprised when Alanna began to gather wood for a fire and built one without asking for his help, he rationalized that she must be so used to living on her own she had become more independent like a man. She was however no man and had features he had not seen on may mortals making her pleasing to look at.

"Do you want to me take a watch tonight, so you can rest your mind later? I know elves do not sleep but it is the least I could do since you have been kind enough o allow me to travel with you." She said taking a seat across from him by the fire.

"That is kind of you to offer but I am well rested. How is it that you know elves of not sleep that is not common knowledge among mortals?"

"My father, was a ranger he travelled many places in Middle Earth learning of the peoples who reside in it, he taught me much. I even know a little Sindarin because of him, though I understand more than I can say, my pronunciation I'm told is not very good." Said Alanna with a laugh for the first time feeling a bit of homesickness when thinking of the joke James and her shared over her poor sinarin.

"I'm sure it is not that bad, Lady Alanna."

"Oh so you do not believe me? I will say something then and you tell me honestly how it sounds, and do not spare my feelings I really do want honesty." She said before she spoke one of the random phrase she had learned.

It caused Legolas so smirk before saying "You jest not, I do not know many who could turn our beautiful language into something so ugly."

Alanna laughed before saying, "Well perhaps you can help me so if I even run into more of your kind I do not insult them."

"I am not sure you can be helped." Said Legolas in a teasing manner forgetting for a moment he had just met this woman but still trying to joke with her as though they were old friends. What he did not realize was that Alanna had a gift for making friends quickly. For example she had know James less than a month and the two were like brother and sister now. "Forgiven me, Lady Alanna that was not kind of me to say."

"Perhaps, but you might be right." She said with a laugh. "And please if we are to be travelling all this way together call me Alanna."

"Then I ask you do the same and call me Legolas."

"Alright." She said as silence fell between the pair and although Alanna wanted to observe Legolas some more she did not want to stare and therefore instead occupied herself with looking up at the stars. The stars here looked different then where she was from they were brighter and their seemed to be more of them, but they again these stars may be younger than the ones you could see from Earth. Legolas noticed Alanna's intense gaze at the heavens and looked up as well wondering what she was looking at.

"They just make a person fell so small, imagine all the things they have seen." She said thinking out loud.

"More than I, and that is saying something, but then again I am still fairly young." Said Legolas joining in.

"And how old is that?" Said Alanna turning to her attention towards him.

"Three thousand five hundred and forty seven year give or take a year." He said with a shrug.

"And at home I sometimes felt old when I told people I was 25."

"And where is home for you Alanna?"

"Very far away, I'd rather not talk about it for I will miss it too much, and I am here now that is what is important."

"I did not mean to pry."

"No it is quite alright, I suppose I could ask you the same question and feel free to give as cryptic an answer as you wish."

Legolas's answer however was not cryptic and the two spend most of the evening discussing the forest of Mirkwood. Legolas was surprised by her knowledge of the elves as well as her genuine interest in the subject; mortals were generally too concerned in their own affairs to care about others. He also noticed her curious nature, in a way she was like a child wanting to know everything about the world around her.

Alanna was just happy she had run into an elf and not some other being on her journey because she doubted other's would have been so patient with her constant questions, but she could not help but feel excited to finally be here in Middle Earth after she had studied so hard. She also noticed that Legolas seemed amused by her curiosity. She was also glad she ran into a character she knew for she could trust him assuming Tolkien had written him correctly which from what she could tell he had. What surprised her however was the fact that he so easily trusted her, in fact the felt the need to ask him why he did so she waited to a lull in conversation.

"Legolas, as you mentioned earlier these are dangerous times and I wonder why it is then that you let a stranger travel with you."

"At first I was weary of you yes, but when I realized I could hear truth in your words, I took you to be honest and therefore safe to travel with. Also the only weapon you seem to possess is a long rang weapon and I was near to you so that did not pose too much of a threat. Might I ask you the same thing Alanna?"

"I do not know, you just seemed like someone who I could easily befriend." She said with a shrug. She had always though when she was researching the fellowship they seemed a group she could easily fit in with.

Eventually Alanna realized that although she enjoyed talking to Legolas she did in fact need some rest and retired for the night.

8888888888888

The next morning Legolas realized it was time to wake Alanna and gently shook her way she lay. She however seemed reluctant to wake and mumbled something only someone with elfin hearing could have heard and rolled over so she was no longer facing him. He paused for a moment wonder why she had said she did not want to go to school yet but then decided not to think much on the matter and shake her again.

This time I caused her to jolt awake and look around in a panic until her eyes rested on him and she seemed to calm down.

"Forgive me I forgot where I was for a moment." She said stretching, her body was sore form sleeping on the ground all night but she realized it was something she would have to get used to.

"I am sorry if I have startled you but we must continue on our journey."

"No that's alright." She said feeling her hair and realizing that some of it had fallen out of the braid, not wanting to deal with rebraid it right now she tucked the loose strands behind her ear. Once she got all her belongs together they got back on the horse and continued their journey. They talked little by occasionally Legolas would point out something worth talking about. Alanna was confused when they stopped midday and Legolas dismounted and then offered her and hand to help her down.

"Why had we stopped?" She asked once her feet hit the ground.

"I wanted to see what was over that ridge, it can be a treacherous road I would like to know what is up ahead." Said Legolas heading towards one of the many hills to get a better look at the road ahead. Alanna followed him because she did not want to be left alone. From the hill you could get a pretty good view of the road to Rivendale, once they made their way through the mountains up ahead they would be close to the forest and then the truly dangerous part of Alanna's journey would begin. She however did not want to dwell on the dark times ahead, for now she would just enjoy Middle Earth.

Last night she had figured out that she had been sent to Middle Earth before the Fellowship was formed and that as she stood here perhaps Frodo and the others were making their way towards Rivendale as well. She had yet to decide if she would join them when the Fellowship was formed, it all depended on what she wanted to research. If she went with the Fellowship she would get the same story and be able to look for discrepancies, but would also be put in more danger. If she however stay with the elves in Rivendale she would be in less danger but would also be about to get a whole new perspective.

"Alanna, we should go." Said Legolas interrupting her thoughts.

"Is the road ahead alright?" She asked.

"It is treacherous as ever, but I think we shall manage." He said with a small smile and he heading back towards where they had left the horse. Alanna followed after him and though to herself that she hoped he was right, perhaps she would just continue to follow Legolas after all it seemed to work out well for her so far.

**Well there you have it the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Rain and Rivendell

**Sorry for the mix up with posting chapter one twice a few days ago. In case you have not noticed I fixed the problem and the real chapter two is up. Thank you everyone for your positive feed back I am glad you like reading the story as much as I like writing it. Enjoy the next chapter.**

They had been travelling for four days now and the weather had fared well for them and the road ahead though tricky at time had been going fairly well. They were currently traveling through a valley that ran through Misey Mountains but had stopped for a moment to rest before continuing on their journey. Alanna was snacking on one of the apples from her rucksack, she had only packed two of them so she offered the other to Legolas.

"What is it?" He said looking at it with confusion.

"It's an apple don't they have them here?" Said Alanna looking at him strangely she could have sworn she remembered the hobbits eating them at one point during the movie.

"Yes, but they are not green, you have picked it too early."

"It's supposed to be green, it's a green apple I have not picked it too early, if you do not want it see perhaps if the horse does." She said rolling her eyes as he continued to eye the fruit. Deciding he should at least try the apple he bit into it causing Alanna to laugh when he scrunched up his face from the tartness of the fruit.

"It is very bitter, are you sure it is supposed to taste like that?" He said not wanting to be wasteful and feeding the rest of the apple to the horse.

"Yes, though I did not think it is so bitter it warrants such a face." Said Alanna remembering the face he made earlier and how humorous it was.

"I have never met someone who laughs at me so much."

"Perhaps not to your face." Said Alanna with a teasing smirk.

"You wound me, Alanna." Said Legolas pretending to seem deeply hurt by her words.

"It is not meant to harm too greatly, Legolas. But someone has to remind the immortal, handsome prince that he too can possess flaws." Said Alanna not realizing exactly want she had said, until Legolas responded.

"You think me handsome?" He said with a smirk.

"All your people are either handsome or beautiful, Legolas." She said in a sensible tone although her face had flushed turning a similar color to that or her hair. "I think we have rested enough, should we continue on then?" She said mentally scolding herself for saying such things. She was here in Middle Earth to be doing research, perhaps she should focus more on her work and less on her travelling companion. Yes, she did admit she found Legolas attractive but she had rationalized who in their right mind would not? It did not help matter's either because he was kind, and listened to her with she spoke. They could laugh and share stories with one another just talking for hours, she had know him hardly more than four days and already felt she knew him very well, then again she had read three books with him in them.

She however decided that it was best not the dwell on her current feelings towards the elf because going down that road seemed rather problematic and had nothing to do with her actual research, she would instead go about like usual.

So as they road through the valley she continued to question him about the various mountains and forests nearby and he was happy to answer the questions until he interrupted her when she wanted to know why a certain tree looked the way it did.

"I am sorry to interrupt you Alanna but I think it might rain and it would be wise of use to find shelter under the tree you have just inquired about." He said leading the horse over the great tree. It reminded Alanna of a weeping willow she had once seen in one of her textbooks, she had never actually seen a tree like it before in real life. On earth when she was from there were not many trees, nor was it safe to go out in the rain after that chemical accident that had happened during the early 2300's so she was in fact almost excited about the rain.

For their place beneath the tree they could see the rain outside falling without actually getting very wet. Although Legolas not being vulnerable to weather would have usually continued to ride through it he considered once again the fact that his companion was mortal and therefore might catch cold if they were out to long in the rain. Despite his consideration however it seemed Alanna had other plans and instead ventured out into the rain herself.

She stood with her face towards the sky and her eyes closed and she felt the sensation of the rain run down her face. Having never felt rain before it was a strange experience for her, like being in the shower only somehow different, she could not figure out why though because it was almost the same. There was however something so pure about being out in the rain and she hardly noticed her clothes where becoming drenched.

"Alanna you will catch cold if you stay out there for too long." Said Legolas realizing his attempt to keep her dry seemed to be in vain. He was however not annoyed by this fact because watched at the look of wonder in Alanna's expression, it was strange the way she often viewed things as though it was her first time seeing them.

"I am fine. Come and join me it is fun." She said in response to his comment. He was puzzled as to how standing out in the cold rain getting soaked to the bone could seem like fun but for some reason he felt compelled to join her and so he did.

"Why are we doing this?" he as after a moment of just standing beside her.

"I am only here for a short while I thought it would be best to make the most of it." She said meaning that she would only be in Middle Earth for about a year. Legolas however took her meaning to be that she would only be alive for a short amount of time, which was in fact true she was mortal and her time on this earth would be rather short in comparison to his own.

"Yes but you are starting to shiver, you best not do anything to make your time any shorter." He said ushering her back under the willow and out of the rain. He offered her his cloak which he had been smart enough to take off and leave behind before he had joined her in the rain. She gladly accepted it hugging it tightly around her. She realized now that she was actually quite cold and mumbled to herself, "You would think by now I would have realized there on consequences to my actions."

"Yes, but you are still young you have an excuse. I on the other hand should not have let you do such a thing, let alone join you."

"True but you are not the one freezing to death, and I cannot help that you are foolish even if you are an old elf." She said sitting down on one of the tree's roots that was bent above the ground.

"I am not old, and usually not foolish with the exception of when I am in your presence." He said with a laugh. "Why do I listen to you, nin ai lhach?"

"What did you just say I am?" said Alanna only understanding the first word in the Sindarin phrase which was my.

"Tis just nickname I though suits you well. It means my little flame. I call you a flame in part because of the color of your hair and also because it suits your being, like a flame you welcome those around you with your warm and kindness, but at the same time you tease them greatly and if they anger you they might get burned."

"And why little?" Said Alanna with a laugh.

"I thought that was obvious, you reach not but to here on me." Said Legolas showing the height at which Alanna stood in comparison to him. Like most elves Legolas was about six feet tall, while Alanna though not really considered short was about five feet seven inches.

"Just because I am shorter than you does not make me little." She said playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Well then perhaps you are little because you act like a child quite often." Said Legolas with a laugh but still rubbing his arm where she had hit him, although it had been in jest she still delivered quiet a blow.

"I only seem like a child to you because you are so old in comparison Legolas." She said with a smirk.

"Well if I am so old then, I suppose I will need my cloak back, do not old men need to kept out of the cold?" He said jokily reaching for the cloak but Alanna held it closer to herself and said.

"Old men yes, which is why it is a good thing you are an old elf, for you have no need for it." Alanna of course knew that for an elf Legolas was actually quite young she just liked to tease him about his age.

"I am not old, this tree we seek shelter from is older than I." Said Legolas rolling his eyes.

"In that case it is amazing it still stands." She said with a laugh. Legolas was about to reply and continue their playful banter when he noticed Alanna was still shivering quiet a lot.

"Are you still cold perhaps I can try and find some dry wood to make a fire?" He suggested.

"Well at this point we are both wet now, we might as well just continue on our journey, perhaps if we make haste we can arrive in Rivendell sooner than is to be expected." She said looking around them and realizing that most of the wood around them was too wet to start a fire with, she also knew that when they were both on the horse they were closer to one another and their body heat would help to keep her warm.

So that is what they did and Legolas rode faster than he had all through their journey for he knew if they were lucky and the river nearby was not to wide they would be able to cross it and perhaps indeed arrive at Rivendell sooner. After a few hours of riding they had eventually beat the storm and where not ahead of it and out of the rain. He also noticed that Alanna was no longer shivering but still held his cloak tightly around herself. They were in luck because they were able to take the shorter path to the city and would most likely reach it by nightfall.

888888888

Alanna had not even realized that at some point on their journey she had managed to fall asleep for when she woke again it was when Legolas shook her gently to let her know they had arrived.

"Alanna we are in Rivendell." He said getting off the horse once he realized she was in fact awake and would not fall if she were no longer leaning on him. He helped her off as well and gave the horse to one of the stable hands thanking him and saying he would come back later to attend to his horse. First the thought he should make sure Alanna was taken care of, since he had arrived almost a day earlier than expected and it was late in the eve not many were around. He eventually ran into Awen the daughter of Lord Elrond.

"Lady Awen, I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and this is my travelling companion Lady Alanna. Lord Elrond was expecting me but I have arrived earlier than expected and although my father said I am to see him immediately on my arrival I do not know where he is and would like to find him."

"Perhaps first, you would both like to rest a bit from your travels and acquire some dry clothes." Said Lady Arwen taking in the appearance of the soaked elf and mortal.

"It would be must appreciated Lady Arwen."

"My father had already set aside a room for you Prince Legolas but he did not know you would be bringing company, but Lady Alanna if you follow me I will find you a room. Legolas you room is down the hall it is the third door on the right.

As she lead Alanna down the hall Arwen spoke. "I suppose his mother will be happy he has finally found someone, even if you are mortal you posses a strange beauty, hair the color of leave in autumn and eyes as green as them in summer." She said with a smile. "I am sure you have a good heart as well."

It took Alanna a moment for she was weary from travel to realize what Arwen had just said and felt her face flush. "Legolas and I are just friend, we have only known each other for less than a week's time, but I thank you for your kind words."

"I am sorry, I just assumed. If you have only known his for less than a week you say, did you meet during your travels?"

"Yes, I fear I had become horribly lost on my journey to Rivendell, I might not have found it if he had not come to my aid. I am terrible when it comes to finding my way." She said hugging the cloak closer to her once more, although they were somewhat indoors she was still cold from being wet.

Arwen found a room for her which was actually rather close to Arwen's own. "Well Lady Alanna if what you say is true, after you have rest a bit and perhaps had a warm bath I can come by and assist you in locating the dinner hall so that you may have something to eat before you see Lord Elrond."

"Thank you but I did not come to see him, he is not expecting me."

"Yes, but he still likes to meet all those who will be residing in his realm."

"I thank you kindly for your hospitality Lady Arwen." Said Alanna with a smile before heading into the new room provided for her. Alanna like Arwen, she seemed very kind and looked just as she did in the films only her eyes were a stormy grey rather than a deep blue. Had Alanna not been so cold and looking forward to a warm bath she might have actually taken more time to admire the view of Rivendell from her room. Instead she sat in one of the chairs and waited until a servant came in to draw a bath for her and provide her with some clean clothes. She thanked the elfin woman kindly and learned her name was Bellethiel and that she was here should Alanna require anything else.

After a warm bath, Alanna changed into the nightdress Bellethiel had provided for her and climbed into the warm soft bed that was in her room. She had not sleep in a bed since she left home and felt as soon as her head hit the pillow she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Well there you have in another chapter and they are in Rivendell now so the Fellowship will be meeting soonish, please review I love to hear what you guys think and now this writer is off to watch the first movie again to get inspired some more.**


	4. Advice From A Friend

**Thank you everyone for your feedback, I hope this chapter clears a few things up and that this story is still and enjoyable read.**

When Alanna woke the next day she noticed that sunlight was already streaming heavily through her window. Her back felt better from not being on the floor all night and she was so comfortable she almost didn't want to get up, she heard a knock on her door however that caused her to have to leave the comfort of her bed to answer it. With a sigh she put on a robe over her night gown and went to answer it figuring it was Arwen she was surprised however when it was Legolas there instead.

"You're not Arwen." She said with a yawn.

"No I am not, Arwen felt the need to venture out into the forest earlier in the day she sensed something is wrong. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you; I do not think he realized that you would sleep until past midday if someone did not wake you." Said Legolas knowing that on their travels together Alanna hated waking up, no matter how much rest she had gotten.

"It is past midday?" Said Alanna surprised she had slept for so long. She didn't realize how tired she must have been from her journey.

"Yes, Lady Bellethiel said she came in here during the morning and you were still fast asleep, I believe she said she left some new clothes for you as well as some food." Said Legolas still standing in the doorway even when Alanna left it to see what Bellethiel had left her. There was a small piece of bread and an apple as well as a note reminding her that elfin food was rather rich and she would most likely only want a small amount of bread to eat. She also noticed the new item of clothing she had been given was a dress and although it was very beautiful she did not think it to be very practical if she was going to continue on her journey once the fellowship met.

"You can come in if you like? Why not keep me company whilst I eat?" Said Alanna to Legolas for finally enter the room but only after she spoke. She noticed her staring at her differently than he had before, often he viewed her with a look of curiosity or confusion but now his expression was difficult to read. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing." Said Legolas realizing he had been staring, it just seemed strange to him to see Alanna dressed so feminine and to have her hair down rather than in its usual braid. He noted that when her hair was down you could truly see all the different hues of red and gold in it and it reminded him of something Arwen had said earlier in the morning about it being the color of leaves in autumn. "Your hair, I have not seen it down before, it looks different."

"I suppose it is a mess, I have yet to brush it for days. Arwen complemented it quite nicely last night after she mistook us for a couple." Said Alanna hoping she was not blushing again.

"Yes I heard, she told me of the mistake, I suppose I should have been clearer when I informed her as to why I was here I think she thought we intended to travel together rather than that we just happened to meet and become good friends. She said she noticed you were wearing my cloak and because we seemed so comfortable around one another that she just assumed."

"Yes, that is right I still have your cloak, I think Bellethiel might have taken it to have it washed." Said Alanna taking a bite of some of the bread provided to her on the table.

"I suppose I should leave now, you will need to get ready and I do not think you want to keep Lord Elrond waiting."

"Yes, I suppose I have been rather rude to our host." Said Alanna before Legolas departed. After he left she got dressed and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror to make sure she at least looked decent, dress she had been given was simple but had a great elegance to it and it complemented her figure nicely and it was an olive green color that worked well with her coloring. She was beginning to think perhaps she should just wear green all the time. Realizing she should not keep Lord Elrond waiting she ventured out into the hall and then realized she had no idea where to find Lord Elrond and spent a good half hour wandering before she ran into someone. The only reason she ran into them was because she had been looking out one of the windows and had not seen them approach the other reason she did not see them was because they were much shorter than her.

"Oh goodness me, I am sorry I should be more careful in watching where I am going." Said the old man or rather hobbit Alanna had just run into.

"Bilbo Baggins?" she said surprised to have run into him, he was her reason for traveling to Rivendell in the first place. James and she that thought it would be the perfect excuse as to why she was wanted to journey there.

"Why yes, dear Lady, how is it you know me?" He said looking at her with surprise,

"We have a common friend, Master Baggins. Do you remember a man named James?" Said Alanna with a smile as Bilbo's face lit up at the mention of him.

"Ah yes, James it has been a long time indeed since I have seen him, after our journey he left to return to his home, he said one day I might meet someone who inquired about him, you would not by chance be Alanna?"

"Yes, I am. I came to Rivendell just to met you James spoke rather highly of you and my wanderings took me near here I thought I might chance a meeting."

"He left me a letter for you, I think I still have it round here somewhere, if you follow me to my study I might look for it and we can share a tale or two."

"A kind offer Master Baggins but I have been called to see Lord Elrond and have kept him waiting for quite some time; do you know where I might find him?"

"Perhaps the room with Isildur's Sword, I can take you there if you would like Lady Alanna."

"That would be very kind of you, and please if you are a friend of James call me Alanna." She said with a smile.

Bilbo asked that she do the same and lead her to the room where he thought Lord Elrond would be and asked Alanna if she would join him to discuss their mutual friend when she was finished with her meeting with Elrond. When Alanna entered she noticed someone standing in the room and she assumed it was Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, I am deeply sorry for keeping you waiting but I have a terrible sense of direction and did not know where to find you." She said looking very apologetic she really felt bad for keeping someone so important waiting.

"So I am told, Lady Alanna, Legolas has told me this. He has also told me that you come to Rivendell to seek Bilbo Baggins for he is an old friend but it seems he has never actually met you but that a friend of his James mentioned you." Said Lord Elrond turning to face her. Lord Elrond had a look of wisdom about him and his face seemed ageless, neither young nor old. His expression was difficult to read and she could not tell if he was too angry with her for her tardiness.

"That is correct Lord Elrond, I have actually just run into Bilbo." Said Alanna trying not to laugh at just how true that statement was.

"You know it is strange, Lady Alanna for I have met your friend James he was about your age then and traveling with Mr. Baggins and like you no one seems to really know him or have ever met him for that matter it is almost as though he had just appeared here. And yet to appear at such an important time for he was there when Bilbo found a rather peculiar ring, do you know the ring I speak of, Lady Alanna?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond." Said Alanna she felt slightly uncomfortable under his calculating gaze.

"And then, you seem to just appear and happen to be travelling to Rivendell when a Council of all of Middle Earth has been called to discuss the fate of the ring which I speak of, and this ring is in fact coming to Rivendell, so my question Lady Alanna is why are you here?"

"To do research Milord, I was sent by scholars in my homeland to learn of the different races and lands in Middle Earth and that is what I intend to do."

"You mean to tell me you have no interest in the One Ring of Power?"

"To say I have no interest would be a lie Milord but who in Middle Earth does not have interest in it? I have however learned for my studies, that it is a tool of absolute power and I am told absolute power corrupts absolutely and think that perhaps it is best if no one possesses the ring." She said truly meaning the words she spoke but also knowing Lord Elrond was in support of the idea of the destruction of the ring she supposed it helped to be on his good side. In all honesty she was frightened that she would soon be in its presence, she had seen what it had done to many in the books. Lord Elrond seemed to nod in a way that said he accepted her answer.

"Perhaps then you would like to attend the Council and see how the races of Middle Earth interact with one another?"

Alanna and not expected to be invited to the Council at all she planned to hide in the bushes with Sam and the other hobbits because she had not real reason for being there. She was in fact so surprised that it took her a moment to speak. "You're inviting me to the Council of Elrond?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes, Lady Alanna. When your friend James arrived in this world from what I am told he ensured the ring went to Bilbo and having it in the hands of a hobbit all these years has kept it safe. Now you have arrived and though I see truth in your words when you say you are here for research, I trust you can do more and suggest you attend the Council."

After that is seemed Lord Elrond was done speaking to her and she took her leave and went to find Bilbo like she had promised. It provided a nice distraction from the fact that in a few days time Frodo would be arriving with the ring and seriously injured. The two spend hours talking about James and Bilbo's adventures. He showed her his completed work and she flipped through it ideally while Bilbo complained about how difficult it was to write in the Shire.

"At least you had started to write something, I plan to publish a book when I return home and I have yet to take any notes or do any further research since I arrived." Said Alanna remembering she was in fact in Middle Earth to look for discrepancies and focus on any untold information that was not present in the books or movies.

"My dear, I am an old man now and I have learned that when you are young such as yourself it is best to enjoy life and work on writing your book later."

"It is different where I am from Bilbo." Said Alanna with a sigh, but she had half a mind just to listen to Bilbo it would be so much easier.

"Your friend didn't write a single thing down when he traveled with me and you must remember it may be different where you are from, Alanna but you are not there now are you?"

"No I suppose not." Said Alanna with a smile of course James would have not written anything down he was always procrastinating any work he had.

"Now why don't you read that letter he left you and then I will give you a tour of Rivendell." Alanna had forgotten that Bilbo had found the letter almost an hour ago but they had been so busy talking she did not have time to read it. Bilbo said he would leave and give her some privacy and wait for her outside. She began to read the letter.

_Dear Alanna,_

_I have decided to write this letter so that you would have something to remember home by and also to give you some advice. First of all can I just say how awesome Middle Earth is? So awesome in fact I didn't do much research so…yeah I'm screwed but I'm sure I can throw some bs together for when I get back, once I'm done writing this letter anyway. I have no idea how Dr. Laver wanted us do this research I mean, we didn't get to bring any cameras or anything and I didn't have time to write stuff down! I fought a dragon! A dragon! I couldn't be like excuse me Mr. Dragon let me write down that you are actually much more scary in real life than you are in the book. But I digress._

_Let's see tip number one, take lots of mental pictures. Tip number two enjoy yourself worry about your work later just talk to as many people as you can and you will have plenty to write about. After all that's how the first historians did it. Just be like the ancient Greek historian Thucydides who while he was in exile interviewed people about the Peloponnesian War, but don't get exiled. Tip number three don't try to beat and elf in a drinking game it doesn't work, seriously I tired. Tip number four they say elves are beautiful in the books and they really mean it and I know about your weakness is that whole pretty boy type so don't fall for an elf especially since they don't really like the whole elf-human thing…and yes I know it worked for Arwen and Aragorn but that's different._

Alanna couldn't help but laugh at this time because the letter was so much like something James would say and also he knew her all too well that he would actually argue the point she made in her head.

_Tip number five, getting shot with an arrow really hurts, I mean really really hurts avoid that if at all possible and don't worry I'm fine. Tip number six…yeah I can't think of anything else right now. I actually have to go soon, I will see you when we get back, enjoy your time in Middle Earth._

_Your Friend,_

_James_

After she was done reading the letter she went outside to see Bilbo talking to Legolas in the hall. Legolas had actually gone to look for her because he wanted to make sure her meeting with Lord Elrond went well and he realized that he had grown rather used to her company.

"Legolas, I have not seen you since this morning how has your day been?" She said with a smile it was nice to see a familiar face in these halls.

"Well, and your meeting with Lord Elrond?"

"Unexpected, he asked me to attend the Council. I also ran into Bilbo though and he had been kind enough to give me a tour of Rivendell." She said noticing that Legolas seemed to frown at her mention of attendance to the Council.

"You know my dear, I fear my age has caught up with me and I am in need of some rest for awhile, perhaps we can do the tour another time or you could get someone else to." Said Bilbo with a smile.

"Alright, rest well then, Bilbo." She said biding him farewell as he stepped back into his office leaving Legolas and Alanna alone in the hall.

"And you have known him naught but a few hours and you are already friends. Not to mention you have said but a few words to Arwen and Bellethiel and they already seem rather fond of you. I am being to think there is not a single person you have met that has not befriended you" Said Legolas with a laugh.

"I do not believe Lord Elrond and I will be sitting down for a pleasant chat anytime soon if that helps, and not everyone I met has befriended me." Said Alanna rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes, about Lord Elrond you said he invited you to the Council?" Said Legolas looking serious once again.

"Yes, I am puzzled as to why though, for some reason he thinks I can help or something. I'm not sure I want to see the ring though, it frightens me."

"With good reason." Said Legolas understanding why she might not want to be in its presence. He did however not want to dwell on something so negative when they did not have to yet so he changed the subject. "Perhaps you would like me to show you around Rivendell since Bilbo seems unable too at the moment?"

"Are you sure you will be able to make it? Bilbo is not but 111 and is unable to due to age and you are what almost 4,000?" Said Alanna with a teasing smirk although she knew Legolas was immortal she still liked to tease him about his age.

"You're right we might have to cut the tour short nin ai lhach, but not for my age. It will be dark soon and most children do not stay up that late, tis past their bedtime." He said with a smirk, using her nickname as he often did when teasing her.

"I think I will manage." She said with a laugh as they proceed down the hall and out into one of the many courtyards. Legolas began to point out various land marks and building explaining their importance or why they looked the way they did. Alanna of course had lots of questions and he was happy to answer every one of them. Alanna knew the time of peace was coming quickly to an end and soon she would be starting on a very treacherous journey. She had been happy to hear from James and planned to take his letter with her so she may read it when times seemed tough. She decided she would take his and Bilbo's advise, she would have plenty of time after her journey to write down all the information she had learned, for now it would be best just to observe all she could.

**Well there you have it another chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Dark Times Ahead

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I'm glad you like the story so far.**

After Legolas and Alanna had finished their tour Legolas led them to the main dining hall where the evening meal was being served. Alanna noticed the food was presented in a slightly medieval fashion for there was really no place to sit around the grand table in the middle of the hall and there were no plates except for the ones that the food was already sitting on. The room was full of elves though Alanna did notice a few humans standing in a corner conversing with one another. She guessed that had just arrived for the council early. Legolas spotted an old friend and went to converse with him leaving her alone in the sea of people.

It was the first time since she had arrived to Middle Earth that she truly felt out of place. Sure Legolas always joked with her that she was good at making friends but she was never good at meeting people in such a big setting and she felt overwhelmed. Most of the elves were not conversing in common and a few even said some things about her while she stood right next to them at the table thinking she could not understand them. For the most part they were correct in thinking so but she knew enough Elvin to get an idea as to what they were saying, most of them just seemed confused as to why she was here. In all honesty she was beginning to agree with them, she had no place here.

She wondered if this was what all those people in the history books who had to deal with segregation felt like. She felt that perhaps she sound at least stand with her own kind and went over to the small group of men standing in the corner, but they regarded her with suspicion for no one knew which land she came from and therefore did not know what to think of her. She supposed it also did not help that she was in fact a woman and they were probably discussing things they felt only men should discuss.

She eventually decided to just grab a small piece of bread and then head out into the gardens to eat where she could be in peace and not feel so judged. Although no one that said anything mean to her she just did not like the feeling of being out of place. No she realized she felt much more at home sitting beneath a great tree by one of the many streams that ran through the city.

It was strange to her that she found such peace here for she never used to sit outside at home and was usually sitting indoors and reading some book. Perhaps she thought it was because the beauty of the nature in Middle Earth was the first thing she was exposed to and therefore it felt the most familiar to her.

What she had not expected was for Legolas to come and join her. He too wanted to escape the hall because although he had friend there, the room held an underlying sadness to it. They all knew the time of the elves was coming to an end and because of this all of them felt great sadness that one day they would no longer live in Middle Earth. It was for this reason he enjoyed spending time with Alanna to her everything seemed so new and worthy of awe and wonder. He also realized that after spending a week with just her, he had grown rather fond of her company and enjoyed when they joked with one another.

"What are you doing here I thought you had friends you were talking to?" said Alanna when he sat down next to her.

"I believe I still am talking to a friend am I not?" He said with a smile.

"I suppose but I just thought you might actually like to spend time with your people. I don't mind being here by myself really, I'm fine. I do not feel so out of place out here." She said returning the smile; although she was in fact thankful for his company she did not want him to feel obligated to spend time with her because she felt uncomfortable.

"And I have spent time with them. Did it ever occur to you that I might actually want to spend some of my time with you? Or are you sick of me already?"

"Yes Legolas I'm so very sick of seeing you." Said Alanna with a teasing smirk.

"Now I know that is not true, you have told me before you find me handsome." He said also with a small smirk.

"Elves so focused on your looks, whatever would you do if something happened to your perfect hair." She said with a look of mischief about her as she reached her hand over to the nearby spring to splash some water at him. He was catch off guard and therefore although he elfin reflexes where quick has unable to avoid a face full of water.

"I suppose…" He said with a mischievous glint in his eye as well. "That I would have to retaliate." He said getting up and reaching for the stream so that he could splash her as well. She let out a cry of shock not realizing how cold the water really was until it was splashed in her face. She of course felt the need to retaliate as well and their small water war went on for some time until Alanna finally said…

"Legolas Greenleaf! Have you no sense of maturity, nearly 4000 thousand and you think you would have learned it by now?" She said in a scolding tone although she said it though laugher and it was hard to take her seriously.

"For the record, you were the one who started it." He said with a smile.

"Well then I call a truce and intend to finish it." She said also with a smile that turned to a look of concern when she noticed Legolas expression had changed from one that was carefree to etched with worry. "What is it?"

"Someone has brought great evil here." He said looking off into the distance past the city. She noticed he had tensed and looked very much like a cat on the attack ready to spring. "I think we should retire for the night." He said getting up from where they sat and offering a hand to help her up.

She just nodded not saying a word and followed Legolas as he led them back inside the halls and towards their rooms. Alanna knew what evil he spoke of, Arwen must have just brought Frodo into Rivendell which meant the ring had come with him. It was finally beginning, the ring was in Rivendell.

On their way back to their rooms they ran into Bilbo who looked very concerned.

"What is the wrong Bilbo?" Asked Alanna having an idea but still wanting to find out.

"It's Frodo, Gandalf was supposed to look after him but they have just brought him into that room over there and he did not look good. I think he was fading, he was greatly wounded." Said Bilbo.

"Lord Elrond is a great healer, I am sure he will do all in his power to help your friend Master Hobbit." Said Legolas trying to help the situation as best he could. Alanna had wanted to say something but just at the moment she had though she heard a voice in her head, faint like a whisper but it gave her chills and made her feel as though a something had walked over her grave. Legolas seemed to notice her discomfort and bid Bilbo farewell before leading Alanna down hall towards their rooms.

"What is the matter Alanna?" He said looking at her with concern.

"It is just like you said is all, there is a great evil here and I felt it." She said shrugging it off as though it were nothing to be concerned about. After all what would the ring want with her she had not great power in Middle Earth. However it was then that a chilling thought hit her, what if it wanted her just for this reason? What if it wanted her to bring it back to her world?

"Are you sure nothing it wrong, Alanna?"

"I am just frightened. I know I offend appear very carefree but there is a time and a place for everything and I fear that soon it will be neither the time nor the place for me to not have a care. You know as well as I do what the ring being brought here means, why the council is to be called. There are very dark times ahead of us." She said with a sigh, she had really been just enjoying the time she had spend with Legolas here in Middle Earth.

"I know, nin ai lhach but perhaps instead of becoming possessed by such dark thoughts you could instead burn as brightly as you had before, hebo estel." He said trying his best to comfort her he hated to see her looking so sad.

"I suppose there is always hope to be had. It is like you said earlier on our journey together, the road ahead looks treacherous but I think we shall manage." She said with a small smile.

"Yes, well shall." He said returning the smile although it was not as genuine as hers, for Legolas felt he was making some sort of promise he would not be able to keep. "Rest well, Alanna." He said before she entered her room and he left for his own. Alanna returned the farewell although she was tired her hair was still wet from their water fight earlier in the evening. She knew if she slept on it this way it would be a mess in the morning so she decided to braid it first before snuggling under the warm covers and hoping that sleep would come to her.

888888888

Legolas had been walking down the hall on the way to his room when he ran into an old friend he had not seen for quite some time. Aragon looked very tired and had leaves and twigs in his hair suggesting that he had arrived here in haste. Before even saying a greeting he asked "Did they arrive safely?"

"The hobbit is seriously injured but I believe they did." Said Legolas assuming that was who his friend had been referring to. "I do not know of Arwen."

"She has returned safely as well, Milord." Said Lady Bellethiel who had been walking down the hall. "She is resting now but she wanted me to tell you that Frodo is safe." Legolas noticed that at this news his friend seemed to breathe easier.

"Thank you Bellethiel, could you perhaps check on the three other hobbits who accompanied me on my journey here, they would like to know Master Frodo is safe." Said Aragorn with a sigh of exhaustion before turning to Legolas and looking at him with confusion. "Why are you wet?"

"It was an attempt by a friend to mar my appearance if I remember correctly. That however is not important, it is here isn't it? The hobbit had brought the ring to Rivendell." Said Legolas for a moment forgetting his and Alanna's moment earlier this evening it already seemed so long ago now that the ring had arrived.

"Yes, he carries with him the very fate of Middle Earth." Said Aragon with a grave expression, although he wanted to inquire more about this first part of Legolas's statement he knew they had more pressing matters to deal with.

"You look tired my friend, perhaps you should rest and we can discuss this in the morning." Said Legolas knowing the long journey Aragon had just taken.

"Thank you a good night's sleep would help greatly." Said Aragon with a nod heading towards the room that had been provided for him to stay in. Legolas as well returned to his room and although he knew he should rest he felt he could not. Alanna had been right to say there were dark times ahead of them and they would be facing them sooner than any of them could even imagine. He only hoped he would be ready to face the task at hand when the time came but for now all he could do was wait.

**Sorry this chapter was a little on the shorter side but I felt this was a good place to end it for now. Also don't forget to review.**


	6. Arrows

**Sorry it's been awhile since my last update. I've been busy with the holidays and such. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and adding me to alerts, favs and communities and such.**

Alanna woke the next morning to the sound of people pounding on her door, worried something might be wrong she quickly got up and opened the door to see no one standing there, or at least that was what she thought until she heard voices.

"You're not an elf." Said a small blonde haired hobbit.

"What?" She said looking down see two hobbits standing outside her door. She had no idea what time it was but judging but how bright the hall was she guessed it was past midday.

"That's right you're not, what are you doing here then?" Said the other hobbit who had not spoken before. The pair pushed past her and let themselves into the room. "See Pippin I told ya they brought food in here." Said the hobbit who was not named Pippin.

"Yeah why is it then that you get food brought to the room and the rest of us don't? You're not sick or nothing are you?" Said Pippin helping himself to some of the elfin food that Alanna assumed Bellethiel had brought for her again. Now that Alanna had more time to assess the situation as she started to wake up some more she realized these two hobbits must be Merry and Pippin who travelled with Frodo to Rivendell.

"Um no I'm not. If you were hungry why didn't you get something from the dining hall?"

"There's a dining hall?" said Merry with disbelief before rounding on his friend. "See Pippin I told you they had food somewhere here."

"Well what I suggested worked didn't it. I found food. "Said Pippin defensively. "We're been wandering around this place for hours."

"I know the feeling. Did you arrive last night with the other hobbit?" said Alanna not really sure how to handle the situation. It is not often you wake up first thing in the morning to someone just coming into your room unannounced to eat some of your food, something like this hadn't happen since freshman year when she stayed in the dorms.

"Yeah, but he looked real awful didn't he Pip?"

"Yeah, Sam says Aragon told him he's gonna get better so that's good I suppose." Said Merry taking a large bite out of the loaf of bread on the table.

"That is good news…" Said Alanna watching as the two hobbits stuffed themselves with all the food that was on the table, she had half a mind to warn them of the richness of elfin food but she realized they seemed the type to only learn a lesson once they made the mistake themselves and not if someone told them of it.

"Merry, Pippin, have you no manners?" Said a man's voice from the doorway. Alanna turned her attention towards the man in the doorway and realized that judging by his appearance it must be Aragon. His dark hair reached down to about mid neck and his eyes were a stormy grey rather than blue like in the movie, other than that he looked very much like the actor who had played him.

The two hobbits looked apologetic however Merry protested. "We couldn't help it Aragon, we haven't had a proper meal in days and you didn't tell us where any of the food was."

Aragon however did not seem to accept this excuse and turned his attention to Alanna. "I apologize for my friends' misbehavior Lady."

"Oh it's alright. They will regret it later when their stomachs are upset from all the elfish food they had just eaten. I am Lady Alanna by the way." She said with a smile.

"Aragon son of Arathorn, forgive me it seems these hobbits are not the only ones to forget their manners..."

"And I'm Meridoc Brandybuck and this here is my friend Peregrin Took." Said Merry not wanting to feel left out in the introductions.

"Merry, did she say something about us gettn' sick?" Said Pippin with concern.

"I don't think she realizes how much we can eat." Said Merry with a shrug.

"I don't know I think I'm starting to feel it." Said Pippin holding his stomach looking a little green.

"No you're not…okay never mind I think I feel it too." Said Merry also starting to look very sick.

"Come along you two, let's leave Lady Alanna alone now. Perhaps this will help you learn your lesson?" Said Aragon with a laugh escorting the two hobbits out of the room and leaving Alanna alone once more. She was hardly alone for more than five minutes when she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer it once again and this time found Legolas standing at the door holding a pile of clothes.

"You actually look awake for once. I thought for sure you would look half asleep as always when you answer the door."

"Yes, not all of us can live forever and don't have to sleep." Said Alanna rolling her eyes.

"These are yours I think Bellethiel brought them to my room by mistake." He said handing her back her tunic and breeches. "I though perhaps it would be better if you wore them today. I noticed you carry a bow and arrows with you I would like to see if you are actually any good with them."

"Is that a challenge?" She said with a smirk, although she may have been the best on her archery team back on Earth she had a feeling she was nowhere close to being at the skill level of most people in Middle Earth, especially Legolas. "I've been using a bow since I was six."

"What a coincidence so have I." He said with a smirk.

"Now that's just not fair." She said with a laugh.

"Well I shall let you get changed then and we will meet in the courtyard and we shall see how things play out." Said Legolas before leaving the room. On his way to the courtyard he ran into Aragon and was glad to see him looking in better spirits.

"It seems in my haste last night I never expressed how good it is to see you, friend." Said Aragon with a smile.

"Understandable of course." Said Legolas with a smile as well.

"Just out of curiosity what do you know of the mortal woman staying just down hall, the one with the red hair? Lady Alanna."

"She travelled with me here to Rivendell, she had yet to tell me where she is from to begin with. I have become good friends with her in a short amount of time. I was planning on meeting her in the courtyard to test her archery skills, I think the evil that was brought here weighs heavily on her mind and a distraction would do her some good."

"Yes, I suppose it would. She does seem to know much about this place though. Most people have not ever heard of a hobbit and yet she seemed to not be phased by them at all."

"She does know a lot about these lands and the people in them but she also has many questions. She is very curious about all peoples in Middle Earth. I could tell you more about her but perhaps it is better if you just come with us to the courtyard." Said Legolas knowing his friend would want something to do before the council and that he might need something to keep his mind off of Arwen and all the conflict involved in their delicate relationship.

88888888888

When Alanna arrived to the courtyard she found that Legolas had set up a target using some bales of hay and that he and Aragon now stood just to the right of it conversing with one another. When she approached a silence followed that suggested they had just been talking about her and therefore needed to change the subject.

"Milord whatever he was saying about me is probably not true. Legolas does like to tease me so." Said Alanna to Aragon deciding to call the two of them out on their conversation.

"He said nothing but good things, Lady Alanna." Said Aragon with a laugh.

"Yes, I ever left out the fact that you lost our little water war."

"I just lost the first battle I have yet to lose the war, you best be on your toes old man or I will have yet another surprise attack" She said with a smirk.

"One does not usually expect a grown woman to act in such a childish manner that is why I was caught off guard." Said Legolas trying to look as though she was scolding her but unable to hold back a smile. Aragon could not help but watch the exchange with interest; he had not seen his good friend so carefree in such a long time. He was beginning to agree with a statement Legolas had made earlier when explaining his actions as of late, Legolas had said he went out into the rain with Alanna because despite his better judgment it seemed Alanna had a strange power over him. At first when he had mentioned this it made Aragon worry that perhaps Alanna was involved in some kind of dark magic or something of that nature but upon hearing Lord Elrond invited her to the Council and having met her and seen the way she acted he sensed she was someone he could trust and perhaps someone his friend had taken an interest in.

Eventually the elf and woman stopped their playful bantering and started to actually practice their archery. The bow that Alanna had purchased for her trip was much different than the modern bows she was used to using and although she had practiced with it a little before she left she was nowhere near as accurate as she would have hoped to be. She was still hitting rather close to the bull's-eye which seemed to impress Legolas but she would have usually hit it had she been using a new bow.

While they practiced she also talked with Aragon asking him about his life, how the hobbits were fairing and such. Aragon realized Legolas had been right about her asking a lot of questions but she was always polite about it never prying too much into his personal life and never asking anything that seemed to make him uncomfortable. Eventually at some point in time a challenge had been made and Alanna and Legolas where trying to see who could get a better score.

When Legolas beat Alanna for the fourth time that afternoon she hit him playfully on the arm though still glaring at him which just cause him to laugh even more.

"One of these days I'm going to find something you are not good at and I'm going to tease you endlessly about it." She said with a laugh.

"We shall see." He said sharing her laugh.

"Aragon, how about you? I think I might have a better chance against you." She said turning to Aragon who had just been watching the pair but had not shot a single arrow yet.

"And although I hate to admit it Alanna, you are probably right." Said Aragon with a laugh grabbing a bow and arrow and joining the two a few paces away from the target.

Aragon and Alanna were much more evenly matched when it came to the bow and arrow and the match actually looked as though it might be a tie, that was until Legolas starting trying to help Alanna. She had good focus on the target and was just about to draw back her bow when she felt a hand and her shoulder and someone standing very close to her. She knew it was Legolas and that he was trying to give her some useful tips but she was rather distracted but just how close he actually was to her. Sure they had been close before when they shared a horse but that was before she knew him better and now instead of focusing on what he was saying to her she realized her mind was instead noticing his smell which was slightly masculine but still had a fresh and almost earthy smell like the forest after a rainfall.

She realized this was not a sensible thing to be thinking about at all, and that James probably knew her all too well when he had given her tip number five which was do not fall for an elf but is was much easy said or written than done. Yes, her mind knew that there were so many things that suggested this would never work out or end badly but perhaps she would be able to listen to it better if her heart was not pounding in her chest right now because a handsome, kind a perfect elf was now standing very close to her. She would admit she was attracted to Legolas, which she supposed was harmless so long as attraction did not grow into anything else.

Of course when she finally shot the arrow it was nowhere near the bull's-eye but at least to her relief it hit the target.

"Alanna, did you listen to anything I told you?" Said Legolas confused as to why she shot had been so poor.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere." She said with a shrug. Legolas took it to mean something with the ring was bothering her and looked concerned at her mentioning this. Aragon on the other hand Alanna noticed seemed to just nod almost in understanding, then again she reasoned he was in love with Arwen and therefore unlike anyone else in Middle Earth would actually understand her dilemma.

"Perhaps, we should stop for the day? We can all get something to eat or take a walk through the city."

"I'm not all that hungry. Let's just stay here for awhile I suppose." Said Alanna taking a sit but the tree they had been under yesterday. Legolas looked at her with caution before saying "I'm not going to get wet again am I?"

"Not unless you do something to deserve it." Said Alanna with a laugh as Legolas and then Aragon joined her under the tree.

"So tell me Alanna, where exactly are you from?" Asked Aragon realizing that although she had asked him many thinks he had not asked her anything in return.

"I am a long way from home; so far in fact I almost forget some of it, more and more each day actually." Said Alanna realizing this was in fact true. She found she was not ever homesick despite the fact she was away from her parents and James.

"I told you she would not say." Said Legolas to his friend.

"Legolas if she does not want to talk about her homeland it might be for a good reason." Said Aragon thinking perhaps like him she was running from his past, which was not the case but a valid guess.

"No it's just my home is very different from here, so different that the people who allowed me to travel here probably do not want me to talk about it. Plus I think it give me a little bit of mystery."

"Nin ai lhach, all women are a mystery to men why do you insist on making it more difficult for them?" Said Legolas using her nickname again for he was joking with her like always.

"Fine, I'm from California."

"Where is that?" Said Aragon never having heard of a place that sounds remotely like that.

"My point exactly." She said with a laugh getting up from her seat. "I think I'm going to go back to my room for awhile, there are some things I need to think about before the Council starts."

After she left Aragon and Legolas decided to stay and talk some more.

"She asks many questions and answers few." He said regarding Alanna's reluctance to discuss her homeland.

"The more you talk to her the more you learn."

"I noticed you called her your little flame, a suitable nickname seeing as the color of her hair is so similar to that of fire."

"It's one of the reasons I call her this, the other is to remind myself that although now she is full of life like a flame one day she will burn out and be no more." Said Legolas standing up and saying he was going for a walk, leaving Aragon rather puzzled by his friend's last comment. He however knew what Alanna had said earlier was important there was much to think about before the Council and therefore he should be thinking of that instead.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review please.**


	7. The Council of Elrond

**Again thanks for the review, I glad you guys like the story and we are finally starting to get to the parts that are in the books and movies!**

The days flew by and Alanna kept herself busy before the Council, as the week went on more and more people from different lands were arriving. Alanna had asked Aragon to give her some lessons in sword work because she felt having Legolas teach her would just be distracting and she really did need to learn to use a sword better.

During her lessons Aragon and Alanna were able to talk more and he began to understand why Legolas had grown so close to her. The more she talked with him the more he learned about her, it was easier to get to know her by observation rather than by asking her questions. Legolas of course would often help out at her training session for Aragon was beginning to find that the two of them had grown so close you rarely found one without the other.

He did notice though that because they spend so much time together that they were perhaps becoming closer than just friends despite the fact that Legolas had already voiced to him that something besides friendship would not be good for Alanna and him.

Tonight however Legolas had not come to the training session and Aragon and Alanna were actually able to work on some more serious fighting moves because Aragon realized Alanna would not be as distracted. When they were finished Alanna heading back to her room, ready for a good night's rest so that she could be ready for the Council the next day. When she arrived at her room however Bellethiel was already there placing a rather beautiful gown on the bed.

"Hello, Alanna I thought you might like to borrow this for the feast tonight, I know you brought none with you and this is one of mine I do not often wear. I also drew a bath for you because I thought you might like to wash up as well, when you are finished I can help you with your hair." Said Bellethiel with a smile, she noticed however Alanna looked rather confused. "Have you forgotten about the feast for all the Council members?"

"Oh that's right I have to go to that don't I?" said Alanna with a sigh.

"I believe it would appear rude if you do not. I helped plan the seating though so if it helps I have sat you next to Lord Aragon. Everyone is seated by the land from which they hail and I thought two wanderers might enjoy one another's company."

"Thank you Bellethiel." Said Alanna before heading off to her bath. Once she had finished her bath she got dressed in the rather fine gown Bellethiel had provided for her, it was a plum purple color which was a nice change from all the green she had been wearing in the past. Later Bellethiel came back into the room to help style her hair in a half up half down sort of fashion. When everything was done Alanna looked at herself in the mirror, she had never worn a dress before that looked so elegant. The dress and hair together made her feel more elegant just wearing it, seeing her like this you would have no idea just hours earlier she had been out in the courtyard clashing swords with Aragon.

As she left her room and proceeded down the hall towards the dining room she ran into Legolas.

"You really are rather poor with directions; the Grand Hall is the other way." He said with a laugh. He noticed she had done something different with her hair and the dress she wore complemented her figure nicely in fact her had never seen her look so beautiful before.

"Is it not where we usually eat?" She said confused, she thought for once she was actually getting the hang of walking around Rivendell.

"No, we are eating in the Grand Hall tonight; it is better suited for the occasion."

"Well then, I may not have found the Grand Hall but I do believe I have found myself and escort. That is if you would do me the honor." She said with a smile.

"The honor would be all mine, for it is I who get escort such a beautiful lady, Nin ai lhach." He said returning the smile and offering her his arm, which she took as she said. "You clean up pretty well yourself old man." Although without any effort whatsoever Alanna knew Legolas always looked good, tonight however he was not dressed in his usual tunic, this one was a pale blue and looked much finer. She also noted that it really brought out the color of his eyes.

"I was not joking with you Alanna, you really do look beautiful tonight."

"Neither was I, you are looking particularly handsome tonight."

They did not say much else to one another and when they reached the hall Alanna noticed there was a large table in the middle of it, and each seat had a place setting. Most of the people attending had already arrived and were seated in their respective seats. To the far left sat the elves, in the middle men, and to the far right the dwarfs, she also noticed that the wizard Gandalf was scattered in the midst of the men. Legolas walked her over to her seat next to Aragon and pulled out her chair for her before going to his own seat further down the table. Alanna noticed she was sat across from men of Gondor because they wore the crest of it. She looked over at Aragon and noticed he had a sly smile on his face.

"What?" she asked him rolling her eyes knowing that smile usually meant he was about to tease her.

"Nothing. It's just that well, of course you, and the elf would have arrived together you two are nigh inseparable."

"Hey, I have not seen him all day and I just happened to run into him in the hall, because I got lost again."

"When are you not lost?" Said Aragon knowing about her poor sense of direction. Alanna thought of a moment and realized that she was generally lost most of the time when she was alone, she usually only knew where she was when she was with someone else and that person was usually Legolas.

"I know my way around." She said in a firm tone which faltered when he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Sometimes." She corrected but he still didn't yield. "Alright, hardly ever, there, are you happy?"

"Somewhat." Said Aragon with a smile.

Throughout most of the feast Alanna noticed everyone really only talked amongst the people from their own groups, she felt like she should try and talk to someone besides Aragon but everyone else seemed to be engaged in their own conversations and she did not wish to disturbed them. Even then Aragon and her hardly talked because the way they usually acted around one another was perhaps too friendly for such a formal meal, that did not stop Aragon however from making a comment or two.

"Do you think there is any particular reason a certain elfin prince would be glaring over in this general direction?"

"No." Said Alanna.

"So you mean to tell me it has nothing to do with the conversation you just had with the young man from Gondor down the table a bit."

"He asked me where I was from, I said North, I hardly call that a conversation, and besides we have no claim over one another Legolas and I can talk to whomever with chose to. Why must you pester me on the subject?"

"I pester you now because it is one of the few times you are free, also because I have watched the two of you and you cannot keep pretending there is nothing going on. Oh and Arwen is inquiring about it, personally I think she likes the idea of not being the only elf to fall for a mortal."

Alanna let out a sigh before answering. "Although the idea of Legolas and I does intrigue me, I must be sensible, in a year's time I return to my homeland. Not to mention the fact that he will stay that young forever and I will grow old and die. Also you know as well as I that we are on the brink of war, so if perhaps we lived in a perfect world and all these factors were none existent I would pursue such a relationship but given this is not a perfect world it is in my best interest to deny such feelings."

"I understand your point but…"

"Aragon, please I have enough on my mind as is." She said interrupting him. This was in fact true, she had decided she would journey with the fellowship and was mentally and physically preparing for all that would bring. She would be involved in the war for Middle Earth, watch those who might someday become close to her die and be pushed to her limits, how does one prepare for such a task as this? And even then she was not even sure if the events she had seen would even happen. What if instead of Boromir it was Legolas or Aragon who died? She spend the better half of the meal pondering such thoughts as well as most of her night before the Council, she was not certain what tomorrow would bring and it frightened her greatly.

888888888

After the meal Aragon had gone to seek out his friend Legolas who was in the courtyard thinking about tomorrow as well.

"I suppose with your elfin hearing you heard my conversation with Alanna?" He said addressing his friend.

"I have, and she makes a sensible argument." His Legolas his reaction difficult for Aragon to read.

"Indeed it was, but you and I both know the heart does not always think sensibly. Did you know she would be returning to her homeland?"

"No, she had not told me that."

"What will you do then?"

"It does not matter much now, does it? I have told you before how I feel about this, it is best not to dwell on such things. I remind myself constantly she is mortal and therefore I know it is best not have feeling for her besides that of friendship."

"Yes, with your nickname. It seems however friend, you have mind a terrible mistake in doing so, for although you remind yourself of her mortality you still consider her yours." Said Aragon before walking away and leaving his friend with even more information to ponder than before.

88888888888

Alanna felt as though she hardly got any sleep that night and before she knew it the Council would be meeting soon. She dressed in the tunic and breeches and put her hair in its usual braid she wanted to look capable of accompanying the Fellowship and a dress would make her seem like any other woman.

When she arrived at the Council almost everyone else was already there and she felt that same feeling of being out of place once again. For one thing she did not know where to sit for there was not an empty seat near Aragon and she was not about to sit in the midst of a bunch of men from Rohan and Gordon she did not know. She eventually decided to sit in a seat near the outer edge of the horseshoe but she realized too late perhaps that it was the seat right next to Frodo and right next to the ring.

She realize this was a poor seating choice almost the moment Frodo sat next to her, she heard those same whispering voices. She shook her said slightly in an effort to make them leave her alone but they did not yield. She noticed Frodo looked uncomfortable as well and slightly worried by her reaction so in an effort to appear fine she managed a polite smile.

The voices however did not stop and only grew worse as the Council went on. Lord Elrond was addressing everyone attending.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom…" said Elrond, Alanna was in awe at how much more dire and serious the issue they faced sounded when Elrond talked about it. It had seemed so important during the movie and books but now that she was here listening to his words and witnessing the event it seemed so much more than that. She however did not have much time to dwell on this because as Elrond asked Frodo to bring forth the ring and the voices got louder the moment it was placed on the stone table.

She really wished to listen to the rest of the Council but is seemed the voices would not quiet, she was not ever entirely sure what they wanted from her, why her? What was so special about her? Then she realized it, she inhabited a world of only men and world where nothing could destroy this ring. The ring wanted her to take it back with her, to take it to her world where Sauron's rule could be forever.

It was making her promises, promises that were very enticing but she knew it would never keep. She wanted nothing more than the voices to stop, she watched as everything around her enfolded though it was muted by the voices. She watched the men, dwarfs and elves argue over the fate of the ring. She was refusing to listen to the voices and instead took all the will power she could and focused on the scene at hand.

"Do you not understand? While we bicker Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to sword!" Said Gandalf. Alanna was just happy to not hear the voices but she noticed Frodo breathing heavily beside her as he looked at the ring, it seemed the ring was after Frodo for the moment. However despite his discomfort Frodo stood and said.

"I will take it…" Over the arguing though no one seemed to hear him so he spoke louder. "I will take it; I will take the ring to Mordor."

Everyone in the Council seemed to finally notice the small hobbit and looked at him in awe. Frodo spoke again this time in a much quieter tone now that he had everyone's attention. "Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf rose and spoke. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Said Aragon.

"And my bow." Said Legolas

"And my axe." Said Aragon

"You carry the fate, of all of us little one. If it is indeed the will of the Council Gondor will see it done." Said Boromir joining the others beside Frodo as well.

Alanna was trying to figure out a good chance to join the Fellowship as well though she did not know when would be a good time, not the mention the voices had started up again and she had to focus and turning them away rather than listening as the hobbits all became members of the Fellowship. As Lord Elrond was talking she stood to finally make her presence know but the moment she stood she felt light headed and the voices grew softer as she felt the rest of the world begin to fade away…

When she woke again the found herself in room and Lord Elrond was standing over her. Noticing her confusion he explained. "You fainted at the Council, Prince Legolas luckily caught you before you could injure yourself further."

Alanna let out a sigh of disappointment; she had fainted at the Council of Elrond and missed half of it because the ring would not leave her alone.

"What did the ring want with you, Lady Alanna?" Asked Lord Elrond with concern.

"It wanted me to take it back to my world, but I refused and it would not leave me alone. How long have been unconscious?"

"A full day at least, the Fellowship is about to leave…" Said Lord Elrond not getting to finish his sentence for Alanna sat up quickly in bed.

"What! I must go with them." She said getting out of bed.

"Are you sure that is in your best interest, Lady Alanna?"

"You mean because of the ring. It had caused me a great discomfort and for this reason and many others I wish to journey with those who are to see it destroyed. I do not mean to be rude Lord Elrond but you do not rule over me nor does any king in this land and therefore I will go with or without your blessing."

"If you get ready in haste, Lady Alanna perhaps you will be able to catch them before they leave." Said Lord Elrond with a nod of understanding. Alanna quickly moved about the room to grab all her belongings. She was thankful she had not brought much and quickly left the room hoping beyond hope to catch The Fellowship before they left on their journey…

**Well you guys all know what to do don't forget to review. I hope to update again in the next few days.**


	8. The Fellowship

**Thanks for the review and a happy holidays to everyone. I probably won't update again until after Christmas so this chapter will just have to hold you over till then. I'm glad you like the story thus far.**

Alanna was running as fast as her feet would carry her through the halls of Rivendell towards its outer boarders hoping to catch the Fellowship before it left. Luckily for her at the moment the two hobbits Merry and Pippin where having some sort of argument over who would get to carry their food and their voices carried through the halls allowing Alanna to locate the group easier. When she finally caught up with them she was breathing rather heavily.

"Alanna, what are you doing here?" Said Legolas looking at her with concern. She held up her hand in an attempt to mime that she needed a moment to catch her breath.

"I…just…ran…all the way from my room." She said between breaths. "Lord Elrond, has given me permission to join the fellowship."

"Aren't you the same woman who fainted at the Council? Why would he wish you to come?" Said Boromir looking at her skeptically.

"It was a moment of weakness but I am fine now. If you doubt my abilities Milord I can assure you I can hold my own, I am decent with a bow, learning the sword and I have great knowledge of these lands." She said with a glare.

"If we are allowing dwarfs, I do not see why we cannot allow a woman as well, besides I can confirm what she says it true." Said Legolas to Boromir. The rather racist and slightly sexist comment however cause Gimli to look rather angry but still hold his tongue, and Alanna to grow rather angry and glare daggers at Legolas.

"Of course you would say such things, she is your lover is she not?" Scoffed Boromir.

This cause Alanna to scoff in a very un ladylike fashion and say. "No, he is not how much of a fool do you take me for?" She was after all still angry with the elf at the moment. Legolas looked ready to say something to her in retort but Aragon spoke instead.

"We have much ground to cover friends. If it eases your mind Boromir I too can say Alanna is fit for such a journey also if it help she will be in my charge and therefore my responsibility." He said in a calm tone. The answer seemed to satisfy Boromir for now and the Fellowship started their journey.

As they walked Alanna would have usually spend time with Legolas or Aragon but the two of them were conversing amongst themselves, and Alanna as still slightly offended by Legolas's comment earlier and decided she was going to give him a cold shoulder at least until they made camp that night for she did not think she could stay mad at him for long. Gandalf lead the way through the valley they were walking trough and Frodo and Sam where not far behind him. Alanna did not want to get close to Frodo for she feared the ring. She also did not want to walk with Boromir for she got the feeling that he already did not like her very much. She eventually walked near Merry and Pippin who began to pester her with questions, mainly regarding as to why she had fainted at the Council. She was embarrassed enough about that as is and did not really want to answer the questions so she instead walked with Gimli.

"So it seems you and I are the odd men out, Master Dwarf." She said with a polite smile.

"So it would seem Milady however I do believe your problem is the fact that you are not a man."

Alanna let out a laugh. "True, but it is something I thank myself for every day, men can be very foolish. I'm Alanna by the way, and you can call me just that. If we are all to travel together we should at least be familiar with one another."

"Gimli, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I believe the feeling is mutual." Said Alanna and she and Gimli talking most of the day about dwarf and the mining villages they lived in. Also Alanna spent the time looking at the scenery around them, she knew their path would take them West of the Misty Mountain and Gandalf said it would take them about forty days. She could hardly imagine something taking that long, but time seemed different here and she had a feeling it would fly by. While Alanna was enjoying the company of Gimli, Legolas and Aragon were talking as well.

"She has been talking with the dwarf all afternoon." Said Legolas who had looked behind him for a moment before turning his attention once again to the path ahead.

"And most of the morning as you have earlier mentioned." Said Aragon with a wry smile.

"She's doing it to make me angry."

"Yes, and to be friendly I imagine. I do believe she was offended by your earlier comment."

"I did not mean it to be harmful for her. But Boromir needed to see that this Fellowship is hardly a group ready for combat, we travel with four Halflings who had hardly even heard of war and although Alanna could probably hold her own she fell faint just yesterday."

"Yes, I have been meaning to ask you about that, you know her better than any, why did she faint do you believe?" Said Aragon looking troubled.

Legolas looked reluctant to speak for a moment but still said something. "I think, the ring affects her more than she is willing to admit. It is for this reason I was rather hoping she would stay behind but if it is what Lord Elrond in all his wisdom wished I will not argue with it."

"You realize that since I have taken charge of her that if something were to happen I would have to deal with it, despite how you or I feel about her. Our first task is to ensure Frodo and the ring make it to Mordor safely." Said Aragon gravely.

Legolas nodded in understanding. "I hope it would never come to that, but you would do what you must friend." He looked back at Alanna once more watching her laugh at some story the dwarf had just told, it bothered him that someone who's heart was so light had to be plagued by something so heavy. She seemed to be doing better since she was further from the ring but when she had fainted at the Council she had seemed so pale and fragile. He worried about her and felt a great need to protect her from harm.

That night when they finally did make camp, Aragon made a small fire to help them all keep warm but one that was not so bright as to draw attention to them. Frodo and Sam did the sensible thing and decided to get some rest before they would have to leave again, as did Boromir and Gimli who would have watch later on. At the moment Legolas stood away from the group his elfin eyes scanning the surrounding area in case of danger. Aragon was tending to the fire and Gandalf was smoking a pipe while Merry and Pippin decided they were going to talk to Alanna once more. She eventually decided to teach them a game from her homeland that would keep them busy.

"And then you say 1,2,3,4 I declare a thumb war, 5,6,7,8 try and keep your thumb straight, and then you try to pin each other's thumbs down." She said as the looked at her with interest.

"And you do this for fun where you are from?" Said Merry.

"Yeah, not all the time though but when I was younger it was quite popular." Said Alanna with a laugh as the two hobbits tried to partake in a thumb war, they were however cheating quite a lot. They would challenge her every once in awhile but since she had larger hands than them it gave her an unfair advantage.

"Strider, why don't you try and beat Alanna here?" Said Pippin after losing once again.

"I can't, I was just about to go on watch, perhaps Legolas if he is not too tired." Said Aragon as he stood to relieve the elf from his watch. Legolas was not too tired and was rather surprised when Alanna calmly explained the rules of the game to him. It seemed she was no longer angry with him or if she was she was hiding is surprisingly well.

"I do not understand the purpose of this game." He said when Alanna was finished explain the rules and the two of them sat hands interlocked ready to start the thumb war.

"It supposed to be fun." Said Alanna with a shrug before starting the war. Since she had more practiced at the game she beat him rather easily much to Merry and Pippin's disappointment and the two hobbits swore to beat her one day. Eventually they grew tired and went to sleep as well. Alanna stayed up to talk with Legolas for awhile.

"I realized what I said earlier today must have offended you and for that I am sorry."

"It was ruder to Gimli then to me. But I forgive it; everyone is prejudice about things I would just prefer they did not act upon them. I sometime forget this place is not as tolerant as where I am from. Plus I do not think I could ever stay mad at a person for very long, I've always been a sort of forgive and forget sort of girl. Well once I cool off that is." She said with a yawn.

"You are tired; perhaps you would like to get some rest." He said looking at her with concern. Truth be told, Alanna was afraid to go to sleep. She had not heard the voices of the ring all day because she had kept herself busy and kept herself away from Frodo; she was worried that when her mind was restful it would be venerable.

"I was unconscious nearly all day yesterday; I think I have rested enough for the time being." She said in a nonchalant tone, though she was really rather concerned. "Lord Elrond said you caught me before I fell, I suppose I should be thanking you for that."

"Yes, I did. I would not want to see harm come to you. But really Alanna you must rest."

"I'm afraid to." She said so softly it was almost difficult for him to hear. However she seemed to comply with his request anyway and she curled up by the fire using her knapsack as a pillow and her cloak as a blanket. She said goodnight to him and she soon drifted into sleep.

He noticed her shivering at one point during the night and put his cloak around her for it was warmer than hers. He also noticed that he sleep did not seem very restful; she mumbled things and would not lay still. Usually when she slept it was like the dead. He decided to take Gimli's and Boromir's watch that night because he did not really need the rest and he needed something to keep his mind occupied.

The next morning he noticed Alanna looked rather tired but that she seemed to be trying to remain her cheerful self. They continued on their journey towards the mountain and this time Alanna walked with him and Aragon and the three of them conversed as they normally did, until Boromir joined them.

"It seems Milady we may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"Indeed but it is in the past now. I do not know if you heard earlier but I prefer if everyone just call me Alanna, we are all to be traveling together there is no need for formalities."

"Alright then Alanna, I remember you from the banquet you conversed rather shortly with my friend from Gondor, I was to his left. I am Boromir by the way"

"Oh yes, that is right I do remember that."

"Yes, you were quite the mystery to him for you see none of us can figure out from what land it was you hailed."

"Even, when you do know, she is still a mystery." Said Legolas joining the in conversation.

"I am from a very far land known as California." She said answering his question.

"Well the elf is right, I have never even heard of such a land." Said Boromir.

"So Boromir, I heard you talk of the dire situation in Gondor, for how long has it been this bad?" asked Alanna. Before Boromir could answer however Aragon interjected "That is going to be the first of many questions she asks you but do not expect her to answer any of yours directly."

"I have already told you I must keep some of my mystery about me. Besides apart from being the only woman in the Fellowship what else do I have by my mystery going for me?"

"I will say Alanna, thus far you are doing quite well despite the fact, you have not once complained of lack of privacy or the distance we are walking." Said Boromir not answering her earlier question for the subject had been changed.

"Those things are not the greatest things troubling me at the moment but I have never been one to complain about much." Said Alanna before continuing on the subject of Gondor. They all discussed the situation at hand and how the war might play out depending on various factors and such and this conversation kept them occupied most of the day, until they made camp again.

That night while they ate they all sat around the fire sharing stories of their homelands, which had been Alanna's suggestion in the first place, she reasoned that since they would be traveling together they would need to at least try and get along, also she did not want to go to sleep for so long as she kept active she was fine. She knew she would only have to deal with the ring for so long. Once they passed through Lothlorien the Fellowship would soon be broken and as long as she stay with Legolas and Aragon she would be far from the ring, she would just have to stay strong until then and not listen to what it was offering her.

**Well I have given you guys a new chapter for the holidays and therefore all I ask for it that you return the favor and review. Enjoy.**


	9. The Pass of Caradhras

**Well I hope everyone had a good holiday. Here is another chapter, thank you everyone for your reviews thus far.**

As the days went on Legolas noticed that Alanna was looking more and more exhausted despite the fact she pretended not to be. He also noticed that these past couple of days she seemed to be avoiding him even though he could not think of what he had done wrong and Aragon seemed unable to provide any insight on the matter though he seemed to know something and would not tell Legolas.

On top of that Alanna and Boromir seemed to have decided that they could not stand anything the other did and where therefore at each other's throats if left alone together for too long. Mostly they would just argue or tell the other how annoying they were, but the ring could have something to do with their general dislike of one another. Alanna had decided that in order to keep herself even busier she asked Aragon to continue to teach her how to use a sword. This however might not have helped because it may have keep her mind occupied but it made her physically very tired.

Their journey had begun to take them up towards the mountain and like every night before resting Aragon and Alanna had just finished their lesson. On this night however probably because she was so tired the voices were talking to her even more, so much so she hardly heard the conversation Aragon and Legolas were having in elfish.

"She grows weaker everyday do you not notice this?" Said Legolas glaring at his friend. He never really approved of the idea of extra sword lessons.

"If it bothers you so much perhaps you should talk with her." Said Aragon with a sigh.

"You could have told her not to do extra lessons; she hardly gets a good night's rest as is."

"She told me it helps keeps her mind off of whatever the ring it trying to get her to do. She feels guilty enough as is that it is affecting her in such a way, it is best to treat her as if nothing is wrong."

"I still do not understand why Lord Elrond allowed her to come. It pains me to see her like this." He said glancing over at Alanna who had a few minutes ago been talking to Gimli but was now just staring blanking at the flames as they danced in the fire. He noticed her flinch slightly before she stood abruptly and said in a shaky tone. "I'm going for a walk…I need some…air."

"Air? We're outside, what's she talking about." Said Pippin looking confused.

"She's just losing her mind. Some people can't handle such a journey." Said Boromir in a dark tone.

"She is fine. She just needs a moment to herself." Said Aragon in a warning tone. "However I will check on her to make sure she does not venture too far."

"You get some rest friend. I will find her." Said Legolas putting a hand on his shoulder to sit him down when he stood as well. When he found Alanna she was sitting on a rock that overlooked the lower part of the valley they had just travelled through. He could tell by the look on her face that something was troubling her. She did not seem to notice her was there until he sat down beside her.

"Usually I don't listen, but I've been angry with myself because lately I have. Not to mention the fact that everything Boromir does irritates me for no reason, well actually I know the reason." She said with a sigh. "I…I'm…I'm just so tired…and I hate myself for listening to it." She said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You have been fighting it for quite some time what could it possibly offer you now that has intrigued you so?" Said Legolas looking and her with concern and reaching out a hand to wipe away some of her tears she however turned away from him.

"Never mind, I would never act upon it. I'm just not sure how much more of this I can take; I have never felt this tired before." She said with a wary sigh resting her head on his shoulder. There was always something about his presence that seemed to comfort her; perhaps it reminded her of happier times in Middle Earth. His presence as well at time though would also cause her to be troubled for he did make her happy and she considered him a friend but often found herself wishing there was more between them.

He did not know how long they had been sitting there but he did notice she had soon fallen into a rather restful sleep. He knew he needed to head back to the camp site so that the others would not worry but this was the most sleep she had gotten in a long time and he did not want to disturb it. Looking over at her he noticed just how peaceful she was and it was a nice change from the way she had been acting before. There were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep but she had a sort of bemused smile on the sleep face that made her look absolutely beautiful.

"Is she asleep?" Asked Aragon who had come to check on them, but had paused for a moment before speaking when he noticed her friend looking down at Alanna with a smile.

"Yes, I was afraid to move her for it might wake her."

"I thought you said she is a very heavy sleeper?"

"She is, but not lately, the ring is troubling her, mostly in her sleep." Said Legolas gently shifting her so that he could carry her bridal style back to camp. She stirred for a moment but merely snuggled closer to him when he lifted her. "She told me she usually doesn't listen but I think a few days ago it offered her something that intrigued her. Do you know anything about this?"

Aragon looked reluctant to say anything as he had before when Legolas inquired on the subject. Legolas however gave his friend a look that clearly said he would keep asking until he got the answer he was looking for.

"It was immortality."

"She never seemed the type to fear death why did that catch her attention?"

At this Aragon let out an annoyed sigh. "Do I really have to explain the reason to you? What is major reason you would not pursue something more than friendship between the two of you despite the pain it causes you both now?"

"I know but it is more than that…" Started Legolas when Aragon interrupted him.

"I have heard enough excuses from the both of you to last a lifetime. Do whatever you must." Said Aragon as the two made their way back into camp. Most everyone else was already asleep and Aragon took Legolas's watch for the night because Alanna was still resting on him.

The next morning when she actually rested so well that Legolas had to wake her.

"Alanna we are packing up to keep moving." He said shaking her lightly.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled still half asleep. She had however started to move knowing that although she wanted to sleep longer she would not be able to. "Has anyone ever told you that you make a great pillow?" She said looking up at him.

He let out a laugh before saying. "No I do believe you are the first to say such a thing."

88888888888

They continued their journey through the hills and Legolas noticed that with a good night's rest Alanna seemed to be doing much better. Today she had decided to walk with Gimli but make Legolas join her. Although the dwarf and the elf did not like each other very much they seemed to get along better when they had Alanna as a sort of buffer. On the plus side it kept Alanna away from Boromir, for the two of them were like sibling who seemed to know exactly what buttons to push in order to annoy one another.

At one point during the day they had stopped to rest some more. Boromir and Aragon where teaching Pippin how to use a sword while the rest of the hobbits and Alanna sat and watched. Legolas was using his elfin eyes to scan the horizon and Gandalf and Gimli stood not far from him.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Said Gimli.

Gandalf however looked wary of the subjection and said "No Gimli, I would not take the path through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas noticed something in the distance that looked like a great black cloud that was moving rather quickly towards them. He was not the only one for Sam asked "What is that?"

"Nothing it's just a wisp of cloud." Said Gimli

"It is moving fast against the wind." Said Boromir in a worried tone.

"Crebain from Dunland!" said Legolas.

"Hide." Said Aragon with a tone of urgency as everyone scrabbled to get under the brush or beneath gaps in the boulders so as not to be seen. The crows were right above them for a moment but then suddenly changed direction. Once they passed Gandalf staggered to his feet and said. "Spies of Saruman, the road to the south is being watched." He then turned to look up the rather high mountain behind them before once more turning to face the group. "We must take the Pass of Caradhars!"

And so their trek up the mountain began. They traveled through rock and snow and it was getting colder and colder and they climbed higher. Alanna was thankful that Legolas had given her his cloak for she would be freezing even more if she was using the one she had bought. She could not help but envy how light no his feet his was for he was able to walk on top of the snow like he possessed snowshoes while with ever step she took her feet sank into the cold and wet of it.

Being from Southern California she had never seen snow and was beginning to come to the conclusion that snow was not as fun as it looked on the television; it was cold and wet and was making the journey much more difficult. She decided however to try and make the best of it and clumped some of the snow together to form a snowball, noticing Legolas was slightly in front of her she took it and threw it at him, he however heard it coming and caught it in his hand.

"What are you doing?" He said in a scolding tone, though it was clear by the smile on his face he was not that irritated, he was just happy she was acting more like herself.

"Just trying to have a little fun." She said with a smile.

"Do all your ideas of fun somehow involve me getting wet?"

"Well, not all of them." She said with a laugh. However this moment of light was shaded by darkness when Frodo slipped while he climb and began to roll down the hill. He was stopped by Aragon but the real trouble was the ring had fallen into the snow and was now out in the open right near Boromir and Alanna. She heard the voices again for a moment but instead focused on hand that was now firmly gripping her shoulder.

"We should keep walking; Frodo is fine. Aragon has him." Said Legolas with an urgent tone.

"Yes, that is a good idea; I'm going to talk with Gimli." She said thankful for the interruption. He watched her walk further up the mountain towards the dwarf before turning his attention to Boromir who was staring at the ring with interest.

"Boromir?" Said Aragon in a firm tone, as the man reached down to hold the ring and look at it closer.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing…such a little thing." He said still staring at the ring.

"Boromir, give the ring to Frodo." Said Aragon in a calm tone; however his hand fell to the hilt of his sword ready to us it if needed.

"As you wish, I care not." Said Boromir with a shrug. He then smiled and ruffled Frodo's hair before heading more towards the front of the group. Legolas and Aragon seemed to exchange a look of worry before continuing their journey.

Legolas went to catch up with Alanna and Gimli to see if she was alright, she looked a little frazzled but other than that she appeared fine. When he got closer to them the two shared a laugh.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Gimli, bet me it would be no more than a minute before you came to check on me, and I do believe he was right."

"I did come to check on you, but I also came to save you from the dwarf you are too polite to let someone know their conversation is boring you." He said in a light tone.

"I still do not see why you can stand spending so much time with someone as stuffy as an elf." Said Gimli to Alanna.

"Legolas is very amusing for he is so easy to tease, but I still do not mind his company regardless Gimli." She said before turning back to the elf. "And as for you old man, did you ever think that I use the fact that I am too polite to let someone know their conversation is boring me on you?"

Gimli let out a laugh. "She has you there elf."

"Stay out of this dwarf." Said Legolas with a glare.

Alanna rolled her eyes and said. "I still do not see why you two cannot get along; I mean you act as though you have nothing in common."

"Me have something in common with an elf?" said Gimli with a laugh.

"Yes, who am I kidding I mean it's not like you're both a part of the same fellowship and friends with me." She said shaking her head.

"That doesn't count you are friends with everyone." Said Legolas.

"I give up, you are both far too stubborn." Said Alanna rolling her eyes and walking ahead of the dwarf and the elf.

8888888

As they continued through the pass the snow was thicker and now falling from the sky. It was difficult to see the path ahead and it was now very cold. Legolas seemed to be listening to something and looked quite worried.

"There is a fell voice in the air." He said to Gandalf more than anyone else.

"It's Saruman!" Said Gandalf as rocks and snow began to tumble down the mountain. It was then that Alanna began to think that she was glad she did not live in a place where this would ever really happen; she had decided then that she did not like snow.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! We must turn back!" called Aragon over the falling snow.

"No!" Said Gandalf raising his staff and beginning to chant. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho Iruith. Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath." It was then that a flash of lightning hit the mountain causing a large pile of snow to fall down onto the Fellowship. Alanna was soon buried under a great amount of snow and began to panic for she did not know the way out. Luckily Legolas noticing she was gone when the rest of the Fellowship emerged and went searching for her. He looked around frantic for a moment until he heard her movements in the snow and pulled her up out of the pile. She did not have much time to thank him for Boromir and the others had started to decide their next plan of action.

"We must get off this mountain. Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the road west towards my city." Said Boromir.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Said Aragon

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Said Gimli once again suggesting the mines and once again Gandalf looked like he did not like the idea.

"Let the ring bearer decided." Said Gandalf before turning towards Frodo. "Frodo?"

Frodo looked at Gandalf as though trying to find the correct answer in his eyes. "We will go through the mines." He said firmly.

"So be it." Said Gandalf his tone difficult to read.

**Also don't forget to review the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update.**


	10. Complications

**Okay so a lot happens in this chapter and it might be a little confusing but bare with me it will all be explained later. Also thanks to everyone who reviews every time it really helps me know that this story is doing well, or if something need more explaining.**

California Year 2989

James stumbled out of the machine slightly disoriented from the travel. He stumbled to one of the chairs but unlike what he expected he was not greeted by Dr. Laver but instead a paramedic and an FBI like agent looking type of guy. The paramedic shined a light in his eye and began to ask him questions.

"Name?"

"James Anderson."

"And where are you now?"

"Earth, a year from when I left so that would be 2989. Has my friend Alanna come back yet?"

"Alanna Harrison, is unfortunately still lost Mr. Anderson. I am Agent Parson and we have been conduction an investigation on the program you participated in this past year. Had it not been for a concerned call from Ms. Harrison's parents we may have never realized that the experiment Dr. Laver and his collogues were conducting was in violation of the Human Testing Act of 2025."

"What do you mean she's lost? Where is she?" Said James in a panic, and still trying to process the information he had just heard.

"Middle Earth according to her Biofeed. Before you left you were all secretly imprinted with these chips that monitored your brainwave activities and other general health information, it also helped us locate all the participants in their other worlds. However, Ms. Harrison's information states she is alive and well but something is messing with the information and making it difficult to locate her at this time. Now we had been reading your file and you were also sent to the same location as Ms. Harrison just at an earlier time and therefore understand the world. We need you go back and try and find Ms. Harrison and bring her back."

"Wait, I just got back to earth and you want me to spend another year or whatever in Middle Earth without telling me what the hell is going on exactly. What do you mean Dr. Laver broke the Human Testing Act?"

"Dr. Laver it turns out is actually a psychologist trying to examine extreme culture shock and how people cope in new environments; he teamed up with another scientist who needed test subjects for his new invention that machine behind you there. Now you seem to be fairly healthy and sane according to your feed however most of your classmates have had to be institutionalized. Those who are fit to do so will be testifying against Dr. Laver in an upcoming trial. The more people we can get to testify the easier this case will be, which is why we need Ms. Harrison. Should you agree we would have to send you back to Middle Earth sometime before her feed was disrupted."

"So, you want me to go back in time and into another world?"

"Actually for you it's forward in time, but let's not discuss the issues with time travel, we need you to leave as soon as possible, so whenever you are ready." Said the Agent looking at him as though expecting him to leave right away.

"Do I have to leave right now? I mean if she in grave danger sure but if not can't I at least get a cheese burger or something? I mean I know it's only been a year here but I think time moves fast there cause it feels like I've been gone forever."

"We do not know the exact degree of danger Ms. Harrison is in." Said Agent Parson.

"Well, I guess it's Middle Earth here I come, again." Said James with a sigh. He had kind of been looking forward to at least seeing some of this friends again but is seemed going to Middle Earth would be a nice way to escape whatever scandal had just happened here on Earth. So he found himself putting his battered knapsack back on and stepping into the machine once more.

8888888888888

Middle Earth: A Few Miles Away From the Mines of Moria

James landed to the ground with a thud feeling that familiar nauseous feeling. He looked around at his surrounding and realized he had no idea where he was, luckily for him however the Fellowship was just a short ways in front of him and he could see them walking in the distance. He was far enough away he figured that they must not have heard him arrived because none of them turned back to look at him.

He noticed they all looked very much like their characters from the movies, he recognized the four shorter travelers to be the hobbits, who were walking with the wizard Gandalf, the man behind them must be Boromir and the man next to him Aragon. Behind the men where the dwarf, Gimli, and the elf Legolas and walking in between them was a woman with red hair, who must be Alanna. He was glad to see she looked unharmed but he knew he could not just approach the group out of the blue, after all he needed to think of a reason to explain himself. He assumed he would be fine because he was an old friend of Gandalf's however he would just follow them for now.

"I've noticed you have been doing better since you have gotten some more rest." Said Legolas to Alanna.

"Yes, I have. It's much easier not the listen when I'm well rested." She said with a smile.

"Personally I am just looking forward to some good hospitality, just wait until we get to Moria. It will be easy for us all to rest with some good ale in our systems." Said Gimli.

"I suppose so." Said Alanna with a forced smile, she really hoped what Gimli said was true but so far things in this world were following the books and movies quite well, which means all they would find in Moria was death.

"Well I should go and talk to Gandalf and make sure he is talking us on the right path." Said Gimli heading more towards the front of the group leaving Legolas and Alanna behind.

"I never did thank you for saving me, again…" She started to say before he interrupted her.

"If it helps any it was the first time I saved you from a pile of snow, although you could still look at it as I saved your from being lost again." He said with a teasing smile, he expression changed to a more serious one however when he said. "It's a good thing too though, I don't know what I would do without you, I've grown quite used to your presence."

"I'm sure you will find someone else who teases me just as much as I do. Gimli seems to have a knack for it." She said trying to lighten the mood. His statement troubled her in the sense that she knew one day she would not be around him anymore.

"I do not think the dwarf possesses similar enough qualities to you nin ai lhach to make him even close to being a substitute for you…" he said more but it was in elfish and spoken in a much quieter tone.

"What did you say?" She said with interest unable to hear him finish the statement.

"Nothing." He said avoiding eye contact with her and instead looking behind him for he thought he had heard something. If Alanna had been able to hear all that he had said it would have been "to make him even close to being a substitute to you, nor could anyone replace you for that matter." However instead of inquiring further on the subject she too looked behind her to see what he was looking at.

"What is it?" She whispered as his elfin eyes scanned the road behind them, for a moment he would have sworn he saw a man jump off the path to duck behind one of the many boulders on the road.

"I thought I saw something for a moment, there behind that rock." He said nodding in the direction he was looking at. The pair looked there for quite some time before thinking it must just be their eyes playing tricks on they so they continued as usual.

"So what do you think you are going to do when all this is over?" asked Alanna.

"I don't know, my father would probably want to me settle down and return home. Basically be exactly like my two older brothers"

"Find yourself a nice elfin girl, that sort of thing? However I did not ask what your father wants you to do I asked you what you wanted to do." She said with a smile.

"Did it ever occur to you that I do not need to look for someone because I have already found them?" He said with a sigh.

"Yes, I suppose we do have to talk about that."

"I have heard some of your conversations with Aragon and I agree it's really not in our best interest to pursue something besides friendship, however…"

"Before you say whatever it is you are about to say, I think you really need to think about it. I'm just trying to be sensible, I have to return home in a year's time and even if I did not you would remain the way to look today and I would become this shriveled old woman it would be weird."

"You're lecturing me about what's sensible? This coming from the same woman who nearly froze to death because she wanted to stand in the rain, and who joined a fool's quest to destroy the one ring of power? Where is the sense in those actions?"

"Yes, but those actions only affected me. Don't you understand that by choosing to be with me it's only going to cause you pain?" She said in a quiet voice. Truth be told she was glad they were having this talk it was good to finally get all these feelings and what not out in the air. However they were reaching the mines of Moria soon and this might not exactly be the best place to be discussing their relationship.

"To be quite honest pondering all the issues you have brought up has brought me greater pain. I also believe it is causing Aragon pain as well. As for what you brought up earlier you forget that those actions did not only affect you for who was out there in the rain with you then and who journeys with you now?"

"Legolas, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that Le melon!" He said possibly slightly louder than he had intended to. Truth be told he had know this for some time and had been trying to fight it with reasons like the ones she presented. He also knew the consequences of his actions but he also knew that if he did not tell her he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Did you just say you love me?" said Alanna not sure if he realized he had said the last part of the sentence in elfish, she thought that was what he said but she did not want to assume. If he had said he loved her should would certainly return the sentiment but she had to be sure, however they were interrupted when Legolas was called forward to scout the path ahead.

When Aragon noticed his friend coming forward he noticed he had an irritated expression on his face.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked in elfish

" Something is always troubling me, at the moment it is the fact that I just told Alanna I loved her."

"Did it not go well?" Said Aragon with concern.

"I don't know she did not respond before, I was called here." Said Legolas scanning the path ahead. He could see a dark lake and a door that was illuminated by the light of the moon and stars. Alanna who had caught up with the rest of the group was walking next to Gimli and heard him exclaim. "The walls of Moria!" when they got closer to the great stone cliffs. They soon reached the door Legolas had seen in the distance and Gandalf went closer to examine it.

"Itidin, it mirrors only starlight and moonlight. It reads 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." Said Gandalf.

"What do you suppose that means?" Said Merry

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the door will open." Replied Gandalf in a confident tone. He however tried some sort of spell and the door did not open at all. Alanna had a feeling it would be awhile before they got the door open and so she turned her attention to Legolas instead, who was at her side once again.

"Did you truly mean what you said earlier?"

"Do you even know what I said earlier?"

"I had an idea; my elfish isn't that good though so, I'm still not entirely sure."

"I said I love you." He said causing the dwarf Gimli who was also beside them and therefore heard the entire conversation to scoff and say. "I hope this doesn't come as a surprise to you, I told have told you the elf had feelings for you weeks ago."

This caused Alanna to laugh and say "Oh really and how is that?"

"The ranger and him kept having long talks in Elfish and like you I don't know much of it but the kept mentioning a her, and you being the only member of the fairer sex in the fellowship and the way he looks at you I could only assume. Now put the lad out of his misery and tell him you feel the same way." Said Gimli rolling his eyes.

"Legolas, I love you as well." She said with a smile. The moment however was short lived because while they had been talking the rest of the fellowship had figured out the riddle opening the doors to Moria. Everyone's attention was now focused on the dark entry way. As they entered Alanna felt a felling of foreboding

Gimli however did not seem to feel the same way and said to Legolas "So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarfs, roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a Mine...A mine!"

Gandalf had lit a light on his staff and its glow was now spreading through most of the cavern entryway. However unlike way Gimli had been describing the mine was instead full of skeletons, with rusting armor and arrows sticking out of their bodies.

"This is no mine...it's a tomb!" Said Boromir after looking around.

"Oh...no...no..no... !" Exclaimed Gimli with sadness.

"Goblins!" Said Legolas after pulling an arrow out of one of the bodies and realizing what kind of people used it. Everyone in the fellowship was on edge and drew their weapons. They made towards the entrance once again when Boromir said "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

Frodo however was suddenly dragged alone the floor by something grabbing his feet. He cried out causing Boromir and Aragon to rush forward to his aide. Aragon severed the tentacle of the beast that had grabbed Frodo and some of the Fellowship began to join in as well. In the commotion Alanna found herself shooting arrows at the beast from closer to the further outside of the cave than she originally intended. She was so distracted she didn't even have time to reach when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a crack in the wall. The person had a hand over her mouth and she struggled for a moment before she realized who it was.

"James?" She said when he lowered his hand. She did not recognize him for a second because of the beard that was on his face.

"Alanna, I have to take you back." He said gravely, he had been following her for some time and saw how much she liked it here and it made this very difficult to do.

"James, what are you talking about, my year is not even close to being up yet. I can't go back." She said getting out from their hiding place and hoping to rejoin the Fellowship. However when she looked around she noticed the door to the mine was caved in and there was no way else there.

"Look, is complicated but something goes wrong with the experiment you don't make it back when your year is up." He said to her with urgency. Alanna however was not listening and already began to try and lift one of the great rocks blocking the entrance. "What are you doing?" asked James.

"I have to meet up with the Fellowship, you must understand James, I can't go back especially not now." She said looking at the great pile of rocks and realizing it was hopeless to try and move them. She knew Legolas would notice almost instantly that she was missing, she also knew they would probably think her to be dead.

"I know, I've been following you all this time. I heard everything, god damn it Alanna what did I tell you in my letter?" He said angry with her for making his job harder.

"You said I don't make it back, did it ever occur to you that maybe in the future I do not wish to be found?" She said with a sigh.

"No I thought something might have happened to you, like you might have died."

"Well it does not matter now; you being here had messed up the timeline. Everything is already different."

"I know, perhaps we can still fix things though. I will promise you now Alanna that I will stay with you until the ring is destroyed and I know that you are safe. If you are near death, I'm bringing us back without protest, if not in a year's time you can decide what you wish to do."

"Alright, that is fair."

"Well, there is no way we are getting into the mines; our best bet would be to head to Lothlorien." Said James with a small smile. "We have a lot to talk about and quite a lot of time to do it."

**Well there you have in James, will not be in the story more so that will make things interesting. Also keep being awesome and review!**

.


	11. Separation

**Thanks for the reviews! This next chapter should be interesting.**

Alanna and James began their journey toward Lothlorien which would be about a long days walk because James knew a rather handy shortcut. It was not easy to travel by foot and involved a lot of bouldering but Alanna and James were moving along quite well. James informed Alanna on most of the news the Agents had told him, but not about how they needed her to testify in court, he did not want to pressure her. Alanna too informed him of what he had missed and told him about most of her time in Middle Earth. They had to hide occasionally when Alanna saw a flock of crows that she thought might be spies of Saruman.

"You know, it was defiantly not this bad, when I travelled here last time." Said James once they had come out of hiding once again. He noticed already that Middle Earth had changed quite a lot since when he was here. There was a great tension in the air.

"Really? After I left Rivendell this is all I seem to be doing in climbing mountains." Said Alanna thinking he might have meant the particular path they were travelling on and how different the climbing was.

"Well that and catching the eye of a certain elfin prince. So how did that happen exactly?"

"Legolas was the first person I met when I arrived in Middle Earth. I have known him longer than anyone here. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did, I am not sure when it really started that friendship became more of something else. God he probably thinks I'm dead right now…" She said with worry, she could only imagine what sort of horrible thoughts might be running through his head.

"He will be happy to see you once we reach Lothlorien then, won't he?" Said James noticing how said his friend looked. She really did care greatly for the elf and although part of him was glad she had found someone in her life to care for in such a way it also pained him knowing the difficulties that lay ahead for the pair…

88888888888 Mines of Moria 888888888

Inside the mines it was very dark after the rocks fells closing off the entrance. A faint light began to form on the staff Gandalf was holding casting a glow around his face as he spoke. However Legolas was not listening and used the faint light to look around the Fellowship, and what his noticed caused his heart to stop for a moment in panic.

"Where is Alanna?" He said with urgency.

The rest of the Fellowship looked around as well as Legolas went over to where most of the rocks had fallen and pressed his ear to one hoping perhaps to hear something on the other side, but he heard nothing but silence.

"Well…maybe she's just stuck on the other side. That thing won't be back for awhile, she would head back to Rivendell then right?" Said Sam who always tried to look on the bright side.

"Perhaps,Sam. Keep walking you heard Gandalf it's a four days journey through Moria, I will catch up with you in a moment." Said Aragon knowing they had other tasks to deal with at the moment. They all knew what they had signed up for. Gandalf nodded and lead the hobbits and Boromir down some of the entryway, Gimli had paused for a moment before heading away with them as well.

"Anything?" He asked with concern, having a slight amount of hope Alanna was on the other side. However he had a feeling if she was she would have called for help if not it was likely she was crushed during the rock fall.

"No, only silence…" Said Legolas grief filling his words.

Aragon closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh of grief as well. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you friend, but we must press on."

"We must see the ring to Mordor." Said Legolas nodding in understanding. Aragon could see however that his friend was in a great deal of pain and this worried him greatly. Alanna had been a good friend of his and he death had been something none of them were really prepared for.

They quickly caught up with the rest of the group and once could almost instantly notice the tension and sadness that was there. No one spoke until they reached a part of the cavern that branched off into three directions.

"I have not memory of this place." He said before sitting down on a rock in the middle of it all.

"Are we lost?" whispered Pippin to Merry.

"No, I don't think we are shhh Gandalf's thinking." Scolded Merry.

"Merry, Alanna's just trapped outside the cave right? I mean everyone's acting like she died, but she's fine isn't she?" Said Pippin. At this point in time Legolas left the group who was standing a few feet away from Gandalf to sit by himself further away from the light. Aragon noticed this and said to the hobbit. "If you wish to have hope, you may do so Master Hobbit, some of us are a little more jaded."

He looked over to see how his friend was doing and planned to go and talk to him when he noticed a rather peculiar sight. Gimli the dwarf had gone and taken a seat next to Legolas.

"I did not think elves like to sit alone in the dark." Said Gimli when he took a seat next to the elf.

"We don't, but it mirrors my grief. I knew one day she would die, I just did not think it would be so soon or so sudden. I was not prepared."

"She knew what she was signing up for, and she would have wanted us to continue on."

"I also recall her wanting us to be friends."

"I recall that as well."

It was then that Aragon came over to join them and said. "Gandalf has found the way."

They began their journey through the pathway Gandalf had chosen and Gimli had gone ahead more with the hobbits.

"Tis a peculiar sight an elf and a dwarf talking with one another." He said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Alanna, always said she wished us to put aside our difference and become friends. I believe we both feel the need to honor some of her last wishes."

"You were talking to her right before…if it does not pain you too much what was she talking about?" Said Aragon curious to know himself. He and Alanna had grown quite close over their journey, and he would surely miss her joyful spirit.

"She told me that she loved me." Said Legolas his expression unreadable. Although Aragorn had known for sometime how Alanna felt about Legolas she had never truly said that she loved him. He had heard earlier that day Legolas had told her how he felt but he did not know she had returned the sentiment. He wondered which would have been worse for Legolas, the fact that he knew she loved him before she died or if it would have been less painful to never know what he had lost. It also worried him greatly for other reasons, elves could only die in two way, if they were mortally wounded or from a broken heart and Legolas had just lost the only woman he loved less than an hour ago. They were also underground and in great darkness.

Legolas seemed to understand his friends concern. "I'm not going to fade anytime soon…"

"Perhaps it would be in all our best interest to think more like the hobbits, in these dark times. Hebo estel, my friend, sometimes it is all we can have." Said Aragon putting a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder before walking along with the rest of the group. Perhaps Aragon was right, it was a fool's chance that Alanna was alive and there was little hope to be had, but sometimes hope is all you can have.

888888888888

Alanna winced as her hand slipped and she cut herself on yet another rock. They had been travelling into the night because the trail was so dangerous it was taking longer than expected. In a way she was glad for the distraction because it meant she did not have to think about the fact that she was away from Legolas and the pain he must be going through no knowing she was alive.

"Remind me never to let you take me on another short cut again." She called to James pausing for a moment before starting to wrap more linen from her knapsack around the new wound.

"You'll thank me when you have more elves to ogle." Said James rolling his eyes.

"I don't need more, I just want the one you took me away from. He's probably devastated." Said Alanna rolling her eyes as well.

"Well aren't we full of ourselves." Said James with a smirk.

"Would you be devastated if the woman you loved told you that she loved you only to be two minutes later be crushed by a rock slide?"

"Uh, yeah, but it's not very likely to happen back at home so, guess I don't have to worry about it." Said James. Alanna noticed after they climbed over that last rock they had suddenly entered a vast green forest, so dense it blocked out most of the light from the stars and moon.

"James, is this Lothlorien?" Said Alanna looking around for a moment before noticing James was standing with his hands up in surrender. The reason he was standing this way was because six elfin guards had them surrounded and were pointing arrows at them. Alanna followed suit until another elf stepped forward and the guards lowered their weapons.

"None have ventured on that path in a long time, but The Lady of the Wood said this was the path you would take. I will lead you to a place to rest and since you look weary from travel in the morning we shall escort you further into the woods to meet with her." Said the elf much to Alanna's relief in common. She thought he looked a lot like Haldir in the movies but she did not want to assume.

Alanna opened her mouth to great him but James beat her to it. "I am James, this is my friend Alanna, we thank you for your kindness."

"I am Haldir." Said the elf nodding at each of them in turn.

Haldir showed them to a place in the trees where a scout tower had been perched where they would all rest for the night. James who had travelled quite a lot in a short amount of time was very tired and went to sleep almost instantly. Alanna on the other hand had too much on her mind and sat leaning against the wall. She noticed although most of the other elves ignored her Haldir seemed to look at her with curiosity.

"I'm not very tired." She said thinking perhaps he was confused as to why she was not resting.

"Whether you rest or not is your choice Milady, what I was noticing was that the cloak you wear bares the symbol of Mirkwood." Said Haldir. One of the other elves turned to Haldir and said something to him in elfish, although Alanna could only pick up a few words he basically said men have become thieves and it was likely stolen.

"I did not steal it and yeah just because I'm mortal does not mean I can't understand you." She said sharply. She had after all had a rather trying day and did not like being accused of being a thief. The elf who had spoken earlier still looked at her with suspicion so she clarified. "It was lent to me by the one I love because I was cold, we have been separated and I thought perhaps The Lady of the Woods could help me."

"That is not just the symbol of Mirkwood but one of royalty." Said one of the other scouts.

"I suppose it is, it belongs to Legolas Greenleaf." She said shifting uncomfortably when the rest of the elves looked at her incredulously. "Is it safe to go for a short walk, I need a moment to myself." She said to Haldir

"Do not stray too far." Said Haldir nodding and showing here where to climb down the tree. She winced slightly on the way down because of the cuts on her hands but once she was down there she headed in the direction that was deeper into the forest. After walking for awhile thinking about what the fellowship and Legolas were going through and hoping things would follow the original storyline and nothing would happen to him. She was so much in though she hardly noticed that she had no idea where she was now or how to get back to where she was before, usually at a time like this she would run into Legolas but he was quite far from here.

Eventually she grew tired and found a spot beneath one of the great trees and using the cloak she wore as a blanket drifted off to sleep. A few hours later she woke to sunlight streaming in through the trees and the feeling that someone was watching her. She woke with a start for a moment before calming down when she realized she was not in danger.

Standing over her was an elf that she could only assume was Galadriel looked at her with a bemused expression. There was something haunting beautiful about the she elf and like many of the characters she looked very much as she appeared in the films.

"Your friend has been worried about you all morning, shall I tell him you wish to be found now?" She said looking at her with those intense blue eyes.

Now that it was light out Alanna realized she was just on the outskirts of the capitol city. She must have been walking for longer than she realized. "Um…yes." She said still slightly groggy from sleep.

"Didn't Haldir tell you not to wander too far?" Said a concerned James who had just spotted her after looking for her all morning. The elves had tracked her this far but for a while where unable to find her even though they were right in front of her.

"I was near the city, I was fine." Said Alanna rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right you've been here the whole time and I just didn't notice it." Said James sarcastically. Which made Alanna confused until Galadriel clarified.

"Your mind was troubled child of another world; you were in great need of rest. It was better you were not disturbed." Said a voice in her head. She recognized it to be Galadriel's and wondered how she knew her mind was troubled, then again she was the Lady of the Wood and there was a certain mystery about her.

"Thank you for finding her, Lady Galadriel." Said James with a slight bow before ushering Alanna towards one of the rooms they had been given to stay until the Fellowship arrived by Galadriel. "Why did you walk off last night?"

"I'm sorry I just needed to be away from things for awhile. Elves can be very condescending."

"Hey, you're the one in love with one not me." Scoffed James.

"Legolas is different." Said Alanna rolling her eyes.

"Well all I'm saying is you better get used to it, because not many are going to like the idea of you two together, if you really do love him it's something you're going to have to deal with the rest of your life." Said James in a matter of fact sort of tone.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you think if it?"

"I don't know what the hell to think anymore, Alanna. Plus I hardly know the guy but it's a little weird you fell in love with someone for the longest time I thought was a fictional character. You're probably not coming back are you?"

"Probably not, I think my place is here now. It's kind of sad but sometimes I hardly remember what Earth was like."

"Hey, I don't blame you this place is awesome and I suppose it's like the saying goes, home is where the heart is right?" Said James with a smile. It was weird to see his friend grow so attached to a place in such a short amount of time. It was also strange for him that it suited her so well, having seen her now one would things Middle Earth had always been her home.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She said with a sigh. She just hoped more than anything that Legolas was alright. It would be a few days before the Fellowship reached Lothlorien and they still had some battles in Moria and the loss of Gandalf to cope with. Part of her wished she was with them now, to share in these hardships instead of safely sitting in Lothlorien. She missed having friends to talk to, sure she had James but things between them had changed. He had matured greatly from his experience in Middle Earth and joked far less often with her than he had before, part of her missed the old James. After James left the room, she decided to take a bath to do something to keep her busy and because she imagined she was quiet filthy. She noticed someone had provided her with a change of clothes, a dress once again. She was beginning to think that perhaps when all this was over she should invest in such a garment so she would not need to keep borrowing ones for random people.

She dressed in the white garment and headed down the stairs to go for a walk once again, this time being very mindful to stay inside the city. For now all she could do was enjoy the beauty of Lothlorien and wait for the Fellowship to return.

At one point during the day she ran into James and the two of them talked a bit about the news James had heard.

"So, what are you going to do now that this whole thing was just a sham?" Asked Alanna.

"I don't know, probably still write a book about my experience, get it published and what not." Said James with a shrug.

"It's strange though isn't it, knowing we can just experience this place rather than actually having to research it. To be quite honest I'm kind of glad I don't have to take notes anymore when I come back, well actually I suppose I'm not coming back am I?"

"I couldn't keep up a long distance relationship with my girlfriend across the state; I don't exactly think a cross universal relationship would be the best idea." He said with a laugh.

"True."

"Hey, when I actually meet the elf you know I'm going to have to give him the sort of concerned big brother talk right? I mean cause you're like a sister to me and I have to look out for you."

"Do what you must, just don't ambush him about it alright?"

"Sure, fine. Hey do you know what else I was just thinking, do you think the Fellowship will like me? Because if I met up with you guys sooner I would have at least know Gandalf but now they might not trust me."

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Said Alanna looking off in the distance, she just had to keep telling herself if would only be a short while before she met up with them once again.

**Don't forget to review. I will try and update ASAP**


	12. Paths

**Like I said reviews help me want to update, so here is the next chapter rather sooner than I thought I would have it done, but don't worry it's not rushed I just felt more motivated to put thought to print or rather type sooner.**

Alanna woke the next morning after spending her first true day in Lothlorien exploring the city, today she had decided would be a more productive day. She was still tired from her journey here which she realized had taken nearly two day, the first being occupied completely by the path through the mountain and the second was split between her arrival to the outskirts of Lothlorien and her visiting the city. Today she dressed in more practical clothes wearing once again her green tunic which thankfully had been washed and pulling her hair once again in a braid out of her face.

She grabbed her sword and bow and went over to James's room to see if he wanted to train with her. He however did not answer his door which meant he was either asleep or somewhere else. She left the building in the trees she was staying in and headed into a clearing she thought would be good to practice some archery. She was however presented with the problem of not having real usable target. Sure she could have used one of the trees, but she knew the forest here was of great importance and did not want to seem rude and harm it for an unnecessary reason.

"If you wish I could bring you a target, we have a few the younger elves uses for practice." Said a voice from behind her. She however was not startled as much as she used to be, she was starting to get used to how quiet the elves were. She turned to see Haldir standing in the clearing as well.

"Yes, thank you." She said with a polite smile. "How did you know I was out here?"

"I was just finishing up my patrol duty and was heading back into the city, and you make a great deal of noise when you walk, especially when you put your sword down on the ground." Said Haldir looking over at the weapon Alanna had just tossed to the ground a moment ago.

"Well, I suppose it was a good thing too otherwise I would not have been able to practice my archery." She said noticing he looked as though he was about to say something but instead opted for silence. "What? You looked as though you were about to say something."

"I have heard Prince Legolas is quite skilled with the bow, I was just curious as to how you yourself were."

"Well both Legolas and I have been using a bow since we were six; however he is nearly 4,000 and I 25, so he is clearly better than I. It is safe to say for my own skill that I am neither the best nor the worst person with a bow."

"A very humble thing to say for someone so young, for what I hear from your friend James you are rather skilled in archery."

"If you already knew they answer why did you bother to ask me?"

"I have learned over the years, Lady Alanna it is best to judge a person by their own actions and words, rather than those of others. I suppose as well I should apologize for the behavior of my colleague a while ago, he should know better to say such things"

"I do not hold a grudge. In a perfect world everyone would just accept one another for whom they are, but no world is perfect even one as beautiful as this." She said looking up at the great trees for a moment before looking back at Haldir. Haldir nodded in agreement and then went to fetch one of the targets for her to use. The two spent most of the day talking while Alanna practiced. It became no mystery to him why someone would want to spend time with Alanna once they talked with her further. She had a surprising wisdom that came only from truly studying those of the past and learning from their mistakes, yet at the same time the world was still very new to her and she treated each moment with appreciation that many did not take the time to do. He also noticed she wore not ring showing she was betrothed to Legolas, and he wondered if perhaps that had something to do with the fact she was mortal, he however though it might be a sensitive subject and did not want to ask.

While Alanna and Haldir started to form a new friendship. James had gone for a walk to think about some of the problems that he was going to have to face in the near future. One that was currently on his mind was the fact that the people tracking him must have know he had found Alanna and he wondered why they had yet to take them from this world. He though however perhaps it was a good thing because it seemed Alanna had no intention of returning home. While he was walking he ended up finding himself in the presence of Galadriel who seemed to know what was bothering him.

"The reason they have yet to find you is because you are under the protection of these Woods." She said out loud.

"So once we leave the Woods they can find us?" He said wanting to clarify the statement.

Galadriel just nodded and then said. "If you wish for them not to find you, the only way to hide is to renounce your tie with that world."

"But if I destroy Alanna's chip they will know something happened to her and they will send me back, how can I stay if that will happen? Unless…but then I can't go back." Said James thinking more out loud than actually talking with Galadriel.

"Would you like to see, what might come to pass for it may ease your decision?" said Galadriel walking towards the stone basin full or what appeared to be water. James looked hesitant for a moment but eventually decided he would try it. What he saw troubled him greatly and in fact made his decision even more difficult.

"Could it be fixed, could it stop someone from dying if I just had them take us both back?" He said trying to find some way around the future he had just seen.

"To be separated forever from the one he loves would put too great a strain on his heart, no matter which path you chose one will die because of it"

"Right…well I've never been good at thinking much through so I'm going to go with what just came to mind now." Said James with a sigh. Galadriel just nodded and looked at him with those knowing eyes. James knew he could not tell Alanna about this at all for he did not want to worry her; she had enough on her mind as is. He knew however what he had to do and it would not be easy but first he would have to tell Alanna about the chips and where they were located. He did his best to push away thoughts of the future so as not to look troubled.

Alanna did not come back into her room until evening and it was then that James came to find her.

"Well, I spent the day with Haldir who is very nice, and before you say anything I would only like him as a friend I promise. How was your day?" She said turning to look at him.

"Haldir, dies in the movie doesn't he?" Said James thinking about what he saw earlier that day in the water.

"Yes, I was kind of hoping it would not happen. Is something troubling you James?" She said with concern noticing he did not look himself.

"Sort of." He said with a shrug. "I was just thinking about something the agents told me, it's just well we have these sort of chips, right at our hairline in the back of our necks. It's what they use to send us back and if they realize I've found you they would bring us back to Earth." Said James pulling out a knife from his knapsack. "If you want to stay we have to get rid of it."

"Once it is gone, I would not be able to come back, would I?" said Alanna looking at the knife.

"No, you wouldn't. And taking this thing out will probably hurt a bit." He said looking at her and knowing her mind was already made up, he could tell by the look of determination on her face.

"Alright do it." She said turning around and holding her hair above her head so he would have better access to her neck. James approach slowly and held the knife firmly in his hand. When Alanna felt the blade prick the back of her neck she said. "Wait. Are you sure you know what you're doing here?"

"Trust me, as long as I do this you will be fine." He said with a sigh.

"Alright, go ahead." She said trusting this statement completely. She felt the blade dig into her skin a bit and felt a stinging feeling that thankfully did not last long for the chip was not very big nor was it very deeply placed beneath the skin. She clenched her teeth in a effort to forget the pain and felt her eyes water slightly. When it was over she felt James press what seems like a Band-Aid over the wound.

"Yeah, I wasn't quite as authentic about the first aide as you were." He said explaining and holding up a pack of Band-Aids. He then handed her the knife. "Now, take out mine."

Alanna looked at him in disbelief. "I thought you wanted to go home, and write you book and stuff."

"I do, but I also need to stay here and look out for my friend. Plus I mean I know you can spend a year without me but after that it would be way to long and you would miss me too much." He said with a cocky grin. Though Alanna noticed sadness to his eyes that did not match the otherwise cheerful expression.

"I suppose not." She said taking the knife and beginning to cut out the chip. Once it was removed and she placed a Band-Aid over the wound she said with a smirk. "I could always ask Arwen or Legolas if they know any nice, elves of half elves we could set you up with since you're going to be here long term now."

"I don't think elves are really my type, Alanna." He said with a laugh. They paused for a moment and looked down at the bloody chips in their hands. James dropped his to the floor and put his boot over it and Alanna did the same but neither of them put any pressure on it yet.

"Well…" Said James looking at her for a moment. "No turning back after this is there?"

"No I suppose not."

"To no regrets then?"

"No regrets." Said Alanna before crushing the tiny chip with the heel of her boot. James paused for a moment before doing the same. Silence fell between the pair as they both thought about what this action meant. They could never return to Earth now, their home had become Middle Earth, it was the last time they would see any of their family or old friends. At first Alanna felt as though she was throwing away a lot of hard work by not continuing to pursue her PhD in history. She realized however that yes, she would not be able to write her book like she had planned, but instead of being know in history she was truly living it. She was going to participate in battles that shaped the very nature of Middle Earth, she would be able to understand how all those people in the past must have felt fighting for the causes they believed in.

What worried her thought was that James, had decided to stay was well, when he had nothing but her to really tie him to this world. Bilbo, and many of the friends he had made during his time here were old and dying, their stories had been told. She also noticed he had done so with slight reluctance. James later left the room not saying much else and Alanna was alone once again and decided she would try and get some sleep.

88888888888

It was their third day travelling through Moria the pathway that Gandalf had chosen that would eventually lead them to the dwarf city was for now just a narrow cave passageway. The reason they had not reached the city by now was because they were currently resting because Pippin had claimed he was starving and although usually Aragon would have pressed on, he thought given resent circumstance it might be a good idea for them all to rest.

"Take this time to rest as well." He said to his elfin friend looking at him with concern.

"I do not need it, and every if I wanted to my mind is not at ease."

"It would do you good to think of happier times." He said in a tone that meant it was more an order than a suggestion. Legolas thinking perhaps his friend was right and complied and soon found himself thinking of the time when he was just getting to know Alanna.

He could easily picture it and felt as though he was actually standing beneath the tree they took shelter under when it was raining. He could also see Alanna standing beneath the rain but instead of looking up at the sky she was looking over at him. She approached him quickly and soon he found she was hugging him and resting her head on his chest. He too put his arms around her.

"This is a dream." He said out loud as though to remind himself.

"Yes, it is." She said agreeing with him. She took a moment to look up at him with a confused expression before she said. "Though I don't usually have people in my dreams telling me such things."

He could not help but laugh at how accurately he imagined her for his was very much a response she would have. "That's because it is not your dream, nin na lhach." He explained.

Now it was her turn to laugh and she looked up at him once more and said. "No, this is my dream. If I recall correctly I'm in my bed at Lothlorien."

"You cannot be in Lothlorien…" He said with a sigh once again reminded of her death.

"Legolas, I'm not dead. I was just trapped on the other side of the wall. I met an old friend and went to Lothlorien…" Explained Alanna looking somewhere behind him. He turned and looked as well and noticed a great light and Galadriel standing beside it.

"Perhaps now you can both rest easier." Said The Lady in his mind. He had been told she could do this but he was startled none the less.

"I think I'm supposed to go now." Said Alanna leaving his embrace and he let her go with some reluctance. He soon felt everything around him fade away and he was once again staring blankly at the cave wall and Merry who was not there before but was looking at him with his head cocked to the side.

"That's just creepy. You sleep with your eyes open." Said the hobbit.

"No, elves do not sleep, I was merely resting."

"Whatever you call it, it was still creepy." Said Merry before getting up and joining the rest of the group.

Aragon offered a hand to Legolas to help him up from where he sat. "Did you rest well?"

"Yes… I think Alanna might still be alive." Said the elf with a puzzled expression.

"How?" said Aragon with interest.

"I'm not sure." Said the elf as they walked faster to catch up with the rest of the Fellowship. Aragon looked at his friend still with concern but this time it was for a slightly different reason.

88888888

Alanna too woke from her dream noticing it was still night out. She was slightly confused but if for it seemed like more than just a dream. She went next door to where James was staying to talk with him about it.

"James, I need to talk with you about a dream I had." She said inviting herself in.

"Sure, come in." he said sarcastically and sat down on what Alanna noticed was a still made bed. She looked around the room and also noticed the candle there was burning low suggesting that it had been lit most of the night.

"Have you not been sleeping?" she asked with concern.

"Just wasn't tired." He said with a shrug. Though Alana got the feeling there was something she was not telling her. "What was your dream about?" He said changing the subject. Alanna then proceeded to tell him all about the dream she had just had. When she was finished he said. "And you said Galadriel was there?"

"Yes, not really sure I want to analyze what that means."

He comment caused James to smirk and say "Like I said you just have a thing for elves. But in all seriousness, isn't she like telepathic maybe she noticed you were troubled and did some sort of weird mind thing."

"So what your suggesting is that it wasn't a dream and that Galadriel did something to link our minds together, if only for a moment."

"Yeah, like a said weird mind thing." Said James getting up and starting to usher her out the room.

"Hey, did you ever thing I wanted to talk more?" She said once she was outside the door.

"Trust me, I've heard enough about you and your elf to last me a lifetime, what more could you possible want to talk about involving him?" Said James rolling his eyes.

"Firstly that's not all I talk about, secondly he's not my elf we're not every betrothed. And today I hardly thought about Legolas, I was talking with Haldir"

"Yeah and guess what he is?"

"An elf."

"Exactly all you talk about is the damn elves. Goodnight Alanna." He snapped rather harshly before closing the door in her face. This outburst had in fact confirmed her suspicions that something was bothering James, and she got the feeling it had something to do with her.

**Yes, I know it's evil of me for not telling you what James say but you will find out in the end. :P Also please don't forget to review feel free to rant about the James thing.**


	13. Reunion

**Wow guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews. I am also keeping my word that reviews help me update quicker. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Alanna lost track of the days for she kept herself occupied during her stay in Lothlorien. James seemed to be in better sprits but still had not told her what was troubling him. He tended however to want time to himself and Alanna respected this and spend a lot of her time with Haldir when he was not on duty. He had taken it upon himself to attempt to correct Alanna's rather poor pronunciation of the elvish language, something Legolas had been trying while the Fellowship traveled together. She was not really making much of an improvement but he was patient with her and said that if she kept practicing she might improve. Today however when she went looking for him he was not where she usually found him. She noticed another scout walking by and inquired on the subject.

"Someone, spotted intruders coming from the mountains. Haldir and some of the others were sent to look for them." He said before heading in the direction he was before. Alanna realizing the intruders must be the Fellowship quickly headed away from the city and through the forest hoping to intercept them.

After walking for quite some time all she had managed to do was almost get herself killed when she caught up with the scout party Haldir was in charge of. Of course once they realized who it was they all lowered their weapons.

"Lady Alanna, what are you doing out here so far from the city?" Asked Haldir.

"I heard they spotted people entering the woods and I thought it might be my party." She said.

"These intruders bring great evil into these woods and you are not even armed. Return to the city." Said Haldir looking at the way she was dressed. Today she was wearing an olive green dress and did not carry her bow and arrow or her sword with her, he noticed however she will still wearing Legolas's cloak and noticed there was hardly ever a time she was without it.

"No, I will be fine here." She said declining but her tone was respectful.

"You will make too much noise." Said one of the other elves in the party. Haldir noticed Alanna looked ready to speak her mind to the other elf so he quickly interjected. "Fine, you may come but only because continuing to stand here and argue is a waste of time."

8888888888888

The Fellowship had reached the outskirts of the forest of Lothlorien and although this meant they were much safer there was still unrest amongst them. Gandalf had fallen and this event weight heavily on their minds. Aragon noticed Legolas was on edge the moment they had stepped into the forest, and he knew the reason for this.

"I do not doubt your hope that she is alive, however she might not have journeyed to Lothlorien. "

"I know this." Said Legolas understanding his friends concern.

"Stay close, young hobbits; they say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." Said Gimli as he looked around the forest with caution. Legolas looked around as well for he thought his elvin ears might have heard something coming from the forest.

"Well, here is one dwarf she will not ensnare so easily." Said Gimli with confidence. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." He continued only to soon be met face to face with an arrow. The Fellowship was surrounded by a group of elves all with their weapons drawn. Legolas too had his bow pulled out but quickly realized there was no use they were greatly outnumbered.

It was then that he noticed something rather odd about the group surrounding them for one of its members was quite out of place; they were unarmed and not elfish at all. Dark green eyes meet with his blue ones and he felt his heart soar, for the person standing amongst the elves was unmistakably Alanna. It seemed however he was not the first to notice this nor the first to react. He watched as she stumbled slightly from the force of the two hobbits Merry and Pippin greeting her with a joyful hug. Haldir and the others had lowered their weapons to allow for such a reunion.

"Didn't I tell you she was alive Merry?" Said the hobbit to his friend.

"Oh yeah, there was no doubt in my mind." Said Merry with a smile.

"I am glad to hear it" She said with a smile as they let her go. She then proceed to greet each member of the Fellowship in a similar fashion, even though she had only been gone for a few days she had missed them all greatly even Boromir.

When she reached Aragon he whispered in her ear. "He has missed you greatly." Before letting go of her and stepping aside so that she may greet Legolas. He hugged her tightly as though he were afraid if he let go she would disappear and all this would have been but a dream. He pulled away slightly so that he could kiss her forehead and say with great sadness in his voice. "I thought I had lost you…"

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me." She said with a smile. Although she would have loved to continue to stand here and talk to him and tell him just how much he truly meant to her, they both seemed to understand that now was neither the time nor the place. Aragon had approached Haldir and asked him for help in protecting the Fellowship. Haldir however seemed hesitant to do so for Frodo carried the Ring with him. Haldir began to lead them through the forest and Alanna although she already knew the answer inquired about Gandalf. Everyone in the Fellowship seemed to once again be filled with grief though it was lessened by whole journey but they hardly spoke for they both seemed to understand that although they were together once again and it brought them great joy, the others were greatly saddened by the loss of Gandalf. They too were saddened and it made what could have been a wonderful reunion only bitter sweet.

Instead of bringing them into the main city, the party journeyed to one of the many scout towers in the trees so that they may rest and discuses what they were going to do about the ring. Night had fallen rather quickly and it was now that Haldir had decided to address the group.

"Welcome, Legolas Son of Thranduil." Said Haldir in elvish.

"Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien and I especially for you have guarded that which is dear to my heart." Replied Legolas also in elvish. Haldir seemed to nod in understanding before turning his attention to Aragon.

"Aragon of Dunedain, you are known to us." Said Haldir still in elvish. However the fact that the conversation was all in a language that Gimli did not understand made him rather angry, Alanna seemed to noticed this and said before Gimli spoke. "Perhaps we could switch to common? Haldir, you know my elvish is not very good."

"We were just exchanging greeting, Lady Alanna you should have know this." Said Haldir looking at her with suspicion, he knew the knowledge of elfvsh she had would have allowed her to realize this.

"Yes, but others were being excluded from the conversation when they have every right to be included in the discussion." She said careful not to say whom in case it embarrassed Gimli. Haldir however seemed to know who she was talking about and said. "We have not had dealings with the dwarfs since the dark days."

Gimli however seemed to have something to say about that in return and said some rather choice words in dwarfish that caused Aragon to scold him for it. Haldir however did not seemed phased by it and instead turned his attention to Frodo. "You bring great evil here. You will go no further." He then went to join the rest of the scout party on the other side of the platform. Alanna and Legolas seemed to both have the idea that they were going to go and talk with Haldir to convince him otherwise but Aragon put out an arm to stop them both.

"I will handle it." He said understanding their intentions. "Take this time to steal a moment for yourselves."

Legolas and Alanna took this advice and decided to go off the platform and onto the ground floor so that they could talk and greet each other properly. After helping her down from the platform Legolas said nothing to her but instead just stared at her intensely.

"What?" she said with a smile.

"I just keep thinking I will wake and this will be only just a dream." He said still looking at her, she reached for his hand and brought it to her cheek and he caressed her face and felt the warmth of her skin on his fingertips.

"It is not a dream, but is nice enough to be one. I have missed you terribly. I realized we hardly had any time to talk after I told you I loved you."

"Unfortunately I do not think time will ever be on our side, Alanna." He said with a sigh taking his hand away from her face.

"Then we shall just have to make the most of that which we have." She said taking a step closer to him and looking up at him. She had half a mind to kiss him but knew that it might seem to forward for this world; after all they had made no real promises to one another, just said they loved one another.

"What is on your mind?" He said noticing she seemed to be thinking about something.

"I was just thinking about how different certain customs in your culture are in comparison to mine."

"How, so? I realize you know much about my culture yet I know little to nothing about yours."

"I suppose the best way to phrase it is that in my culture when two people are in love they are allowed to show much more affection for one another than they are here."

"I see, well I suppose when it is just the two of us it might be more acceptable to do such things." He said thinking about her words for a moment before answering. Alanna let out a laugh at the answer and said with a smirk. "Yes, I suppose it would be." He noticed sometime during the conversation she had gotten even closer to him to the point where their faces were a mere inches apart. He wondered when this had happened and was slightly concerned at just how much of an effect she seemed to have on him. Their lips met for a brief moment but it was enough to make Alanna's knees go weak and the world around her seemed to fade away, the only think that matter right now was this moment. She was surprised that such a chaste kiss had such an effect on her but the moment was short lived for they were interrupted but someone clearing their throat.

The couple looked up to see Aragon standing there raising a questioning eye brow more at Legolas than at Alanna. Legolas in fact looked rather guilty about the matter.

"Should I take this to mean the two of you are betrothed?"

"Uh…not but it's common for people in my land to do this with people they love even before they are married or soon to be." Said Alanna with a shrug trying to play it off as nothing.

"Be that as it may, you were just lucky it was I who went to fetch you. I think others may have gotten the wrong idea." Said Aragon looking at the couple. "I came to tell you that we are heading into the city. Alanna can you go up and ask Haldir if we will be taking the path to the east?"

"Sure…" Said Alanna looking between the two friends, judging by Aragon's tone she got the feeling he was about to scold Legolas for their actions. As she walked back she almost couldn't help but laugh at the situation, it was such a small kiss something anyone back on Earth could do in front of thousands of people and no one would bat an eye and now she too was almost feeling guilty about it. She was beginning to notice just how much she had gone native.

Once Alanna left Aragon looked over to his friend a raised an eyebrow again staring at him pointedly.

"I have told you before of the effect she has on me. She makes me forget all sense of reason" He said as though trying to explain his actions.

Aragon just shook his head and said "Be that as it may, you do intend to ask her for her hand."

"Of course I do, I just wanted to wait for the right time."

"Your mother would be very pleased." Said Aragon with a smile.

"My mother would be pleased with anyone who makes me happy, my father on the other hand will probably disown me or think me mad."

"Yes, marring a mortal and friend with a dwarf. He will wonder where he went wrong in raising you." Said Aragon with a laugh.

88888888888

The Fellowship met with Galadriel and Celeborn when they first arrived in the city and they were given a spot to make camp for the night so they could rest. Throughout the trees you could hear a mournful song rising. Alanna had returned back to her room rather than say with the Fellowship for she hoped to catch James, luckily for her he was in the room across from her so she entered to talk with him.

"The Fellowship has returned."

"So I hear. And Gandalf has fallen into shadow." Said James sadness etched in his tone.

"Yes, you were close to him." Said Alanna with concern.

"I was. " He said with a sigh. "You know when I first started all this I thought it would be this great adventure and it would be all fun and games, but it is so real. Almost more so than back at home, I have felt greater fear, joy, and grief here than I ever had in my whole life."

"James, something is troubling you I can tell, and I have respected you enough not to ask but now I must know, what is it?"

He let out a sigh and looked hesitant to speak but still did "Galadriel basically told me that if I did not stay you would die. Don't worry you will be fine and it will all work out in the end for you. I did not tell you because I did not want you to worry." Said James, although this statement was true he left out important facts that really made it more of a lie. "Be since I'm here, all is well right?" He said with a smile.

"I suppose so. I am sorry I have made you have to stay when you did not want to." Said Alanna thinking this must be the reason why he was angry with her earlier.

"I would much rather stay here than have your blood on my hands, trust me." He said in a serious tone.

"Well, since you're stuck here would you at least like to meet the Fellowship?"

"Sure, why not. Then I can tease the elf right?"

"Actually can you wait until tomorrow? I kissed him today and Aragon saw and I think I got him in trouble because we shouldn't be showing so much affection towards one another if we are not betrothed or married." She said looking guilty once again and James noticed she was blushing slightly.

"Alanna, you minx!" He said rather loudly with a teasing smirk.

"It was hardly anything and be quiet will you people can hear you." She said blushing further.

"Okay, I just worry about you. I mean make yourself an honest woman instead of just whoring yourself around." Said James still teasing her.

"I'm not making any promised but I will see what I can do." She said just going alone with it. "Now come on let's go." She said leading him down the stairs. She was just happy he had finally told her what was bothering him and that because of it he seemed in better sprits, even if it was at her own expense. In fact today had been a rather wonderful day marred by the news of Gandalf's fall. She was however still overjoyed that she and Legolas were reunited once more, she also however realized that it would not be very often they would have time together for just them.

The Fellowship's purpose was to help Frodo bring the ring to Mordor and to help aid Middle Earth in the fight for the free lands, between all of this where does one have time to pursue other things. She was beginning to realize just how much more everyone would have to face before peace would be found again. It was a long road ahead of them.

**So there you have it another chapter. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Leaving Lothlorien

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I have almost reached 100! Way to go you guys for keeping up with this story.**

Legolas heard Alanna coming to meet up with the Fellowship once again and noted that she was not alone. He did not recognize the voice of the person who was speaking but thought it might just be an elf she had befriended during her stay here. However he was very surprised when it was not an elf but instead a man who looked to be about Alanna's age or a few years her senior.

"Legolas, there is someone I want to you to meet. This is one of my greatest and oldest friends. Legolas this is James son of Alan and James this is Legolas son of Thranduil."

"James?" Said Legolas looking at her with confusion. He had remembered Alanna mention she had a friend named James but he knew this friend had traveled with Bilbo when he was younger and would therefore be much older than he appeared now.

"Yes, he traveled with Bilbo and Gandalf a long while ago." She explained thinking this might clear up his confusion. This however just left him more confused, he however reason that perhaps like Aragon, James was blessed with a longer life than most mortals. "I ran into him when I was leaving Moria and rather than travel alone I travelled with him to Lothlorien. I was going to introduce him to the rest of the Fellowship."

"Sam, and Gimli are sleeping and I do not know where Frodo has wandered off to, but I am sure the others would be glad to meet you." Said Legolas as the three of them walked closer to where everyone was staying. Boromir and Aragon seemed to be having a serious discussion and they did not want to disturbed them just yet. The fellowship overall was very welcoming to James for anyone who seemed to be a friend of Alanna seemed worthy of their friendship in return.

Merry and Pippin asked to challenge him in a duel for they had been learning how to sword fight more. Aragon and Boromir came to join the group as well and watched as the two hobbits took on the grown man. When they were finished everyone sat around the fire to talk more with James.

"Perhaps you can tell us more about your homeland, James for Alanna wished to keep most of it a secret." Said Aragon.

"Sorry, we don't like to talk much about it. I like to think that where you are from is important but not as much as where you are going." Said James.

"And where is that?" Asked Legolas.

"No idea." Said James with a laugh. They continued to talk for a little while longer as a group before Alanna decided that James had gotten comfortable enough for her to leave the group. She waited for a lull in the conversation before she stood and said. "I think I am going to go for a walk."

"By yourself?" Said Pippin confused as to why Alanna would want to leave good company to be on her own.

"No, if she would have wanted to go by herself she wouldn't have announced it like that." Explained James.

"But I've been walking all day I don't want to go on another walk." Said Pippin still confused.

"She wants the elf to go with her." Said Boromir rolling his eyes. Alanna who had been standing awkwardly by the group during the whole conversation finally joined it. "How do you know?"

"How does one not know? Even the dwarf figured out you two had feelings for one another." Said Boromir. At the point Legolas has stood as well and said he would join Alanna on her walk. The two of them were gone rather quickly leaving Pippin still confused.

"Was I the only one who didn't notice then?" He said to Merry how just shook his head.

"I hardly know any of you and I could already see from the way he looked at her he cares greatly for her." Said James. Truth be told at first when Alanna had mentioned her sort of relationship with Legolas, James had been a little concerned for he was worried the elf might not return Alanna's feelings. However the pair seemed very much in love and suited each other quite well. He had not doubt in his mind Legolas would stay by Alanna's side until the end.

"Indeed he does." Said Aragon in agreement.

"And what of the rest of you, do any of you have someone special waiting back home?" Said James trying to make conversation.

"I think I speak for most of us when I say that these are troubled times we live in and most of us have little time to pursue such things." Said Boromir. The rest of the evening they shared storied and such around the fire and it was not until close to morning that most of them went to sleep.

Meanwhile Alanna and Legolas had been walking through Lothlorien and were now sitting beneath on of the many trees in the forest. They sat in silence and Alanna was resting her head on his shoulder just enjoying each other's company.

"Alanna." He said shifting slightly causing her to take her head off his shoulder. He reached for something that was on a chain around his neck. "I want you to have this." He said handing her the silver band that was still attached to the silver chain.

"This is your mother's ring." She said taking it in her hand and recognizing it from when he had mentioned it earlier.

"Yes, I do not know if you remember its signifance. My mother gave it to me to give to the one who possesses my heart and I know now this will forever be you, Alanna." He said looking into her deep green eyes for a moment.

"It is truly beautiful, Legolas." She said looking at the ring in more detail. It was a simple elven made band with a rather intricate craving of a vine with leaves wrapping around it.

"Alanna, le no an-uir nin?" He said asking her in elvish rather than in common. He would explain should he need to but he thought she would know enough to understand. He was correct in thinking so for she knew exactly what he had said, he asked her to be his forever. Her answer however surprised him greatly.

"No." she said pausing for a moment before continuing. "I never make promises I cannot keep especially one as important as this. I cannot promise I will be yours forever but I can promise to be yours for as much of forever as I have to give." She said with a smile, though they was a slight sadness to it. They both knew that no matter what their time together would seem very short.

"It is that time which will be the happiest of my life." He said reaching out to caresses her face. I realize this in not the most traditional betrothal for we did not really exchange rings, nor have we announced it to both our families but…" he began to explain.

"Legolas, I've never been on for tradition. I do not care for formalities only that I have you in my life." She said unable to stop smiling, she reached for the necklace she worn around her neck and unclasped it. "But since I have no ring to give you, instead I give you this necklace which belonged to my mother."

It was a necklace he had seen her wear always she had explained to him once that the symbol was something for people known as Celtics. "I am not sure I can accept this…"

"Because of the fact it is my mother's and you would usually accept such a gift on our wedding day? Legolas, my home land is very far away and I will most likely never see my mother again even for our wedding day, take it as a gift now and consider it a blessing from her." She said handing it to him. This time he took it and put it around his neck before she asked him to help her.

"It should fit on your finger."

"I know but we are going through tough times and it might get in the way while I am fighting."

"True, though I would like to hope you will not find yourself in so many situations that fighting is necessary." He said looking at her with concern before clasping the necklace around her neck.

"Well how does it look?"She said with a smile.

"It suits you."

"As does yours." She said gesturing to the necklace she had just given him.

"Yes it does." He said but Alanna noticed him tense slightly as he often did when he heard something approaching.

"What is it?" she asked with concern.

"Someone is approaching, most likely and elf." He said relaxing when he realized they were not really in any danger. Sure enough not a moment later. Haldir came walking over to them.

"I just got off duty and I thought I heard voices but found it strange they would be so far away." He said explaining himself. "It is nearly morning and I think they will be serving breakfast soon if you wish to join everyone for it."

"Yes, I think that would be good." Said Legolas getting up from where he sat and then offering a hand to help Alanna up as well. She took it and then the two of them follow Haldir back into the city the three of them conversing and Legolas noticed Alanna had once again made a new friend rather quickly.

That morning at breakfast it was more of a buffet style and everyone had their food and was standing around conversing once again. Alanna and Legolas were currently standing and talking with Haldir but soon James joined their circle as well.

"You have been gone most of the evening." He said with a smirk.

"I went for a walk." She said glaring at him as though to clearly say now was not a good time to tease her.

James however did not seem to get the memo. "Right, but what took you so long. Did you and Legolas spend some quality time together?"

"If you are implying that my actions are in some way not honorable, I can assure you I merely conversed with Alanna, and asked her to be my betrothed." Said Legolas thinking that James had been implying something else, which in a way he was but only in a joking manner not in a serious one. Legolas of course realized that James was like a brother to Alanna and therefore though he was concerned of the woman he was very close to.

"Betrothed, doesn't that mean you're getting married?" said Pippin.

"I think it does." Said Merry. Both hobbits had followed James over to the conversation for they had grown rather close in a short amount of time, mostly because he joined in their joking and was often not as serious as Aragorn or Boromir.

"You're getting married!" Said Pippin very loudly to the point where even Gimli who was across the room and did not possess elvin hearing would have heard such a statement. The quiet conversation that had been going on throughout the room ceased in an instant and Alanna felt as though all eyes were upon them, which was probably true. Alanna closed her eyes for a moment wishing to be anywhere but here.

"Yes, though the proper thing to do might have been to make it a more formal statement." Said Legolas looking slightly annoyed at the hobbits. The conversation around them started up again only this time it seemed to have a new topic that basically involved the news everyone had just heard. They were speaking rather quietly and mostly in elvish so basically only Legolas and Haldir could understand exactly what they were saying. Alanna however still got the idea. She asked if they could go somewhere else and Legolas went with her.

"I don't get it, I thought they would be happy. It's good news isn't it?" said Pippin.

"Relationships between elves and mortals are generally not well accepted." Said James explaining why it was probably not the best thing to just suddenly announce the marriage they had just heard about.

Aragon who had watched the couple leave decided to join them. He found them standing over by one of the staircases and when to talk with them.

"I'm sure it is not exactly how you planned to have it announced. I will still offer my congratulations in the same manner though for this is a truly joyous occasion."

"Thank you Aragon, you words mean more than many in that room." Said Alanna with a small smile.

"Yes, thank you friend." Said Legolas nodding in agreement.

"Also I thought I should tell you we will not be staying in Lothlorien much longer. Galadriel is providing us with transportation on the river." He paused for a second noticing that Alanna looked as though she was about to speak but he interrupted her. "I have already spoken with James about him joining us in our quest and he and most of the fellowship have agree the only ones I have not heard from are the two of you."

"If he agrees to the cause I welcome him to the Fellowship." Said Legolas.

"Did you really need to ask me? Of course he can come." Said Alanna with a laugh.

"Good I was worried you might not want me around." Said James with a laugh as he joined the conversation.

"Yes, I was almost considering it after you teased me so this morning." She said with a glare though she did not truly mean it.

"How was I supposed to know, you were getting proposed to?" Said James with a shrug before turning to Legolas. "Speaking of that, I love this girl like a sister and because of this I have to give you this talk. If you do anything to hurt her, I will make you wish you cannot live forever."

"You have my word that I will do everything in my power to see that no harm comes to her. To hurt Alanna would be to hurt myself." Said Legolas looking over at James who nodded in understanding.

"Well he passed the test. Alanna you can marry him, even if he is an elf." Said James with a smile before leaving the couple alone.

88888888888

It was not until later that morning that the Fellowship gathered by the banks of the river. They had all been bid farewell personally by Galadriel and each member of the Fellowship even its newest member where given a dark green cloak with a leaf fastened on it. They had also been given some lembas bread in addition to the boats. To each member of the Fellowship Galadriel also gave an additional gift. To Aragorn she gave him a sheath for his sword as well as the gem Andruil, to Boromir, Merry, and Pippin belts of silver and gold, to Legolas a better bow, to Gimli she asked for his request to what surprised many was the fact he only wanted a strand of her hair to symbolize peace between their races. To Frodo she gave the light of the Earndil star. To James she appeared to give him nothing only to whisper something in his ear before turning her attention to Alanna. To Alanna she gave a jar of what reminded Alanna a great deal of fireflies, there purpose was to aid travels who had lost their way, and she found this to be a rather fitting gift.

And so the Fellowship continued on their journey down the great river. Alanna and Legolas were in the same boat together, while Gimli and James were in another, Boromir and Pippin were together while Sam and Frodo shared another boat, and Aragorn and Merry where in the last one. They was a tone of apprehension among the group because they all seemed to know just how much more they would have to face before they reached Mordor. James however seemed to notice this and tried to light the mood.

"Alanna, race you to that tree over there." He said pointing off into the distance where a rather tall tree was on the bank beside the river.

"Alright fine on the count of three then." She said figuring they were going to start in a little bit.

"Paddle Gimli don't let them win!" Shouted James as he and Gimli quickly began to gain speed.

"Cheater!" Alanna shouted after them as she quickly began to paddle as well. Legolas just looked at her confused for a moment before she said. "Legolas help me paddle."

"Why are we doing this?" Said Legolas beginning to paddle.

"I don't know, it's fun and besides do you want to be beat by a dwarf? We will never hear the end of it" she said with a laugh. They soon passed the other boat with Aragon, Boromir and the hobbits. She thought she heard Pippin at one point exclaim that he wished to join in however Aragon would not let them. Eventually they caught up with Gimli and James and at this point James used his paddle to push their boat off course, the river they were on was rather swift and the push cause them to hit right into a rock and water to rush into the boat.

When he realized what had happened James stopped the race to make sure they were okay.

"We are going to have to tip it, there is too much water in here." Said Legolas. James helped them transfers all the items from Alanna's boat into his own before they tipped it over. Tipping the boat however had to be done while they were in the water rather than take it to shore because it might have sank otherwise. It had also been decided that the race would be considered a tie.

When they both got back in the boat now soaking wet Alanna just looked over at Legolas and couldn't help but laugh despite the fact he was glaring at her.

"This is the third time since I have met you that I have found myself completely soaked from head to toe." He said unable to hold the glare the moment he heard her laughter.

"And you still look very handsome." She said with a smirk.

"Why do I listen to you?" He said looking at her as though trying to figure it out.

"I don't know but you best get used to it, you're the one who asked me to marry you."

"Yes I am not really sure why I did that either." He said in a teasing manner. Now it was Alanna's turn to glare at him but when he just looked at her with a smile she could not hold the glare at all. Aragorn and the others who were not involved in the race had finally caught up to the other two boats. When he took in their appearance Aragorn just laughed for it was not the first time he had seen his friend in such a state and Pippin just looked at them confused.

"What happened to you?" He said to both of them.

"Alanna was being childish once again." Said Legolas.

"Legolas is just being a grumpy old man." Said Alanna with a teasing smile. After the short amount of jesting they continued their journey down the river mostly in silence, just admiring the beautiful scenery. They past the great Argonath and eventually made it to the shore where everyone got out of the boats.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Said Aragon with a sense of urgency. The fun and games were over now they all knew this. Alanna noticed that Legolas seemed uneasy and she knew the reason, they would soon be facing great evils.

"Oh yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Eymn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that is gets better festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see." Said Gimli gloomily thinking of the path ahead.

"That is our road, I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf." Said Aragon in a tone that clearly suggested Gimli's mentioning of the dangers ahead was not appreciated. Gimli seemed slightly insulted by the suggestion.

"We should leave now." Said Legolas to Aragon with a sense of urgency.

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Said Aragon.

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me." Said Legolas glancing around the forest. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

Aragon just nodded in understanding but did not act upon it. Most of the group was already sitting down to rest but Legolas noticed Alanna grab some extra clothes from her bag and begin to walk off on her own.

"Alanna did you not hear me speak earlier of something coming, none of us should be wandering off on our own." He said once he caught up with her. She had already gone pretty far away from the rest of the group and was over by one of the bushes.

"Legolas, I'm soaking wet and for once I actually though ahead and brought a change of clothes with me from Lothlorien. I walked alone for I needed my privacy."

"I understand but still you should not be alone." He said taking the cloak from her hands and holding it out in front of him like a screen. He then looked away and said "This way I know you are safe."

"Yes, you are such a gentleman like that, and I don't even have to tell you not to look." Said Alanna putting on her dry tunic over the wet one and slipping it off from underneath. She had of course for the most part mastered changing in a way that meant she was mostly covered but was still glad that Legolas has the cutesy not to look while she changed. She though however even if it did it would not matter much for they were to be married so he would see her in such a state eventually. She smiled at the idea of being married to Legolas, it was an idea she still could not really believe would become a reality in due time.

Meanwhile James and Aragon sat with the rest of the Fellowship.

"You know from the way Alanna describes you, your relationship to her is like a brother. I am surprised you are not more suspicion of her newly betrothed." Said Aragon with a smile.

"I trust her judgment; I have always known her to keep good company." Said James. Aragon noticed however he looked uneasy as though he knew something was coming. He had noticed this look about James before and wondered if perhaps like Alanna the ring was bothering him.

"Is something troubling you, friend?" He asked with concern.

"Galadriel showed me a prophesy of what is to come…" Said James looking remorseful. He had been doing a good job of keeping his mind busy and not thinking about it, because when he was around Alanna he did not want her to be concerned. However occasionally like right not, the thought just hit him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"And what is that?" Said Aragon he was however not at all ready for the words James was about to speak.

"I'm going to die." He said rather darkly. "And not of old age either." Their conversation had been a quiet one and only the two of them had heard it which was exactly how James would have wanted it to be.

Merry who had just approached dumped a pile of kindling near Gimli's feet before looking around the group and saying. "Where's Frodo?" Sam jolted awake and looked around with worry. Aragon too shifted his attention and noticed that Alanna and Legolas were just walking back to join the group but that Boromir's shield lay alone beside where he was to sleep. Aragon quickly got up and headed in the direction he knew Frodo must have gone.

Alanna and James just looked at each other for a moment, they knew what was to come, it was the end of the Fellowship as they knew it and neither one of them wanted this day to come.

**Well now you kind of know what Galadriel showed James and yes it makes me sad but you will understand why I did it all in due time. Also I know their engagement might have seemed like it happened quickly but usually elven betrothals last about a year so it's not like they are getting married right away, consider it more like now they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Please don't forget to review this has been the longest chapter I have written for this story and I would really like to get up to 100 reviews.**


	15. Uruk hai

**Well I've reached more than 100 reviews and we are now starting to shift to events that happen in The Two Towers which means the story is moving along nicely. Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews and also those people who add this story to their alerts and favorites. Here is another chapter…**

Alanna and Legolas had returned to the group just as Aragon had left and Alanna and James looked at one another for they knew what was coming. Alanna noticed that Legolas had once again tensed as he often did when he knew something was coming, he was ready for an attack.

"Merry, Pippin something is coming we should be on our guard." Said James helping the two hobbits up from where they sat resting. Gimli got up as well pulling out his axe to ready himself for the attack. They could hear it now, the sound of armor clanking in the distance, Legolas looked off towards the trees and say what was approaching.

"Uruk-hai." He said explaining to the others what he had just saw. He noticed everyone had drawn their weapons including Alanna who had pulled out her bow. He focused on her for a moment before he spoke. "We are outnumbered greatly, I am not sure you should fight."

"If we are outnumbered it is all the more reason for me to fight." She said understanding why he was concerned but knew she could actually help in the fight. James sensing this was about to become a rather lengthy argument quickly came up with a solution. "Have her climb up that tree there, that way she can still shoot arrows from above but would be better protected."

Alanna just looked over at Legolas as though asking if that was okay. "Fine, that would work, but we must move quickly they are approaching fast." He said nodding to Alanna before heading over to the tree James had pointed out. He helped her climb to the top and found her a good place to stand upon. Just as he was about to climb back down she spoke causing his to stop.

"Wait..-" When he stopped she continued. "Be safe, nin mellon." She said giving him a rather quick peck on the lips before he spoke. "You as well, nin na lhach." He said with a smile once again using her nickname this time not in jest but more in a way of expressing his love for her, just how she had called him her love. After Legolas climbed down from the tree Alanna just stood up there in hiding watching as the scene before her played out.

She watched as the members of the Fellowship all began to scatter and fight their way through the Uruk-hai. James and Gimli used their hand to hand combat weapons while Legolas swiftly shot at many Uruk-hai with his arrows, Alanna too shot arrows from her hiding place bring down many Uruk-hai and doing her best to cover members of the Fellowship from harm.

As the fighting members of the Fellowship continued to battle their way down the slope Alanna jumped down from the tree to follow them, putting away her bow and pulling out her sword for close combat. She did her best in the chaos of it all to remain unharmed, and so far she had succeeded for she remained on the outskirts of the battle. She heard a horn being blown in the distance and heard Legolas shout "The horn of Gondor!" as the Fellowship headed towards it.

Aragon slashed through many Uruk-hai to get towards Boromir who was doing all he could to fight off the many Uruk-hai in order to protect Merry and Pippin. Suddenly a black arrow pierces his body as he continues to fight, until another two arrows hit him bringing him to his knees. Merry and Pippin are scooped up by two Uruk-hai. Alanna saw this and pulled out her bow in a vain attempt to stop them from being taken; in the heat of the moment she had forgotten it was all part of the story. The shot however did not stop the Uruk-hai just draw attention to her and one of them who was not holding a hobbit said. "I will dispose of the woman." And began to charge at her as she quickly drew her sword; however he was quickly struck down by an arrow before he could even reach her. She looked behind her to see Legolas standing with his bow drawn just a little ways away, along with Gimli and James who were still fighting Uruk-hai. As the last few of their attackers thinned the rest of them went to go and find Aragon who knelt over Boromir's dead body.

He stood when they approached and said "They will look for him coming from the white tower…but he will not return." There was a moment of silence amongst them as though to honor his death, however like all deaths in the Fellowship it could not be dealt with in a normal manner, they must press on for their task left little time for grieving.

"If we are quick we can catch Frodo and Sam by nightfall." Said Legolas to Aragon. Aragon looks towards the shore where Frodo and Sam's boat could be seen lying on the riverbank as they made their way through the forest. "You mean not to follow them." Said Legolas understanding Aragon's hesitation.

"Frodo's fate in not longer in our hands." He said with slight remorse.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Said Gimli gravely.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." Said Aragon pulling out a hunting knife from his pack and strapping it to himself. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light, let's hunt some Orcs." He said with a steely light in his eye.

Gimli let out a cheer of excitement as everyone began to take various items from their packs discarding that which they did not need. Alanna who had taken a few items of clothing from Lothlorien took them out of her pack threw them to the ground, along with a book Haldir had given her that was written in elvish so she could better understand the language. Last but not least she got rid of a small leather bound notebook she had been using to keep notes in, it was the only thing she carried with her in her knapsack that was from home.

Legolas who had been travelling very light already watched as Alanna looked down at her discarded items. He noticed she had acquired new things in Lothlorien, he picked up a rather elegant looking deep blue dress that reminded him very much of one she had worn in Riverdell.

"It is a shame I never got to see you wear this."

"It's a shame I never got to wear it at all, it was a gift, one of the she elves got tired of me borrowing her dresses all the time and said I should have one of my own. I thought it would have been good to wear at our wedding." She said with a sigh, before becoming more cheerful and saying in a teasing manner. "I hope you like this tunic for it is all I own now."

He looked down at what had less than an hour ago been a clean dark green tunic that was now covered in mud and Uruk-hai blood. "I think it will be alright once it is washed." He said with a smirk. "Come, we must go now." He said leading her more towards were the rest of the group stood.

88888888888

For many days the group ran though the countryside of Middle Earth in pursuit of the hobbits. Alanna was quite honestly surprised at how well she was keeping up with everyone, James had run cross country in high school so he was faring better than she but the adrenaline was helping her keep at least at pace with the group enough so they were in eyesight at all times.

At one point they had stopped for a moment to catch their breath and Aragon had realized they were catching up causing their pursuit to continue at an even quicker pace. At the time James had offered her some miruvor which was an elven wine that increased ones strength and vitality and for this she was grateful for she was near exhaustion at this point. It was then that they realized they were talking the hobbits to Isengard and their pursuit soon lead them to Rohan.

It was nearing morning now and Legolas looked off into the distance and said. "A red sun rises; blood has been spilled this night." The hunters stood hidden behind one of the many boulders in the plain for they heard horse hoofs in the distance. Soon riders from Rohan rode past them and Aragon came out of hiding and everyone followed his lead.

"Riders of Rohan what news from the mark?" The riders quickly turned and surrounded them in a circle pointing their spears at them in a menacing way. Alanna felt Legolas put a hand around her waist and pull her closer to the rest of the group so that she was shielded by the men.

"What business does an elf, two men, a dwarf and a woman have in the Riddlemark? Speak quickly!" Said Eomer with urgency, as he looked upon the group with suspicion.

"We seek our friends, they are in danger and you would do well not to hinder us in our search." Said Alanna speaking before she realized just what she was doing. Her words had of course turned all attention to her. Truth be told she was rather tired and not really thinking in the most sensible manner.

"And just who are you to speak so boldly?" Scoffed Eomer, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Regardless of whom she is, she is still a Lady and therefore should be addressed as such." Said Legolas in a cold tone. Aragon seemed to notice the tenseness of the situation and put a hand no Legolas's shoulder as though to tell him not to do anything rash. Eromer got off his horse so that he was now level with the rest of the group.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland realm, his betrothed Alanna who is from a strange and distance land as well as her friend James. We are all friend or Rohan and of Theoden, your king." Said Aragon in a calm tone. When he began to speak the rest of the horsemen lowered their weapons.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin." Said Eomer removing his helmet. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. Like Alanna has said earlier they have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see hobbits with them?" Said Gimli with urgency.

"They would be small only children to your eyes." Explained Aragon.

Eomer however looked remorseful and said "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He said pointing off in the distance.

"Dead?" Said Gimli in a tone of disbelief.

"We cannot be sure of that Gimli." Said Alanna trying to lighten his sprits, so far everything had gone according to the books and movies she was almost positive the hobbits still lived. She noticed now that they had stopped moving and that the adrenaline was starting to leave her as well as the effects of the wine ending making her realize she was very tired. She shook her head slightly in a rather vain attempt to wake herself up.

Eomer had given them two horses which meant that they could not all ride on them so they travelled on foot walking the horses. Legolas however seemed to notice Alanna's fatigue and helped her up onto the white horse so that she would have to walk no further.

"You and your friend do not seem too worried about the hobbits?" Said Legolas for he had noticed the way the two of them reacted to the news.

"They trusted in me when I appeared dead, I would do the same for them. Plus I have learned over the years things are not always as they appear." Said Alanna with a yawn.

"You need rest, you are tired" He said stating the obvious.

"I have been running for almost four days with hardly any rest, I am far from tired I am exhausted. It is a miracle I have not fallen where I stand."

"You are not standing but instead on a horse." He said with a laugh.

"I am tired, you know what I meant." She said rolling her eyes. When they reached the pile of burning carcasses Legolas helped Alanna down from her horse, and told her to sit a little ways away from it all and try and get a moments rest. He asked James if he had anymore wine but it seemed between Alanna, Gimli and James they had drank it all during the journey here. He was not however too worried for he knew once Alanna was tired enough she could rest just about anywhere.

Aragon had after a moment of doubt realized the hobbits were still alive and had journeyed into Fangorn forest. When Legolas went over to check on Alanna he noticed she was already fast asleep and he struggled for a moment with whether or not he should wake her that was until James came over. "I can look after her if you want, and the rest of you can go and get Merry and Pippin."

"Thank you friend." Said Legolas with a nod before leaving to join Aragon and Gimli.

James not wanting to wake Alanna either just sat a little ways away from her to think about things to come. It was very alarming knowing ones death was approaching and he could already see things being set in motion. He had noticed the change in Alanna that would set the events in motion and even witnessed it a few days ago. She no longer felt herself a visitor in this world, no longer felt she was bound to the fate of what happened in the books or movies. She had tried to stop Merry and Pippin from being taken in the first place and had she succeeded it would have changed things, but she was already destined to do so, just as he was destined to fall.

It was a long while later when he heard the sound of Gandalf whistling in the distance and knew he was summoning Shadowfax. He gently shook Alanna who called him Legolas and basically told him she wished to rest more.

"Firstly, I'm not the elf and secondly Gandalf has returned." He said noticing the moment he mentioned Gandalf Alanna sprung awake, and got up quickly. The pair met up with the rest of their party and Gandalf just smiled when they approached.

"You may not be the Lord of the Horses but I am glad to see you still." He said with a wry smile.

"Gandalf, I am glad you are well." Said Alanna with a big smile.

"Gandalf old friend it has been a long time." Said James approaching the wizard and hugging him.

"To long indeed and yet the years do not show on your face." Said Gandalf with a knowing smile.

"Nor on yours, you look just as old as when I left" Said James with a wry smile. Gandalf just laughed a little at the joke before noticing that Shadowfax had approached them. Alanna had gone over to where Legolas stood and he helped her onto the horse before joining her.

"Where are Merry and Pippin?" She asked.

"We do not know, Gandalf has asked us to ride to Edoras and assures us they are safe" He said explaining their new destination. "Did you rest well?"

"Well enough for now."

The group all got onto the three horses and soon road towards Edoras, in hopes of seeing what was troubling King Theoden. When they arrived in the city there was a feeling great sadness about it. All in the villagers were dressed in black and looked upon the new comers with caution. When they dismounted and James went over to Alanna and handed her a small hunting knife.

"Hide it, they most likely won't search you." He said knowing what was coming next. Alanna just nodded in understanding but Legolas who had heard the exchange looked at her slightly confused but did not inquire further on the subject. The group then proceed up the stairs only to be greeted by many guards.

"Ah." Said Gandalf acknowledging their presence.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so heavily armed. Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." Said the guard. Gandalf just nodded in understanding as Aragorn, James Legolas and Gimli all began to take away their weapons.

"Milady, you as well." Said the guard and Alanna too began to take off her bow and arrows as well as her sword she still however keep the small danger hidden in her boot.

"Your staff." Said the guard to Gandalf.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick." Said Gandalf looking innocent. The guard seemed to hesitate for a moment before letting them pass. When they entered the hall they heard the doors close behind them as people followed them from all sides towards the throne. Gandalf was leaning slightly on Legolas to show that he seemed to need the 'walking stick' Alanna noticed that Grima was whispering things to Theoden and that there was an air about the hall that made her uneasy. She was more focused on preparing herself for what was ahead that she hardly paid attention to Gandalfs conversation until Grima shouted "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff."

It was at this moment that guards around them began to attack. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and James all started to be involved in a fist fight, when one of the guards try to attack Alanna she drew the small knife and pointed it at his neck. "Just because I am a woman does not mean I am to be underestimated." The guard backed off for a moment until he fell to the floor when James kicked his legs out from under him.

Now everyone turned to watch as Gandalf and the possessed King exchanged words. Gandalf soon expelled the invader from Theoden and everyone watched in awe as the old king returned to himself. He was however met with great grief when he discovered his son had fallen and his kingdom was not faring well.

888888888

It was not until later that day everyone was given an opportunity to rest. Alanna had gone with Eowyn who after returning from her brother's funeral offered to help her get some water ready for a bath and to offer her a place to stay in her room for there was not much lodging in the hall and the quarters were close.

As they lugged the rather large barrel of water into the room Alanna decided to strike up a conversation. "I am sure this is the last thing you want to be doing right now. Honestly I am fine I merely mentioned it once I did not need a bath that desperately. The dirt I can deal with, the blood not so much."

"It is quite alright, keeping busy keeps my mind off of things." Said Eowyn with a sigh.

"I would offer my sympathy but I have never lost someone as dear to me as you have and I am sure you would rather not have my pity." Said Alanna as they poured the water into the basin, where Alanna was meant to bath. Eowyn just nodded in understand for she seemed to recognize that Alanna like herself was one who understood the lose involved in war.

"You can borrow some of my things if you wish, for I notice you have not other clothes." Said Eowyn before leaving the room to give Alanna some privacy. She returned when Alanna had finished. "There is food in the hall if you wish to have some; mostly they are discussing what we are to do since war is upon us."

"I fear it was bound to come eventually, soon there will be war among all the free lands." Said Alanna darkly.

"One of your companions, the elf, he inquired as to how you were doing? I told him you were well, he seemed very concerned however."

"He always worries greatly about me." Said Alanna with a smile thinking that it was sweet he was concerned about her.

"So it is true then that you are his betrothed?" Said Eowyn also with a smile.

"God help me yes." Said Alanna with a laugh. "Don't get me wrong I love him dearly but sometimes I hate the fact that he is so damn perfect all the time. For example it took me like fifteen minutes to brush my hair and did you see his hair it's perfect and we just fought Uruk-hai and ran for four days straight. Sorry if that seemed random, I just haven't had someone of the fairer sex to talk to in a very long time and you would understand such a dilemma."

"Yes, it would be nice to have hair like his all the time." Said Eowyn with a laugh agreeing with her.

"And he's going to look like that the rest of his life while I start to get wrinkles and my hair turns to grey."

"Well you have a long way before that." Said Eowyn with a laugh. "I suppose I should also be thanking you, I did not think I would laugh again for a long time."

"You are welcome, I always try to find the light in any situation some call it being childish I however feel time and laughter are the best medicine. Plus I suppose I should be thanking you for letting me have someone of the same sex to talk to." Said Alanna realizing just how much she had missed the sort of girl talk her and Eowyn seemed to be having. "So has anyone caught your eye, lately? I feel I should ask rather than just spending all this time talking of the one I love."

"I am not sure." Said Eowyn thinking about it for a moment. However before she could answer they heard a knock on the door. "Come, in." Said Alanna to whoever was on the other side. It was Legolas coming to check on her.

"It is decided that the people are to pack there things and move to Helms Deep." He said in a serious tone and although it was a serious subject Alanna and Eowyn where both reminded of the fact they had just be conversing about the elf moments ago. They both exchanged a look before bursting into pearls of laughter.

"What is so funny?" He asked confused. The two women just tried their best to stop laughing and Alanna got up from where she was sitting and ushering him out of the room and down the hall. As she did she said, "It is nothing nin melon."

"Should I be concerned?" He said brow knitted in confusion.

"No, it is nothing but girl talk." She said with a shrug. They had gone to sit at the table with most of what was left of the Fellowship and James who had hard the last part of the conversation said "When women start conversing with one another it is always cause for concern my friend."

Gimli nodded in agreement and Legolas just looked intensely at Alanna and though hoping to find all the answers in her face. However Alanna just rolled her eyes and said. "We have more pressing matters to deal with as is; Legolas just informed me the people are heading for Helms Deep."

"Yes, pack all your things." Said Aragorn his expression difficult to read.

"Well this is an easy task for I have very little." She said looking over at Aragorn. "You do not seem pleased with the idea."

"I am not the king, it is not my choice to make." Said Aragon darkly.

"We journey to Helm's Deep, that is all we can do for now." Said James also looking rather gloomy. Alanna could understand why, they were basically heading towards one of the important battles in Middle Earth, it would be a time when many would fall and the odds would be very much against them.

**Well there it is another chapter, I have done my job and updated and soon as possible and it makes my job easier when people review so you know what to do shoot me a review.**


	16. GaladNell

**Well here is another chapter the story is moving along nicely and I'm glad to be writing it. This is more of a filler chapter but some of the stuff mentioned will be important later on. So here you go enjoy the next chapter, and thank you all for reviewing my story.**

After speaking with everyone for a little while Alanna went to the room she had been sharing with Eowyn. She had gone to get her weapons together as well as to pull her hair back into a braid because she was wearing it down now and it would be easier to travel with it up. Legolas had gone with her because he liked to spend time with her and they did not often have time to themselves. They had not spoken until they entered the room and she reached for a hairbrush Eowyn had let her borrow.

"It is a shame you cannot keep your hair down." He said leaning against the doorway but not entering the room.

"I like it better down as well, however we are about to go to war and having it pulled back in more practical." She said beginning to braid it but at the same time walking towards him. "You can come in if you want, you don't have to stand in the doorway." She said with a smile.

"If I do, it might give people the wrong idea."

"Legolas, we are to be married some day you should be allowed to stand alone in a room with me with causing suspicion. Plus you and I have been alone together lots of times." She said with a shrug.

"Yes, but that was out in the woods when we were away from polite society." He said with a laugh but still entering the room.

"Well polite society be damned then." She said and he noticed she had gotten rather close to him once again. He noticed a stray hair that had not been pulled back into a braid and reached out to tuck in behind her ear before closing the distance between them for a kiss that was probably more passionate than would normally be acceptable, he noticed however Alanna returned it was just as much passion, before it got too heated however he broke away and rested his forehead on hers.

"You need to finish packing we will be leaving soon." He said leaving her embrace for he would need to start focusing on the task ahead and he could not do so being so close to her.

"I have all my weapons and my knapsack, that is all I have left to bring." She said reaching for the bag. She noticed when she went to grab it, it made a strange noise like the sound of tiny bells ringing, the sound was faint and almost like a whisper and she looked at the bag puzzled. Legolas noticed her intense focus on the bag. "Is everything alright?" He asked with concern.

"Do you hear that?" She said looking over at the bag. He listened more closely for a moment and heard what to most people might sound like bells but realized if you listened more closely it was something speaking elvish. He went over to where she stood and reached for her bag pulling out a jar with what looked like about five blinking lights inside it.

"That was my gift from Galadriel, she said they would help me when I was lost." Explained Alanna.

Legolas opened the jar allowing the small creatures to be free and they glowed brighter for a moment circling the pair. "They are called Galad-Nell, and there are not many of them left in this world, nor do they like to be caged." He said looking at them as Alanna did as well.

"You call them lightbells." Said Alanna realizing what their elvish name meant in common. The Galad-Nell seemed to acknowledge the fact they were being addressed and began to circle around her head, all the while making the noise that sounded like bells.

"They say they are glad to serve you." Said Legolas.

"You can understand them?" Said Alanna with interest.

"They are speaking elvish just very softly, human ears would not understand it, and to you it sounds like bells, thus the name."

"Well as much as they may not like being caged we do have a lot of traveling to do and their light would draw attention at night. It would be safer and easier if they stayed in the bag until we stopped to rest…" She said about to ask him to tell them this however them seemed to understand her for with a slight reluctance the flew back into the jar and she closed the lid before putting it in her knapsack.

"Hey, lovebirds we're leaving like now, you can do whatever the hell it is your doing later." Called a voice through the door that Alanna recognized as James. She just rolled her eyes knowing he would be teasing her about this later before the pair of them headed out into the hall to see James had already started to leave.

The march of the villagers of Helms Deep was lead by Theoden himself. Alanna had been right in thinking that James would tease her later and he did which of course Aragorn heard and at the moment Legolas and him were having another talk in elvish. Aragorn knew that the couple was not doing anything really that unacceptable however he was just looking out for them in the sense he did not want Alanna to be perceived as something she was not.

"Do you see what, you have done? Now Aragorn is scolding him because of you." Said Alanna with a glare hitting James on the arm.

"Well Aragorn does have a point, I mean you weren't there earlier today when Legolas heard a few of the men of Rohan saying some rather crude things about you."

"What do you mean?" Said Alanna confused.

"Well, you have been travelling with only men for quite some time and to phrase it nicely they might have insinuated that the made the journey a little more, enjoyable, for everyone."

"What!" Said Alanna with angry.

"Don't worry, Legolas looked ready to kill them, Gimli and I were ready to join him and Aragon told them to bite their tongues, basically their just jealous that Legolas managed to snag such a woman as yourself." Said James hoping she would calm down and not do something rash. Thankfully she did and decided to get back at him for teasing her earlier by teasing him in turn. "And what sort of woman is that?" she asked with a smirk.

"Let's just say you're quite the catch alright." He said rolling his eyes. "God that's weird to say."

"It's weird to hear you say it." She said with a laugh. "Also I suppose I should thank you all for defending my honor."

"Don't worry about it, it's basically my job here to make sure your safe. Galadriel told me so."

"Am I really that important where I need a specified protector?" She said with laugh.

"When peace is made in these lands you make very important contributions, I'm not going to say much else it might freak you out." Said James looking uncomfortable, he didn't want to give much away however for her knew before Alanna started to do good in the world his life would end.

"Just tell me this, in this future you saw am I happy?"

"Very much so."

"And what of you?"

"I am content." He said with a rather weak smile, he knew what he was doing was the right thing but it didn't necessarily make it any easier.

8888888888

Later during the day the party had stopped to rest for awhile for many of the people traveling with them were only children or elderly and could not travel for very long without rest.

Alanna had gone to help Eowyn prepare a stew in case anyone was in need of nourishment. However it seemed both women were better warriors then they were cooks for when Alanna tasted what they had made and she did not like it much. While they were making it she noticed Eowyn kept glancing over in the direction of where Aragorn and James currently stood conversing with one another.

"I don't know if he mentioned it or not but he has someone waiting for him." Said Alanna slightly torn as to what to do in this situation. She knew Aragorn loved Arwen however Eowyn was her friend and she wanted to help her for Aragorn was kind of leading her on.

"She is sailing with her people to the undying lands though is she not?" said Eowyn knowing exactly what Alanna had meant.

"So her father says, but trust me I know how elves feel about mortal elvin relations so I would not be too surprised if that is not the case." She noticed her words seemed to sadden Eowyn which was understandable. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up, we only have so much time on this earth and it is better spent finding someone you can truly be with."

"I know, but it is easy for you to say you are one of the lucky ones you no longer have to look." Said Eowyn with a sad smile. Their conversation for the most part ended there as they soon became busy with spooning out stew for some of the children in the village. They all seemed to eye Alanna with a look of interest but never said anything until one of the children who was brave enough to do so spoke. It was a young girl of about five. "If you're an elf why don't you have pointy ears?"

At this Alanna just laughed and knelt down so she was closer to the young girl's eye level. "I am not an elf, I am human just like you."

"But you look different than other people I have seen, and you spend time with the elf."

"I look different because I am from a long way away I suppose." Said Alanna with a laugh. She noticed other children from the village had begun to gather around her once they realized she was friendly to talk to. The young girl who's name she had learned was Blythe explained to all the other children that Alanna was in fact human.

"Well, your both pretty enough to be elves." Said one of the slightly older boys with a blush.

"And for that compliment we thank you kindly sir." Said Eowyn with a laugh and a small curtsy. They would be resting for quite awhile and Alanna could tell the children were already getting restless so she decided to teach them a game from her homeland called duck,duck,goose. Eowyn continued to tend to the soup but watched with amusement as Alanna entertained the children of the village.

Legolas,Aragon and James too watched as Alanna sat in a circle amongst the children while one of them went around the circle touching people on the head. At one point Alanna got up from the circle and chased a little girl around the circle pretending to have difficulty in catching her, causing the young girl to laugh loudly.

"She is rather good with children." Said Aragorn, causing Legolas to give him a questioning look.

"I think we should wait and see how the war pans out and get these two married first before we think of such things." Said James with a laugh.

"Not that you would have to worry about such things happening before that, Aragorn has decided that since Alanna's father is not present he would look after her like one." Said Legolas with a smirk thinking of the discussions as of late involving Alanna that he and Aragorn had.

"Only because you lose all sense of reason around her." Said Aragorn with a laugh. He knew Legolas would never do anything dishonorable to Alanna, for the elves never had relations of that nature before marriage, nor would he if he were human for he respected Alanna far too greatly. They however quickly stopped their jesting when Alanna approached them moments later carrying two bowls of soup. "Aragorn, if you want some I can make another trip." She said handing a bowl to Legolas and then to James.

"I am fine, thank you." Said Aragorn before taking his leave to sit on his own a little ways away.

"So, you are quite a hit with the village children." Said James, taking a spoonful of soup and gagging slightly at the taste. Legolas too seemed to have similar thought about the soup but wanted to be polite so continued to eat it trying to keep his expression blank.

"Yes, well I often act much like a child so it is easy to get along with them." She said with a smile watching the two of them eat the soup. She noticed they did not seem to like it one bit but where too polite to say anything. "How is the soup?" she said with a smirk.

James just sort of gave her a thumbs up while swallowing some of it down and Legolas responded slowly as though choosing his words very carefully. "It is…different."

Alanna just rolled her eyes. "I know it's not any good. Eowyn, bless her heart asked me if you all would like some and I could not say no. You don't have to eat it."

James spit the mouthful he had just taken back into his bowl before saying. "Thank god!"

Legolas just looked at what was left in the bowl which was still quite a lot and said. "How are you going to explain that there is some left?"

"Just pour it out when she isn't looking." Said Alanna turning to see that Eowyn had left the place where the children where and had gone to give Aragorn some soup.

"But the grass is growing so nicely here." Said Legolas looking down at the ground below them with a smirk.

"Legolas Greenleaf it is not that bad!" Said Alanna with a glare.

"No I think he had a point." Said James looking down at the soup. Legolas however had already started to pour the soup out and while he had his back turned away from them James signaled something to Alanna that caused her to roll her eye and mouth "I do not." What James had been insinuating was that Alanna had Legolas whipped. James too however poured his soup out as well and Alanna went to return the bowls to Eowyn before heading back over to where Legolas and James stood and asking if Legolas wanted to go for a walk.

This left James very much alone, something he did not like as of late because it caused him to think about what was to come, with each passing day and every step he took brought himself closer to that moment. He hardly even noticed that Aragon had come to sit next to him until he spoke. "I realized I have not inquired further as to what you told me earlier."

"You mean about me dying?" Said James looked over at Aragon who just nodded. James let out a sigh before saying. "It will happen at the battle of Helm's Deep so until then you don't have to worry about me."

"She will be devastated, she cares for you greatly." Said Aragorn looking over at where Alanna and Legolas now walked hand in hand.

"I know, but it sets things in motion. She is destined for great things." Said James with a tone of sadness.

"And you are sure there is no other way?"

"I die saving her, if I do not do this she would die. If I tried to stop her from doing what she is going to do that causes me to need to save her someone else will die. If I would have taken her back to our homeland before any of this happened, she would not only be miserable but Legolas would fade not having her here. I had many lives in my hands including my own and rather than know I caused people to suffer I did what I thought was right and scarified myself so that they may have a chance at happiness."

"You are doing a very noble thing, not many would handle this as well as you are if they were standing in your shoes." Said Aragorn putting a hand on James shoulder.

"Yeah…" Said James with a sigh. "Just do me a favor will you?"

"Anything, my friend."

"Make sure, she is alright and that she finds happiness. I would hate to know I died in vain."

"I swear to do everything in my power to obey this." Said Aragorn bowing his head for a moment.

"Thanks." Said James looking over at the children who were still playing duck, duck, goose. "You know I have not played that game in a very long time, I think I will join them." Said James getting up from where he sat. He was under the mindset that sure he could sit around mopping all day or he could enjoy the life he had left. He felt like someone diagnosed with a terminal disease, death was coming for him soon whether he liked it or not. He did realize today however that although he would be gone from this world soon his death would bring new life. He had very little invested in this world he realized this; Alanna on the other hand had a whole future ahead of her and someone to share it with. He knew he was making the right decision.

Meanwhile Alanna and Legolas were sitting a little ways away from most of the group just enjoying each other's company. Alanna had let the Galad-Nell free for a little while and they currently seemed to dance throughout the plain in front of them.

"Eowyn told me that Aragorn says that Arwen is travelling to the undying land with her people."

"Yes, most of the elves are leaving, Middle Earth."

"Does this sadden you?"

"It saddens me greatly for the time of my people is ending. They are leaving this world in the hands of men now, but your people have the potential for greatness."

"We also have great potential to fall to temptation." Said Alanna darkly thinking of some of the things the ring had said to her.

"I know this to be true, but I also know many yourself included who have resisted such things. Your people are new to this world but you have great potential for you have a great will to survive adapt and change with this world. We elves are rather set in our ways."

"Then you certainly are quite the rebel then aren't you, for you are betrothed to a human woman and you have from what I hear become good friends with a dwarf." She said with a smirk. She had noticed that the elf and the dwarf got along much better, although they still engaged in argument from time to time they were not truly spiteful and more in jest.

"Well when my father send me on this mission I thought it would be my time to show his my worth, then I just realized it was much easier to do something that would anger him greatly so, now I am here." Said Legolas with a smirk. She hit him playfully on the arm knowing he was only joking.

"Legolas, why must you tease me so?" She said with a laugh.

"Although I do mean to tease you, nin na lhach, part of that is true, he will not be happy about us." He said in a more serious tone.

"Well then I will just have to really get on your mother's good side." Said Alanna with a laugh.

"How will that help? My mother has not control over the kingdom."

"Nin melon, you may think your father is ruling the kingdom but if your mother has any sense she has more power over him then you would ever know." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek before calling to the Galad-Nell to go back into their jar. It was starting to get dark and she knew she need to get some sleep before they continued on their journey tomorrow.

**You've been doing an awesome job reviewing so far, but the story is still going so it would be awesome if you keep on reviewing!**


	17. Before the Battle

**Well I've had a lot of inspiration lately so I will be updating pretty often. Thank you everyone for reviewing and such.**

The next day the march to Helm's Deep continued as usual, two scouts had been sent out on the path ahead for some of the people on the march felt a feeling of unease. Legolas was ahead of much of the group and Alanna stood with him. They watched as the two riders went ahead and Alanna noticed Legolas focusing on something in the distance.

"What is it?" She asked with concern however her answer was not given to her by Legolas, she heard one of the men of Rohan shout "Wargs!"

Legolas turned his attention over to the shout and noticed the man from Rohan was about to be attacked he ran over killing the warg with and arrow and drawing his knife. Alanna pulled out her sword ready to join in but Legolas quickly dispatched of the orc and let out a yell. Aragorn who had run towards the commotion headed towards them and Legolas shouted to him "A scout!" Aragorn quickly ran back probably to warn Theoden and the others about what was coming.

Legolas focused his elven eyes on the horizon drawing his bow and preparing for the attack. He took a moment to look to his side and noticed that Alanna had drawn her bow as well. He fired an arrow at one of the distance wargs causing it to fall, they were however still too far for Alanna to fire on them.

"You should head back with the villagers!" He said to her with a sense of urgency, the number of wargs approaching was great.

"No, I will stay here and fight with everyone else." She said stubbornly, even though she knew Legolas was just looking out for her safety. They could hear the sound horses hoof thundering towards them, Theoden and his troops were arriving.

"Alanna, please I do not wish to see you harmed, I am sure you are capable of fighting here but I will be distracted having to worry about you." He said in a softer tone.

"I will see you at Helms Deep then." She said with a quick embrace before she ran down the hillside towards where Eowyn would be leading the people of Rohan to Helm's Deep. Although she wanted to join in with the fight she knew it would be better if she did not, after all she could save her strength for the battle of Helms Deep.

She caught up with Eowyn who was towards the front of the group of woman and children who all looked very worried.

"I see they would not let you fight either." She said when she saw Eowyn.

"It was the king's orders that I lead the people to Helm's Deep, just as I am sure it was your betrothed's orders to keep you safe."

"Yes, he thinks just because I am mortal it is more likely that I will die in battle than he. I still worry for him though for he has just as much a chance of that fate as I." Said Alanna not really liking the idea that Legolas put himself in danger and she was not there to make sure he was okay. What if he was seriously hurt or something worse could happen to him.

"I thought elves were immortal?" Said Eowyn in confusion.

"They are for the most part, they can only die if they are slain in battle or they can die of a broken heart." Said Alanna trying her best not the worry about Legolas and the other members of the Fellowship.

"I am sure he will be fine, from what I hear he is very skilled with the bow." Said Eowyn with a smile trying to cheer her up.

"Yes, I am sure he will be." Said Alanna also with a smile. They noticed the woman around them seemed to be much happier and Alanna looked towards the horizon to see the fortress of Helm's Deep in the distance. It was an impressive structure craved into the mountain face with massive towers and walls. Soon there would be a great battle here.

When they reached the city gates they were opened to allow them access and Alanna not knowing what else to do followed Eowyn through the hustle and bustle of soldiers and refugees through the streets. Eowyn had gone to help some of the men who were not fit for battle load what little food they had into the cave and Alanna joined in on this for awhile. Keeping busy helped to ease her nerves. It was difficult not to picture what was going on as she stood here safely behind city walls for she had seen the battle all of the men were now involved in. She realized too her now these events she had seen in the movies and read about in the books were no longer that of fiction, to her it was all real now. She feared for all of these people's lives and realized that perhaps with her and James now residents of this world that the events she had seen where not set in stone. It also seemed strange to her that she hardly missed the fact she would never return to California.

"Try not to think about it." Said Eowyn with concern noticing the distance expression on her friends face.

"I am not worrying about Legolas right now. I was thinking about the fact I will never return to my homeland again."

"I am sorry to hear that, why will you not return?"

"I sort of had a choice to leave; it does not even feel like it was that long ago but I know it has been many months since I have been there. I was supposed to return after the war but I did something that means I can never return there. What puzzles me though is that this does not sadden me in the slightest." Said Alanna knitting her brow in confusion.

"Well, home is where the heart is, or so I am told." Said Eowyn with a smile. Alanna however did not have time to answer for both women seemed to freeze when they heard the sound of the main gate being opened. They both dropped what they were doing and practically ran over there. Alanna let out the breath she did not know she was holding when she saw that Legolas was among those who had returned. The moment he got of his horse she quickly embraced him and he returned it hugging her close to him. When they broke away however she noticed he looked sad about something.

Gimli had just approach Eowyn looking just as sad as Legolas and Alanna turned to watch the exchange.

"My lady…" Said the dwarf looking at her with concern.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" She said looking very worried.

"He…fell." Said the dwarf bowing his head. Alanna noticed that Eowyn had tears in her eyes as she looked toward her father as though to confirm the answer.

"Is that true?" Asked Alanna to Legolas.

"A wise person once told me that things are not always as they seem, hebo-estel, nin na lhach." He said with a small smile. Alanna then turned her attention to James who she noticed had a gash on his shoulder.

"You're bleeding." She said looking at him with concern.

"It's just a flesh wound." He said with a smirk, knowing only Alanna would get the reference to the rather old movie. If he was fit enough to make jokes Alanna knew he would be fine.

"I noticed you did not fight with us today." Said James.

"Legolas said he wished me not to for it would distract him having to worry about me." Explained Alanna. James just seemed to nod in understanding and James, Alanna and Legolas ventured further in the city where they said in silence as though waiting for something to come. James knew exactly what this was for it was the return of Aragorn.

"I heard King Theoden say all those who are not able to fight will be moving into the caves." Said Legolas in a conversational tone but Alanna knew the reason he was actually mentioning it.

"Good they will be safer then." Said Alanna.

"Alanna…" he started to say when she interrupted him.

"Legolas, I understand your concern for my safety but I am able to fight and we are going to need all the help we can get." She said firmly clearly not budging on the subject, she knew many who were very young more boys than men would be fighting in the battle of Helm's Deep. She felt that she had to be a part of this battle.

"She has a point." Said James also knowing what the battle of Helm's Deep meant. Legolas seemed to give him a look that clearly said to stay out of the conversation and James held his hands up in a surrender motion. Alanna who had noticed the exchange said "I am my own master I will do as I please!" before getting up and leaving the group. Although she usually did not mind listening to Legolas arguments for why she should do what he wishes she did not like the idea of him refusing to let her do something and her having to comply, there were still some things from her century that she liked to keep with her. She had gone over to talk to Eowyn instead.

"Is something wrong?" asked Eowyn noticing her friend's angered expression.

"Legolas, does not want me to aid in the battle that is coming up. He wishes me to go to the caves where it is safer and I agree it is safer there. However I can fight and they are going to need all the able people they can get." She said with a huff, she noticed however he friend was not listening very much to what she was saying and instead looking somewhere behind her. She turned to see Aragorn greeting James and Legolas. She also noticed that Legolas had just given Aragorn back the Evenstar and Aragorn to smile in relief. Alanna noticed Eowyn smile as well though they looked to be tears in her eyes. Alanna was torn between wanted to greet Aragorn and stay her and comfort her other friend.

"Go, away. I am fine." Said Eowyn who seemed to understand her dilemma. Alanna nodded and then headed over to hug Aragorn.

"It is good to see you again." She said with a smile.

"And you as well, but there is much we must prepare for." He said releasing her and heading towards the room King Theoden was staying in. Alanna, Legolas, Gimli and James all followed him and Aragorn began to describe the situation at hand. Although Alanna had come back over to where the group now stood she was once again giving Legolas the cold shoulder. Aragorn stated that ten thousand troops from Isengard march upon them and they would have to make a stand soon enough. Theoden explained to them the plans for protection Helm's Deep but refused to call upon Gondor for aid. After he was done explaining he turned to one of the soldiers and said "Get all the women and children into the caves!"

It was at this time that Legolas turned to Alanna and said. "Alanna it would be safer for you if you went to the caves."

"And I agree with you on this but Legolas did you not hear? There are ten thousand troops coming from Isenguard against less than three thousand, those are not good odds. They will need all the help they can get, please let me do this." She said looking at him imploringly.

"You might die in battle. I thought I lost you once I am not sure I can do it again." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"You might die in battle as well!" She said tears forming a bit in her eyes at the thought of such a thing. "Do you remember what you said to me one day before you even knew me well? I asked you how the road ahead was, and you replied that it was treacherous as ever but that we would manage. We, Legolas, you and I can get through this together." She said looking deeply into his eyes.

"There is time later to say your goodbyes Master Elf there is much to do before nightfall and you Lady Alanna should make for the caves" Said Theoden who noticed the couple having their discussion.

"She is staying to fight with us." Said Legolas firmly.

"Do you wish to willingly put you betrothed in danger?" Said Theoden looking at Legolas with shock.

"No, but she had reminded me that she is just as able as many of the men here, not to mention she is better with the bow than many I know." He said. The King did not argue the matter for it was not really his place to.

"Thank you." Said Alanna to Legolas with a smile.

"You are welcome." He said with a slight reluctance. This was difficult for both of them but deep down they both knew this was the right thing to do.

888888888

Night was beginning to fall and everyone was in the armory preparing for the battle at hand. Men young and old were signing up to join the Army and Alanna had found some chainmail to borrow and was trying it on to test its fit. Aragon and Legolas were having a heated discussion which eventually ended in Aragorn storming off. Alanna just keep checking her equipment making sure her sword was sharp and that she had enough arrows in her quiver.

"Nervous?" Said James watching her count the arrows for the third time in a row.

"Of course. What if we fail, James? What will happen then?" she said feeling as though there was more weight than just the chainmail on her shoulders.

"We're not, you know as well as I we win the Battle of Helms Deep."

"You were right, James about things being more real here. I get so caught up in the moment I forget I already know its outcome. Thank goodness I have you here to keep me grounded." She said with a small smile.

"You know I may not always be around to help you with that, the future is not so set in stone." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Do not speak like that James, we will all be fine, you will see." Said Alanna with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Said James though he knew with was not true. "But just in case we are not fine should you not at least spend you last moments with your elf." He said with a smirk.

"Perhaps, but I had to spend my second to last moments letting my best friend know he is appreciated." She said with a laugh before heading over to Legolas.

"I cannot believe I am letting you do this." He said with a sigh when she approached him.

"It had to be done." She said with a sigh as well.

"There is still time…"

"Legolas, I would rather die fighting in battle alongside the Fellowship than hiding in some cave. I did not come over here to argue with you, just to remind you that I love you with all my heart."

"This I know I do not need reminding of, but I also with to let you know I love you with all my heart as well." Said Legolas giving her a quick kiss on the lips before turning his attention once again to preparing for battle.

"And what of you Gimli how do you fair?" She asked.

"We dwarfs are always ready for battle, Alanna." Said Gimli with a look of determination. She just nodded knowing this was his way of telling her that he was fine and that her words were still kind to him. She noticed now that Aragon and returned and he and Legolas were once again talking however their conversation was interrupted when they heard a horn being blown.

"That is no orc horn." Said Legolas running out of the armory and towards the battlements quickly followed by the rest of the group.

There before them was a march of Elves from Lothlorien and Haldir himself was speaking to King Theoden.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Said Haldir looking up and noticing the group running down the steps towards him.

"Mae govannen, Haldir." Said Aragorn with a bow before grabbing Haldir in an embrace, at first Haldir is stunned but hugged him back lightly. "You are most welcome." Said Aragorn when he left the embrace.

Haldir and Legolas clasp each other on the shoulder before Alanna came forward and hugged the elf scout. He then turned his attention back to Theoden and said "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

Theoden just nodded and then began to continue to get ready for battle as did the rest of the fellowship however when Alanna turned to leave Haldir stopped her by saying "Lady Alanna."

She turned to face him once again. "Yes?"

He then grabbed from a pouch that was beside him a small book that she recognized almost instantly as the one of elvish phrases he had given her but she had left in the forest.

"How did you…" She said with a look of wonderment.

"A scout found this almost with many other items in the forest a little while ago, I thought they should be returned to their rightful owner." He said with an amused smile, reaching for something else in his bag. "I also bring a gift from some of the elves of Lothlorien and Rivendell. News traveled fast of your betrothal" He said placing in her hand an envelope that looked like it had something in it. When she opened it she found a few letters as well as two elvish made rings one slightly larger than the other. She realized they were wedding rings and was very thankful for such a gift.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." She said looking down at the rings, in amazement.

"They are not many in number but there are a few who recognize that it is a person's spirit not their race that makes them worthy of such a union." Said the elf with a small smile.

"Thank you, very much, Haldir." She said giving him one last hug before joining Legolas and the rest of the group.

Soon all the men and elves began to march to their places. Alanna was standing to Legolas's left while Gimli was to his right and James was on the other side of Gimli. In the distance they could see the torches of the thousands of Uruk-hai that were headed towards where they now stood. There was a feeling of great tension amongst the group. The battle of Helms Deep was just moments from being upon them. Alanna took a second to close her eyes and pray that they all made it out of this battle okay, and that she would have the strength to fight bravely against such a threat…

**Well there you have it another chapter. I've already started writing the one for the actually battle as well so hopefully you don't have to wait too long for it. Also don't forget to review.**


	18. Helms Deep

**Well the moment we have all been waiting for the Battle of Helms Deep. Thank you everyone for reviewing this story also just a heads up this is one of the darker chapters of the story.**

They could hear the clacking sound of the Uruk-hai armor in the distance as everyone stood their ground waiting for the attack to arrive. Aragorn had come over to them only moments ago to make sure they were ready. Alanna realized that she was as ready as she was every going to be but still felt a similar feeling of nervousness that an athlete feels right before they are about to play in a very important game.

It had started to rain now and the drops of water made a great din of noise as they bounced off the armor of the troops. It was at this time that Legolas just looked over at Alanna with a smirk.

"What?" She said wondering what he could possible find so amusing at a time like this.

"This is the second time I've had to stand out in the rain with you."

"I liked the first time better." She said with a laugh, thankful he had mentioned something to lighten the mood.

"Me too." He said before turning his attention back the approaching troops. To his left Gimli was jumping slightly trying to see over the wall and Aragon was walking amongst the elven troops informing them to show now mercy.

"I can't see a thing." Said Gimli

"Shall I describe it to you?" Said Legolas looking at the dwarf with a smile. "Or should I find you a box?"

The dwarf just laughed good naturedly and James smirked after hearing the exchange. A cry from one of the Uruk-hai could be heard in the distance. Everyone around them began to draw back their bows ready for the attack, and Alanna did the same. They held waiting for a command when suddenly and arrow shot down from where they stood, causing the Uruk-hai to let out angry yells. The Uruk-hai then began to advance forward and the battle had begun.

They began to fire their arrows now sending volley after volley into the approaching troops. The Uruk-hai too began to fire arrows back and Alanna noticed a few of the elf soldiers fall from the wall to their deaths.

Next came the ladders and everyone drew their swords as the battle quickly turned to hand to hand combat. Alanna felt completely lost as she battled Uruk-hai after Uruk-hai not really knowing where anyone else was or if they were even alive. Through all the commotion she heard random numbers being shouted and knew that Legolas and Gimli must have started their orc killing competition. She however was too focuses on staying alive to count how many orcs she was fighting. So far she had been rather lucky and remained almost completely unharmed except for a gash on her arm she had received when she did not duck fast enough one time, it stung greatly but she hardly focused on the pain.

There was a great explosion as the outer wall began to crumple, the group where Alanna was fighting was showered with debris. She heard someone groan in pain and noticed it was James who was trapped beneath a large bolder his arm completely crushed. She battled her way through the Uruk-hai to get to him and started to try and push the rock off to him.

"Leave it Alanna!" He yelled noticing that the Uruk-hai where approaching her for she was distracted. Luckily Haldir seemed to notice this as well and quickly dispatched of the Uruk-hai and then helped her to move the rock off of James. His left arm was now completely useless to him and he cry out in pain when they moved the rock.

"I'm going to get you some to somewhere safe." Said Alanna looking at her friend in worry as Haldir continued to fight off the Uruk-hai after James had been freed. They heard someone yelling and realized it was Aragorn telling them to head for the keep. Haldir seemed to nod in understanding and hacked through a few of the Uruk-hai . Suddenly he is stabbed in the arm and grimaces in pain; with a grimace he kills the Uruk-hai that had attacked him. Alanna and James who were further behind him notice an Uruk-hai come up behind Haldir. A thought suddenly flashed through Alanna's mind, "the future is not set in stone"….she let out a yell before running forward and killing the Uruk-hai before it could slash Haldir in the back of the neck.

What she did not realize however was this left her completely vulnerable and she soon let out a cry of pain as arrow was shot directly into her shoulder, she fell to her knees in pain dropping her sword and grabbing her injured shoulder, the arrow had pierced right through the chainmail. She had not even noticed the Uruk-hai that had come up the ladder behind her drawing it's sword ready to dispatch of her. That was until the Uruk-hai let out a yell when James slashed at it with his sword causing the Uruk-hai to turn his attention to him instead.

He did not stand a chance for he was greatly injured but fought bravely all the same. Alanna took her attention away from the fight only for a moment so she could break part of the shaft of the arrow, it would have to be properly removed later. She heard James let out cry of pain and looked up in shock to see the Uruk-hai pulling his now bloody weapon out of James gut. The Uruk-hai however was quickly struck down by an arrow shot from one of the other elven soldiers and Alanna ran over to James.

His breaths were coming in short gasps and a trickle of blood flowed from his mouth. Everything around her seemed unimportant right now and slightly muted, she hardly heard Aragorn yell to Haldir to get them inside nor did she really notice Haldir stood protecting her from attack while she looked at her injured friend. In a vain attempt to stop the bleeding she placed her hands in his stomach causing them both to grimace in pain, her from the pressure on her shoulder and him from the wound itself.

"Don't worry; we just have to put some pressure on it. You will be fine." She said tears forming in her eyes her hands were quickly becoming covered with his blood.

"Alanna…stop…you can't help…" he said weakly.

"Yes, I can! Stop talking like that you are going to be fine!" She yelled in anguish she could not believe this was happening.

"Lady Alanna we have to get to the keep!" Said Haldir with a sense of urgency.

"Not without James! I will not leave him." She yelled at him.

"Alanna just go, there is nothing more you can do for me." Said James coughing up some blood. She reached for his hand and said. "I can at least make sure you do not die alone…" She said tears now falling from her eyes.

"It is alright, I knew this day would come, Galadriel told me the Valar will protect me…" He said managing a small smile. "Your future in this word has to continue, live your life to the fullest so I will know I did not give mine in vain." He said taking a deep steadily breathe and then breathing no more.

"No, James! James, you can't! You can't!" she started to yell shaking him as though trying to wake him, however he just stared blankly up at the sky. Haldir had to pull her away and nearly drag her as she struggled to go back to her fallen friend, she could not believe he was gone. They made their way back to the keep where most of the men were still fighting to protect the city. However the Hornburg was overrun with Uruk-hai and all hope seemed lost. Legolas notices that Haldir is practically dragging a kicking and screaming Alanna into the hall. Once they are safely inside the elf released her and she fell to the floor crying. Legolas ran to her side.

"James, he's…he has…" She said unable to bring herself to say. Legolas just bowed his head for a moment of silence in respect for their fallen friend; however he noticed Alanna was bleeding as well as had an injured shoulder.

"At the moment there is nothing more we can do for him, and you are injured we should get you tended to." He said while Aragorn and Theoden were discussing a plan of action. They all knew this would be their last stand.

"You are still fit to fight, my friend they will need you. I will see to it Lady Alanna is tended to. I am forever in her debt for she has saved my life." Said Haldir putting a hand on Legolas's shoulder. Legolas nodded in understand before kissing Alanna on the forehead and heading over to where Aragorn and Theoden stood. They would be riding out soon to face the last of the Uruk-hai army with what little men they had left. Haldir and Alanna had gone over to where the caves started so they could be out of the way and at least have a little distance between them and the Uruk-hai should the hall be breached.

"Lady Alanna do you have the Galad-Nell with you?" Said Haldir after taking a look at the arrow would and realizing it would not be easy to remove. Alanna reached for her knapsack and handed him the jar which he opened and let them out. Alanna noticed the bell noises they were making had a mournful tone to them. She also watched as they landed on the wounded area where the arrow had pierced through the chainmail and began to glow brighter so the yellowish light they usually were was a blinding white. She felt a warm sensation where the arrow wound was and soon realized it hurt not more and was fully healed. She also noticed that now only four Galad-Nell circled around her.

"How, did they do that?" She asked looking at the now healed area.

"The Galad-Nell can heal the person they are connected to; when Galadriel gave them to you she made sure they had a connection to you. However when they heal you, there is a sacrifice, one of them must give their life so yours can continue" He said looking at the four Galad-Nell.

"That seems to be a reoccurring theme in my life." Said Alanna bitterly.

"His death was a noble one, Lady Alanna." Said Haldir with a hint of sadness in his voice for although he did not know James as well as Alanna did he know he was a great man.

"It was an unnecessary one. If I hadn't had tried to change things, none of this would have happened." She said her voice etched sorrow.

"The moment you decided to stay in this world, Lady Alanna it was changed; only you can decide to look upon this new world and make it a change for the better. I too feel great sadness for the passing of your friend but there is not much more we can do for him but honor his death. Look outside these walls and you will notice the sun is rising, just as it will continue to do every day, honor his wises and do not dwell in darkness."

"There is still the battle going on and you are still injured." Said Alanna however when she stopped to listen she heard only yelling but she realized this yelling was not out of anger but out of joy. Haldir and she left the cave to stand on one of the battlements and look out at the plain before them where thousands lay slain. The fine feeling of victory was in the air but it was marred by the bitter lose of so many.

She found Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship to tell them the news of James falling into shadow. The news greatly saddened the group for although they did not know James as well as Alanna did they had all grown rather found of him. Gandalf was with them as well and he like Alanna knew James better than all the rest and helped her search for the body amongst those of the dead.

She found him lying just where she and Haldir had left him, his eyes staring blankly into the sky. She reached forward and put a hand over them closing them.

"Someone with a heart so great should not have fallen." Said Aragorn bowing his head in respect for James.

"Aye, especially since at the moment there are so few in the world like him. What with the Sauron's armies roaming through these lands." Said Gimli also bowing his head.

"Then it is all the more reason to destroy Sauron and his armies, so that more good people like James do not have to die." Said Alanna with a look of determination as she knelt before his fallen form.

"His death will not be in vain Alanna." Said Aragorn putting a hand on her shoulder. "We will protect that which he believed in and the lands of Middle Earth will be free from darkness, I swear that we shall see it to be so or die trying."

888888888888

A funeral pier was made for him so that his body may turn to ash and Alanna hoped that perhaps somehow he would find his way home. He had been so right when he had told her that everything in this world seemed so much more real and now she truly understand all this meant, she had felt great joy in finding love and had felt grief before but never like this. She had lost her closest friend and she had no idea how she would be even close to bearing it were it not for her friends here. Gandalf had said a few words about James before the fire had been lit.

Alanna sung a funeral song from her homeland and since on once else knew the words they did not join her, making the song seem even more mournful.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now am found. Was blind but now I see…" She continued to sing as the smoke from the fire rose up to the sky. Tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away as the rest of the Fellowship looked up to the sky as well. After awhile when the fire had died down and there was only a small amount of smoke left the Fellowship began to take their leave. They all either hugged her or put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as if to tell her they would still be here for her. Haldir hugged her as well before he looked at her and said "From what I understand Aragorn told me that James was told by Lady Galadriel to be your protector, since I own you much for saving me I will follow in his footsteps." He said with a bow before leaving as well.

Now only Legolas and she remained and she looked out at the great plain in front of Helms Deep where so many had fallen.

"How many more lives will be lost before this is over?" She said with a sigh.

"Many, I fear. The best thing we can do for them is win this war so that their lives will not be given in vain." He said looking at her with concern. "I know his passing is difficult for you. How are you fairing?"

"My heart weights heavy with grief, but I know we must set forth to Isenguard in the morning. This mission we have signed up for leaves little time for grief."

"Sometimes I wish you had come on this mission with us, for then you would be spared from dealing with such pain and sorrow." Said Legolas with a sigh putting and arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"Yes, but then I would not have become as close to you. I am beginning to realize in life you cannot have joy without sorrow. Everything has a price and we must all pay it one day." She said tears forming in her eyes once again. Legolas brushed them away this his hand and the two of them sat in silence for a long time until it was very late in the day. It was then that Legolas suggested they get something to eat and get some rest. He noticed Alanna had been deep in thought the whole time they had been sitting there.

"What were you thinking about?" he inquired wanting to know if there was some way he could help.

"I was thinking about how quickly life can end and how little time we have to do what we want. James never found someone to love, never married, or had children, saw the world or wrote his book, and now he will not get the chance. He wanted to make history and he left nothing behind to do so."

"You are forgetting something; he did not leave nothing behind. He left you, when this war is over am I sure you or the Fellowship would not left his death go unnoticed, there will be great stories of his selfless acts in the world."

"You are right…I just haven't gotten used to the idea of a world without him. I do not know what I would have done if I did not have you or the others with me now." She said the ghost of a smile. Time would help the wounds from her lose heal.

She and Legolas then returned to the city of Helms Deep, Alanna however still wished to be more to herself so Legolas took her to a room where she could sleep and went to the dining hall to fetch her some food. He stayed with her for awhile because she voiced she did not want to be completely alone. He left when she was asleep so that he may check on her later in the night. In the hall he ran into Haldir who greeted him and then inquired about Alanna.

"She is doing well, all things considered." He said with a sigh. "I hate to see her filled with such grief."

"Yes, she is usually quite light hearted." Said Haldir with concern. "Death is a strange thing for our people to be so near to, for we do not encounter it often in our lives."

"Most of our people yes, for me I fear I feel its shadow looming in the distance more now than ever. It could have easily been Alanna that fell today and our time together is short already."

"This is true one hundred years on the earth is like a blink of an eye to us, however sometimes the greatest marvels in this world happen in less than that. A comet my shoot across the sky in a dazzle of light to be lost only moments later. Did Alanna tell you of the gift you have received from the elves of both Lothlorien and Rivendell?"

"No she has not, but she had much on her mind as of late."

"News spread quickly of your betrothal, and you were given rings to make it an official marriage and I have been given authority from Lady Galadriel to sign any documents to make it even more so."

"Traditionally a betrothal lasts almost a year."

"Ordinarily I would agree with you but as we have just discussed a mortals time on this earth is short, not to mention with the war yours may be as well. We may be immune to such things as sickness but we can be slain in battle the same as any, I was reminded of this."

"It is certainly something to consider, though I do not think now is the best time." Said Legolas thinking of the fact that Alanna needed time to grieve before such an idea should even be presented to her. Haldir just nodded in understanding agreeing with him and Legolas then bid him farewell and went to check on Alanna.

When he got to the room he noticed Alanna was not resting in bed like he thought she would be but was instead awake staring distantly out the window. She did not acknowledge his presence until he came and put his arms around her resting his head on top of hers.

"Why are you not resting?" He said with concern.

"Every time I close my eyes I just keep seeing his death. It replays over and over in my mind." She said turning in his arms so she could face him. She buried her face in his chest finding comfort in his arms.

"I know this is difficult for you Alanna but you need rest."

"Will you stay with me?" she said looking up into his eyes. He was about to protest saying it might give people the wrong idea but when he saw in her eyes just how lost and vulnerable she looked he knew he could not refuse her and would deal with the consequences in the morning. He lay down on top of the sheets of the bed and Alanna climbed beneath them but still managed to rest her head on his chest using him as a pillow. She found great comfort in the steady beating of him heart and the rise and fall of his chest. He looked down at her and noticed she had soon fallen into a restful sleep. He then focused his attention on the ceiling above him deep in thought. From what Aragorn had told him, had it not been for James, Alanna could have easily been killed during the battle. He silently said a prayer for James, thanking him for the sacrifice he had made, for without Alanna's friend she may not be here today, and Legolas could not bear the thought of this world without her. He let out a sigh of grief however knowing that one day he would have to face such a world, he thought back to what Alanna had said earlier today "Everything has a price and we must all pay it one day". He looked once again at the sleeping form of the woman he loved. To know he would be in her presence for a time, even a short one made him know it was a price worth paying, and that he would pay it gladly.

**Writing this chapter was difficult and made me sad, it is always difficult as an author to have to write the deaths of one of their characters, however sometimes it's just part of how the story goes. Don't forget to review please and please keep reading the story even though James has fallen, I assure you this story will in the end, end on a happy note.**


	19. Living Life

**Thank you to all of those people who still reviewed or added this story to their alerts and favs. Well we are now starting to head in the direction of things covered in Return of the King so this should be interesting.**

Alanna had woke much earlier than she had intended for the sun had just begun to rise. She noticed Legolas staring blanking at the ceiling and knew this meant his mind was resting and she did not want to disturb him so she carefully climbed out of bed.

She had kind of hoped in the morning when she woke that she would think she had just had a bad dream and that the battle of Helm's Deep had not even happened. But when she noticed the book Haldir had given her along with the envelope of rings that it was all real. She tried not to focus too much on what this meant for thinking of James always brought her a feeling of great sadness.

She reached for the envelope that contained the wedding rings that she and Legolas would wear one day. The one that was meant for her was a rather elegant silver band with many intricate carving on it and the one meant for Legolas matched it quite well. She also noticed there were a few letter in envelope and she decided to read them for hearing words of encouragement about her relationship with Legolas would do her good.

The first one she read was from Bellethiel who she had met in Rivendell, she basically encouraged her to enjoy her time with Legolas and that she wished them the greatest of happiness in life. The second was from Arwen who said similar things. The third was from Lord Elrond himself and his mostly consisted of reminding her of the fact that she was not immortal and the issues this presented however his words of wisdom where meant only so that she may appreciate the time she had. The last letter from Galadriel herself informed her of a few things to come though it was cryptically worded and Alanna was not sure exactly what she meant, essentially should they succeed in winning the war Alanna would bring life worthy of kings into the world and heal wounds of old. She couldn't help but laugh for this was very much something Galadriel would say, for it told her much and nothing all at the same time.

When Legolas heard her laughter it caused him to wake and he noticed she was no longer beside him but sitting in one of the chairs in the room, reading a letter. He was so quiet she did not even notice he was awake and he did not want to disturb her for she was actually smiling as she looked down at what was inside the envelope before setting it on the table.

"What?" She said noticing he was staring at her.

"I was worried I would not see that smile for a long time." He said looking at her with concern.

"I as well. I was thinking earlier though that James gave his life so that I can live mine. My life is going to be a short one and he would not want me wasting precious time moping. I still hold much grief for him but I must continue to live my life."

"These are wise words to say, but I understand this will not be easy for you." He said coming to sit beside her and placing his hand on hers as it rested on the table between the two chairs.

"It will be easier with you here, you remind me of all I still have in this world." She said with a smile looking down at his hand on hers. She moved her hand for a moment to give him the envelope and told him to open it.

"Haldir told me he gave you these." He said looking down at the rings. "He also told me he was actually given permission to marry us, should we wish it."

"Yes, but that cannot happen for at least a year." Said Alanna with a sigh, thinking about all the letters she had just read and how most of them in some way reminded her how little her time on this earth was. She would very much like to spend as many years of her life as she could married to Legolas. She also knew however that he would never marry her before their year was up and also that he would not do so before the war was over. Because of these thoughts his words actually surprised her greatly.

"Ordinarily this would be so. However I have been thinking lately how fragile life is and not just your life but mine as well. In this war it could easily be you or I or both of us that fall and had James not do what he did you would not be with me now."

"So we don't have to wait a year…" Said Alanna not really sure where he was going with this conversation, I mean she had an idea but she could not believe it was actually what he meant. After all the idea was very unorthodox, then again so was them sharing a bed last night. Perhaps James's death had made Legolas realize just exactly how short Alanna's life would seem to him.

"I am saying that, I understand you will need time to grieve over James's death but when you are done grieving and if you are ready to we can be wed whenever you wish, you have my word on that I will not change my mind"

"Legolas I do not think I will ever have enough time to grieve over James's death." She said sadness in her tone. "Nor do I want to wait until the day come when I can full accept it. I do not know how long that would take, but I do not wish to focus on things in my life that are uncertain. I am however certain that James gave his life so that I could have my chance at happiness, just as I am certain that being your wife would bring me such happiness." She said with a smile. She had shed her tears for James and had done her best to honor his death and she knew one of the best ways to honor it would be continue to live her life as though he was still her with her. Part of her felt like he was, somehow watching over her. What she did not know was he knew all of this would happen, for when he looked into the water and saw his death he also saw what would happen when Alanna lived on. He knew his death would start the chain of events in her life that lead to great happiness, and the first was making sure Legolas and her realized how short life was and decided to be wed.

"Alanna what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you go to Isenguard today and I will journey with Eowyn and Haldir to Edoras and make the necessary arrangements for a wedding."

"That would mean we would be wed in two days time. For it will take me a day to journey to Isenguard and a day to go to Edoras." Said Legolas giving her an inquisitive look. He was worried that she was not giving herself enough time to grieve over her friend's death, although on the other hand he did understand why she felt the need to act so quickly. He felt a great darkness looming in the distance, war would be upon them again soon and perhaps they would not have another opportunity present itself for quite some time.

"Legolas, I do want this for it would bring me great happiness and I would hope it would be the same for you. I think we could all use something light in such dark times." She said looking at him imploringly.

"If you say you are ready for this I will believe you and if you change your mind in two days time I will understand. I look forward to the day in which you become my wife and do not care when that day is. Le melon, Alanna" He said with a sigh kissing her on the forehead.

"Le melon, Legolas."

8888888888

So they both went their separate ways Alanna went with Haldir and Eowyn and Legolas went with the rest of the Fellowship. As they rode to Isenguard Legolas decided it would be a good time to discuss with Aragorn that events that had transpired in the last couple of hours or so. Upon hearing what Legolas had to say Aragorn regarded his friend with a questioning look. "Are you certain this is a wise choice? She may still need time to grieve"

"From what she has told me it sounds as though she wishes for her life to just continue on normally."

"So naturally marriage is the perfect solution to that." Said Aragon in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe it is? Alanna may behave childishly at times but she has wisdom beyond her years at times, you know this as well as I. If she thinks this is what is best for her right now I will respect this choice. She did almost die had it not been for James, perhaps it reminded her of just how little time she has here." Said Legolas with a bit of anger in his tone.

"You know her better than I, friend but I know her well enough to understand that she knows what she is doing. I wish you both great happiness." Said Aragorn nodding in understanding. Aragorn knew James had been Alanna's tie to their homeland and now that he was gone she felt rather lost. He did always used to tease her that whenever she got lost she always seemed to find Legolas which he realized was rather true in more ways than one. Legolas would help her find happiness in all the grief caused by her loss.

"Thank you, Aragorn it means a lot." Said Legolas with a smile.

"If it's any conciliation I think a wedding would suit us all fine. I could do with having something else to celebrate in my life besides beating you in an orc killing contest." Said the dwarf who was seated on the same horse as Legolas and had therefore heard the whole conversation.

"That is still up for debate." Said Legolas in regards to the contest they had had at Helms Deep.

"Lad, in two days time you're gonna have a beautiful wife. Now there's no way a man can get so lucky in life where he wins both a orc killing contest and a wife in the same week."

"This is true I suppose I could let you win." Said Legolas with a sly smile.

"Ha, let me win. I won that fair and square, I did." Mumbled Gimli as they rode on to Isenguard.

888888888

Alanna told Haldir and Eowyn of the reason she had ridden with then to Edoras instead of going with the Fellowship to Isenguard. Eowyn could tell that Alanna seemed in much better spirits today than when she had seen her the day before, but Eowyn understood what it was like to lose someone in your life. She reasoned that in the long run this marriage would be a good thing for Alanna it would help her realize all the important things in her life she still had to live for. Haldir did not have much to say on the subject just watched her with amusement as she explained things about the wedding, he understood how she might have caught Legolas's eye for there was a great energy about her, it had been absent all day yesterday but he could see sparks of it returning. In two days time she would become more and more like herself, she was seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

When they reached Edoras, Eowyn noticed Alanna had a sad expression on her face again and noticed she must be thinking about James again. "It's best to focus on what makes you happy, not what brings you grief. Trust me I know." She said with a sad smile.

"I suppose you are right, I just was thinking about me deciding to get married so soon. I just don't want to seem like I'm forgetting all about James and just focusing on myself you know?" Said Alanna in a sad tone.

"Life is for the living, there is no place for the dead in our lives except for when we honor their memory by enjoying your own life as best you can. He would want you to do what makes you happy, and I can tell by the way you talk about Legolas being his wife will do just that." Said Eowyn in a reassuring tone.

"Yes, being his wife would make me very happy." Said Alanna with the smile at the thought of it. She also for the first time since they had arrived noticed they were going in the opposite direction of where the room her and Eowyn shared last time was here. "Wait, where are we going?" she said brow knitted in confusion.

"I'm finding you and Legolas your own room. You are to be married soon, and no offense but I do not really wish to share a room with you and your husband on your wedding night." Said Eowyn with a laugh.

Alanna shared in the laugh before saying as well. "No I suppose not."

"You know you were right when you said laughter and time help with loss, but I'm beginning to think laughter is what really helps make the time grieving after loss pass quicker." Said Eowyn

"We used to have a saying where I was from that laughter was the best medicine." Said Alanna with a smile, though she still looked a little sad because speaking of home reminded her of James. Luckily for her she was quickly distracted by Haldir who pulled her aside to practice some elvish phrases for the wedding. Eowyn came with them because she had nothing better to do and wanted to make sure Alanna was still doing alright, plus she thought it would be fun to try and learn so elvish.

They practiced for hours and Alanna although thankful for the distraction was growing quite tired of failing over and over again. Eowyn had actually mastered the phrases quite well for knowing almost no elvish.

"Remind me again why I just can't say these things in common, if my pronunciation of elvish is so bad?" She said with a sigh of annoyance, After Haldir corrected her once again.

"Because you are marrying one of our kind, the least thing you could do is at least try and learn how to speak the language properly. What will happen if you meet you his parents and you cannot speak the language their son speaks? They will look down on you."

"They are already going to hate me because I am mortal." Muttered Alanna of course since Haldir had elven hearing he heard her clearly.

"Perhaps they will hate you less. Eowyn seems to be doing fine with the language." Said Haldir sounding a little annoyed for the first time today. Then again it had been almost five hours with very little progress and even elves only had so much patience.

"Well Eowyn, I guess since you are better at this you should marry Legolas." She said with a smirk. Eowyn smiled knowing that if her friend was making jokes it was a sign she was doing better already.

"Elves only give their hearts to one person, sorry but you are stuck with him Alanna." She said with a laugh.

"Haldir, Legolas knows I'm awful at elvish I don't think he really cares." She said with a sigh.

"He would care that his future wife is unable to say a few simple wedding vows in elvish properly. He is promising to be with you for eternity it's the least you could do."

"He does have a point Alanna, I think he would want you to say your vows properly." Said Eowyn.

"I bet he wouldn't care if we did a few things from my homeland on our wedding night." Muttered Alanna causing Haldir who once again was the only one to hear her give her a rather strange look.

"I think we are done for the day." He said realizing that Alanna had basically given up on trying to learn elvish for the day.

Later that night Alanna still ended up sleeping in one of the beds in the room her and Eowyn shared last time. She had said it was just because she wished to get some more girl talk in before the wedding but Eowyn knew it was more than that. Alanna needed the distraction and did not wish to be alone.

"You do not realize how lucky you are, Alanna." said Eowyn with a sigh as she brushed out her hair.

"You will find someone who makes you just as happy as Legolas makes me." Said Alanna with a reassuring smile.

"I would hope so." Said Eowyn with a laugh. The two of them fell silent once more until Alanna who was lying in bed even though she was not really all that tired said. "He's going to be my husband in two days time. My husband…nin herven."

"You really are awful with most elvish aren't you." Said Eowyn noticing Alanna had tried to say my husband in elvish.

"I know, it's kind of embarrassing, but you know what I'm only 25 I have my whole life ahead of me to have Legolas teach me better pronunciation."

"That is true you are still fairly young. How old is Legolas?"

"He's three thousand five hundred and forty seven I believe. It's strange I always thought I would end up with an older man I just didn't think he would be that much older. He three thousand five hundred and twenty two years older than me." Said Alanna with a laugh.

"Well, Aragorn is eighty seven."

"That's right he is. I forget sometimes. I suppose what is really comes down to with age is the fact that you are as old as you feel."

"I am not sure that is a good thing there are days I feel so tired, from grief or just life in general. Does this mean on those days I am eighty seven?" Said Eowyn with a thoughtful expression

"Perhaps, I suppose we should thank god we don't look it on those days. Though I do understand what you mean." Said Alanna with a sigh.

"We should be thankful we never feel three thousand five hundred and forty seven." Said Eowyn with a laugh that Alanna shared. Yesterday may have been one of the worst days of her life and it had been filled with such darkness. She supposed she was already beginning to take Haldir's advice; the sun was rising just as it did everyday and it is important to live in the light rather than dwell in darkness. She knew in the end everything was going to work out just fine.

**So a wedding is in the near future! Also please don't forget to review so far this story had beat all my others stories for most reviews. The story I wrote with the highest was 182 but I think by the end of this story I will have surpassed it! So you know what to do review.**


	20. A Wedding and an Unexpected Guest

**Well this chapter includes the wedding as well as the wedding night, however keep in mind this story is rated T so things are implied but not explicitly written about. Also thank you everyone for reviewing the story.**

Time seemed to fly by and soon Alanna found that it was the day Legolas would return from Isenguard. At the moment she and Eowyn were discussing what they could do with her hair so that it would look nice with the dress she was wearing. It was the dark blue one that had been given to her in Lothlorien and returned by Haldir, it reminded her very much of a midnight sky and was of elvish design.

"A nice updo would compliment it nicely." Said Eowyn after some thought.

"Perhaps but I always wear my hair pulled back, I would like a change of some sort." Said Alanna looking at herself in the mirror. She had never worn a dress so fine before and she currently had her hair just down. She noticed it had gotten longer since she had arrived here and now went down to about the middle of her back. The Galad-Nell which she had let free for awhile where currently glowing brightly and circling around the dress adding to the fact it looked greatly like the night sky.

"Then just leave it the way you have it." Said Eowyn rolling her eyes, they had been going back and forth with this discussion for awhile now as well as practicing the elvish she needed to say for the ceremony. They had informed King Theoden yesterday and he seemed not to mind the ceremony talking place in Edoras .

"I know, I'm sorry, I think I will just leave it down. I'm actually just surprisingly nervous I mean it's still only morning and we are not to be wed until later this evening." Said Alanna with a smile. It was then that she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Eowyn though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Legolas, is Alanna with you?"

"Yes." Said Eowyn as she noticed her friend already heading towards the door to answer it. However Alanna only opened it far enough so she could peak around the door and say "I'm in my wedding dress you can't come in."

"Why?" He said confused.

"It's something from my world. It's bad luck for a groom to see his bride in her wedding dress before the wedding."

"So we are still having a wedding then?" He said with a smile. He had been very worried about her these past two days but once he saw how happy she looked he knew she was returning back to her normal self.

"Yes, but there is a lot to do before then, go find Haldir he will fill you in." She said before trying to shut the door again. Legolas but his foot in the door stopping her. "I have not seen you for two days nin na lhach."

"Then a few more hours will not kill you." She said with a smirk teasing him.

"How do you know?" He said looking wounded.

"I just do." She said with a laugh before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and shooing him away. After he reluctantly left she once again focused on getting ready for the wedding.

888888888

The ceremony was to be held in the golden hall where later that same evening a feast for the newlywed couple as well as to honor the dead would be held. It was strange that such events would fall on the same day but never the less they had. All the member of the Fellowship who had not fallen or entered Mordor where present as well as the people of Rohan. Haldir and King Theoden where there as friends as well as to make the marriage legitimate in the eyes of the people.

Aragorn did not stand with the rest of the Fellowship but instead with Alanna and Eowyn outside of the hall. Alanna had approached him earlier today about walking her down the aisle, which according to her was something usually a woman's father did in her country however since her father was not present she thought a close friend would be equally as nice.

"You look very beautiful, Alanna." He said with a smile as she shifted nervously while they stood waiting for the proper time to enter the hall. "Legolas is very lucky."

"He is not the only one. I am so thankful to have him in my life." Said Alanna with a smile as well. It was then time for them to enter the room and all eyes would now be upon her. Alanna looked only at Legolas who stood at the opposite end of the hall looking only at her as well. Aragorn took the time to look at the couple who it was obvious to all were very much in love, but also at those around them. Most of these people had never seen Alanna dress in such finery and the dress combined with the confidence of her walk made her appearance very elegant commanding the attention of all in the room. After escorting her to where she now stood facing Legolas, he went to join the rest of the Fellowship.

"Peregrin Took, it is not polite to gawp." Said Aragon with a smile noticing the hobbit's slack jawed expression. This seemed to jar him from his trance and he said to his friend. "Merry, did you realize Alanna was actually pretty?"

"Of course I did, she'll always been pretty." Said Merry rolling his eyes.

"Well yeah but now she actually really looks it." Said Pippin talking in a very quiet voice for the ceremony had started. It was of course mostly in elvish and not many actually knew exactly what was being said. This went on for quiet sometime until Merry complained that he didn't understand anything that was going on and Aragorn decided to translate for them all. He would quietly repeat the phrases being said to the Fellowship. They were at the part where they exchange rings now and Aragon was translating what Legolas was saying

"Today I give myself to you, my mind clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation." Said Aragorn waiting for the next phrase. "I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you. I will spend my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love. I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your husband. Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light."

They watched as Legolas slipped the wedding ring onto Alanna's finger and then it was Alanna's turn to speak. She said the exact same thing to Legolas before slipping on his ring as well and the couple now officially husband and wife shared a passionate kiss in front of all.

Aragon looked over at the dwarf who had let out a slight sniffle. "Are you alright Gimli?" He asked with interest.

"I got some dust in my eye and it is making them water." Said Gimli rubbing them quickly causing Aragorn to just smile knowingly. Aragorn then approached the couple for he wanted to be the first to offer his congratulations.

"I wish you both the greatest of happiness." He said putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "You have chosen a fine woman indeed Legolas."

"Of course you would say such things I am standing right in front of you." Said Alanna with a laugh.

"I would not say it if it were not true, this was meant to be."

"Thank you my friend, your words are appreciated." Said Legolas with a smile. The noticed all around them people were beginning to set up for the feast and Aragorn left to help and the couple had not but a moment to themselves before Gimli approached hugging them both at the same time.

"I'm so happy for the both of you! Especially you lass, even if you did marry an elf." Said Gimli beaming up at the pair. He looked as though he wished to say more but Aragon beckoned him over to help pass out mugs of ale to everyone.

Legolas looked over at his wife and noticed she still seemed to be smiling and he could not think of a time she had ever looked more beautiful. She seemed to notice him looked at her and turned to face him.

"Your elvish was surprisingly good today." He said with a smirk. Haldir had been complaining to him earlier in the day about the hours of practice they had need to go through to get her to pronounce things so well.

"Haldir was complaining about me wasn't he?" Said Alanna with a knowing smile. Legolas had put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him so then were now a mere inches apart, he however hesitated and did not kiss her like she though he would.

"Why have you stopped? I am your wife you may kiss me whenever you wish."

"I know, I just like hearing you say that you are my wife." He said with a smile before kissing her as passionately on the lips as was expectable in public. After this the couple sat down at one of the many tables they each took a mug of ale given to them by Aragorn. Not soon after Theoden stood before the crowd to speak.

"We have just witnessed an event of great joy however tonight is not just a celebration of the union of these fine young people. Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Said Theoden with gusto. The crowd chorused back a hail before drinking to those who had passed. For a moment Alanna felt a great sadness thinking of James once more and Legolas seemed to notice this and put a comforting arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

The atmosphere in the room was a merry one as ale, good food and good company filled the room. At one point in the evening Alanna had been somehow roped into joining the hobbits Merry and Pippin in a song and dance on one of the tables and when she had returned from that to join Legolas at the table once more she found he was being coaxed into a drinking game by Eomir and Gimli. Legolas seemed to look to her for help in getting out of it, and Alanna decided to save not only him but Gimli from the hangover the next morning.

"It is our wedding night, I do not think it a wise choice." Said Alanna to the dwarf and man of Rohan.

"I suppose the lass has a point." Said Gimli with a knowing smile.

"Actually, Legolas do you wish to retire for the evening?" She said although it was not very late she thought it might be for the best.

"Yes, I believe I would." He said getting up from his seat at the table and offering her a hand to help her out of hers. The pair then made their way to the bedchamber provided for them. This was actually the part of the evening Alanna was slightly worried about, although she had been with a few men those times had never been very enjoyable and she was worried of what Legolas would think of her if he knew this. She decided it would be best to just tell him so he would not feel like she deceived him too much, she explained that something like this was much more common where she came from.

"Alanna." He said letting out a sigh after she explained all of this when they reached their bedroom. "I care not. I said I love you and I mean that no matter what, but I thank you for your honesty." He said kissing her passionately but he broke it rather quickly to say. "Though speaking of your homeland, Haldir did mention something you said earlier in the week about certain practices of your homeland and I must say I'm rather curious." He said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you are, though I am not sure we are ready for such things." She said also with a smirk but all the while leaning closer and closer to him. Her lips were practically touching one of his ears which she whispered to him. "I could really use you help removing this dress." Both what she had said and the minimal distance between them caused him to shiver slightly.

"I think I can help." He said as she turned around so he could begin to undo the laces in the back. He kissed the bare skin of her back as more and more of it was revealed as the lacing came undone, causing her to shiver beneath his touch. After he was done with the laces he whispered in her ear "Le mellon, Alanna."

88888888888888

It was now very early in the morning and dawn was just beginning to approach. Alanna lay beside Legolas propped up on one of her elbows so she could look at him while she traced a very interesting scar on his chest with her fingers.

"For quite some time, Mirkwood has had a problem with giant spiders." He said explaining the scars origin but also reached out to grab her hand in his stopping it's progress.

"Do you not like me doing that?" she said smiling coyly and looking down at her hand in his.

"I do like it, but that is the problem we cannot stay in bed all day." He said with a smile using his free hand to push a lock of hair behind her ear.

"We are newly married Legolas, I do not see why we cannot?" she said leaning into his touch. She noticed however that he had tensed as he often did when he thought some danger was approaching. He got up quickly from bed getting dressed without explanation until Alanna asked with concern. "Legolas what is going on?"

"Something stirs in the east…a sleepless malice." He said with concern. He had sensed great evil a moment ago but wished to ignore it a little while longer. Alanna too got out of bed but realizing that it would take too long to get on her dress grabbed Legolas's shirt from the floor. It reached to about mid thigh on her and the fact that the couple was sharing clothes meant for one person left them in a state of under dress. Legolas looked about ready to ask her for his shirt and to tell her to stay here when he realized what the evil was he sensed and knew there was little time. "The eye of the enemy is moving." He said quickly heading out of the room Alanna following closely behind him. They ran into Aragorn halfway down the hallway and no one said anything to one another as they headed to the room where the hobbits were staying.

Aragorn entered the room first and ran quickly over to Pippin who was on his knees in the middle of the room holding a palantir. Aragorn wrenched to object from his hand causing Pippin to fall to the floor. Aragorn holding the palantir reels backwards until it fell to the floor and Gandalf threw a blanket over it as stopping it from rolling away.

"Fool of a Took!" Said Gandalf angrily rounding on the hobbit.

"Pippin!" Said Merry with a tone of concern. Gandalf expression changed from one of anger to one of concern when he noticed the hobbit was trembling. Gandalf tried to calm him as Pippin said. "Gandalf, forgive me."

"Look at me! What did you see?" Said the wizard urgently.

"A tree…There was a white tree…in a courtyard of stone…it was dead. The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw…I saw him…I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked my name, I didn't answer...he hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Said Gandalf urgently. Everyone in the room seemed to look to Pippin as though deeply hoping he had said nothing.

"Nothing, I didn't tell him anything." Said Pippin quickly but all could sense the truth in his words.

"Sauron means to strike at Minas Tirith." Said Aragorn.

"So it would seem." Said Gandalf with a sigh. " King Theodon must be informed before we decided our next course of action." He got up quickly and left the room. Pippin, Merry and Gimli quickly followed behind them. Aragorn, Legolas and Alanna stayed behind for a moment.

"You are not really needed at this meeting; you do not have to come." Said Aragorn finally noticing the couple's unkempt appearance. It was very evident that they had dressed in haste.

"We are just as much involved in this as anyone else; we shall make ourselves more presentable and then join you in the hall." Said Legolas thankful for his friend's consideration. He had looked over at Alanna before he said such things and noticed that she too was thinking something similar. Aragorn just nodded in understanding before leaving them alone.

"Alanna…" Said Legolas about to apologize for the fact they were spending the day after their wedding preparing for war.

"Do not worry. We hardly had any time to ourselves before we were married I honestly did not expect it to be any different."

After they both changed into the clothes they usually wear every day, they went into the hall to see Theoden talking with the rest of the Fellowship and Haldir as well. Then had entered on the end of the conversation and Gandalf had just announced he would ride to Minas Tirith to warn them, and that Pippin would be coming with him. After Gandalf left with Merry and Pippin Theoden left as well leaving the remaining members of the Fellowship in the hall.

"What did we miss?" Asked Legolas.

"It seems it is questionable if Rohan will ride to the aide of Gondor." Said Aragorn grimly.

"If Minas Tirith falls what hope do any of the free lands have?" Said Legolas realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Gandalf has gone to warn the people. If the beacons are lit, we can only hope Rohan will come to aide." Said Alanna.

"All we have left to do now is wait to see what happens." Said Gimli. He said down at one of the many tables in the hall and the rest of the Fellowship joined him. Sitting in silence, until Eowyn walked into the hall and noticed them all sitting there.

"I just saw Gandalf and one of the hobbits leaving, why have you all stayed behind?"

"Gandalf rides to Minas Tirith to warn them or an upcoming attack." Said Alanna with a yawn.

"And you do not go with him?"

"No, we are to take a different path." Said Aragorn. Eowyn just nodded in understanding realizing she was not a part of their group and therefore might not be allowed to know such things.

"Alanna, I was going to make some breakfast would you like to help me?" Said Eowyn. Although Alanna was rather comfortable just sitting at the table she knew that Eowyn had probably asked her so they may talk about how last night went.

"Sure, does everyone want something to eat?" Said Alanna getting up from the table and looking at all the people sitting around it. Most people said they were fine remembering the last time they had eaten something cooked by the two women, Legolas however wanting to be polite as well as the fact he was rather hungry said he would like something. So the two women left to the kitchen leaving everyone else sitting around the table. Alanna half expected Eowyn to ask her questions the minute they entered the kitchen however is seemed that she wanted to be polite and did not really ask anything.

"Eowyn, just go ahead a ask me." Said Alanna rolling her eyes knowing what her friend wanted to do.

"I just did not want to pry; after all it is a rather private matter." Said Eowyn.

"Yes, but you still want to know how it went didn't you?"

"Yes, how did it go?"

"Very well. It was amazing to say the least…" Said Alanna about to go into some details but not too many. However when she looked over at Eowyn she noticed that she was staring at something behind her. Alanna turned as well to face whoever had just entered the back door of the kitchen.

The being was defiantly elvish and Alanna noticed he had similar features of that of Legolas but his eyes held a wisdom to them that suggested he was older than him. She also noticed he wore a cloak similar to the one Legolas had given her so long ago, it had the same crest on it. The crest of the Mirkwood elves particularly elven royalty.

"Maladies, I am looking for my brother Legolas Greenleaf and his betrothed someone called Alanna." He said his expression unreadable, but Alanna had a feeling that judging by his sudden appearance here unannounced it was most likely not going to be a friendly visit…

**So as you can see I've been changing a few things in the centural story however I believe that with the addition of Alanna and James into the world of middle earth it is only natural that some changes in the storyline would occur. For the most part this story will still follow the basic plot and themes of the trilogy Lord of the Rings. Also don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far.**


	21. The Visitor

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy with schoolwork. Thanks so much for everyone for people who have been interviewing this story is up to 180 reviews two away from becoming my highest reviewed story! Anyways enjoy this next chapter.**

Eowyn looked to Alanna as though trying to figure out what to do, luckily Alanna answered for her.

"I am Alanna, Legolas is in the hall…" she said with slight hesitation. The elf did not reply to what she had to say but instead walked past the two women towards the hall where the Fellowship now sat. Legolas stood quickly when he noticed the elf that was followed by Alanna and Eowyn enter into the hall.

"What are you doing here, Nendir?" He said with a glare, even though it was one of his elder brothers who had come to visit him he knew the visit was not a friendly one.

Nendir replied in elvish also with a glare "I could ask you the same thing, Legolas. I hear news you are betrothed to a mortal. Father, wishes you to end this nonsense and come home"

"Your news is old, brother. Alanna is not by betrothed she is my wife." Said Legolas in common so that everyone could get an idea as to what Nendir had said.

"I think I would be best if we talked in private." Said Nendir still in elvish Alanna could tell by the strain in his voice he was doing his best to remain calm.

"Whatever you wish to say to me it can be said in front of all of them. Also you are being rude by speaking in a language not everyone knows."

"Like your mortal wife." Scoffed Nendir in elvish.

"No, I understand you perfectly." She said in elvish with near perfect pronunciation. Her arms were crossed and she had decided a few moments ago she did not like Legolas brother, even if he was technically her brother in-law now.

Nendir turned his attention and anger towards her now that she had spoken. "Do you not realize what you have done? By having him marry you, you have condemned his to a slow and painful death. You will wither and you will die and by having to watch these events occur the pain will be too great and he will fade into shadow."

"It is my life I will do with it what I will. Do not blame her for she made me realize that a moment of the happiness she brings in my life is worth more than an eternity without it!" Said Legolas rounding on his brother and actually raising his voice to the tone of a yell something he rarely ever did. He noticed his brother's words had hurt Alanna greatly.

"Or so you think. I have heard many things about with women which you travel with. She is known to no one and comes from a land unknown to all. I am surprised you so easily gave your trust to her, for all you know she is some sort of witch and your actions are not your own." Said Nendir looking between Alanna and Legolas with suspicion.

"She is known by both Galadriel and Lord Elrond and they have put their trust in her. I think it wise to not question their wisdom." Said Haldir joining the conversation.

"This matter is not of your concern. This is a family matter and there is talk of talking away your crown, the people would not want someone who represents them to be so foolish as to marry a mortal." Said Nendir, first addressing Haldir and then turning to Legolas once more.

"I think you have over stayed your welcome, brother." Said Legolas icily.

"Theoden King has already given me permission to stay here as long as I need; you have not the authority to make me leave."

"Then what do you need to stay here for?"

"I have much to discuss with you brother."

"Perhaps you were right and this is better discussed in private." Said Legolas realizing his brother had no intention of leaving until all of this was sorted out. Nendir agreed with him and the two left to a different part of the hall to talk. Eowyn went back into the kitchen to check on breakfast and Alanna plopped down at the table among the Fellowship with a sigh. She barely touched her food and mostly poked at it until she decided to excuse herself and leave to go for a walk. Aragorn decided to go and check on her and found her sitting on the stone steps just outside the hall, looking out at all of Rohan.

"Nendir's right you know, by loving him and he loving me in return I've condemned Legolas to death." She said sadness in her tone.

"Alanna…" Said Aragorn sitting down to join her but she interrupted him before he could say more.

"No you understand what I mean better than anyone. How can we live with the fact that we will eventually cause the ones we love to die?"

Aragorn let out a sigh. "If I remember correctly Legolas said that he would much rather spend a moment of happiness with you than a lifetime without. He made the choice to love you; there is no fault or blame about this for either of you. It just is."

"Aragorn you will make a great king one day." Said Alanna looking over at her friend with smile.

"What makes you say that?" He said looking at her with interest.

"You understand people and you know how to bring them hope even at times when they see none." Said Alanna before getting up and leaving Aragorn now deep in thought. She assumed Legolas would still be talking to his brother and decided to go to their room to get some rest. She drifted off to sleep rather quickly and woke a few hours later when she heard the door bang open. She had seen Legolas angry before but when she noticed the fire behind his eyes she knew something had really upset him.

"I am sorry I woke you." He said taking a seat on the end of their bed.

"No, it is alright." She said sitting up in bed and scooting forward so she was closer to him. "I take it things did not go well with your brother?"

"Not in the slightest. However he will be staying her for a few days before he returns to tell my father to us and we will see what happens from there." He said with a sigh. "But it matters not, for I am the luckiest person in the world as of yesterday." He said looking over at her with a smile.

"Do know what will happen when your father finds out?" Said Alanna knowing the subject was still bothering him.

"I have some ideas…Alanna I really do not wish to talk about this. We have not even been married a day and we have already been interrupted with thoughts of war and family issues. Could we not instead just enjoy each other's company for awhile?"

"I think I could manage that." She said with a smirk.

88888888888

Nendir stayed with them for two days and mostly spent time around Legolas and Haldir which meant Alanna was around him a lot more than she particularly wanted to be. Nendir had seemed to have decided that he was not longer really angry with his brother and that all blame for the current situation now fell on Alanna. He did not directly insult her for that would anger Legolas but often made snide remarks about her that were really starting to get on her nerves.

At the moment the entire group was seated around the table once again eating a morning meal. No one really talked and there was uncomfortable tensions around the table broken only by the Galad-Nell which Alanna had let roam free. Currently they were floating above the table but every once in awhile one of them would swoop down and whizzing past Nendir ear so quickly he did not realize they were causing his sudden annoyance. Legolas who sat across from Nendir however noticed this as well as the smirk of satisfaction on his wife's face next to him.

"Can someone pass me a roll?" Said Alanna noticing the basket of bread was on the end of the table closer to Haldir and she did not which to reach across to get it. She had asked in common and Haldir just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. In an effort to get her to practice elvish more Haldir refused to speak with her unless it was in elvish. She rolled her eyes and then asked again in elvish and he passed her the rolls.

"That was almost acceptable." Said Nendir flinching only a moment after because of the Galad-Nell. Alanna looked ready to retort but Haldir interrupted her by saying. "I thought her pronunciation was perfectly acceptable, but then again I have been around the Lady of the Wood more and she speaks elvish much more purely then most of us do these days."

This caused Nendir to be quiet for he was not about to argue with someone so close to someone so important. He did however finally notice the source of what had been bothering him all breakfast.

"Will you tell them to stop doing that?" He said glaring over at Alanna.

"Tell who to stop doing what?" Said Alanna feigning innocence but there was a bite to her words when she said "I'm sorry I'm confused after all I am just a foolish mortal, how do I know anything about anything."

"Alanna…" Said Legolas in a warning tone. Although he did not like the way his brother had been treating her at times he had at least hoped she would be a bigger person and let it go like she did most things, however this did not seem to be the case. He had voiced to her earlier that he hoped she and Nendir would at least learn to be civil towards one another, but Nendir was leaving this afternoon so it was likely this would not happen anytime soon. Alanna respected his wishes however and told the Galad-Nell to leave Nendir alone.

Nendir left shortly after breakfast and you could tell the Fellowship was all slightly more at ease. Merry was the first to speak after he had left.

"He really seemed to hate you." He said to Alanna in regards to Nendir.

"Yes, he did." Said Alanna with you sigh. "Well at least we still have your parents to look forward to." She said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We are still at war, maybe we will both die and then we will not have to." Said Legolas who was standing beside her with a wry smile.

"Would it really be that bad where death is better?" She said with a laugh.

"You don't know my father." He said with a laugh though Alanna had a feeling all jesting aside he was probably fairly serious about how angry his father would be.

88888888888

Over a week had passed and there was still no news from Gondor and you could tell this was making the Fellowship uneasy. The thought of war weighted heavily on people's minds though other thoughts were troubling some of the members of the Fellowship just as equally. Legolas was just happy his brother had left for he was able to calm down about many of the issues that had been bought up to him, he realized he would most likely lose his crown and be banished from his homeland but he had become better friends with Haldir so he knew he and Alanna at least had a place in Lothlorien should they need one. He had not told Alanna about this but he did not want her to be troubled with such information for he knew she would blame herself for it.

Alanna had been on his mind a lot lately, mostly because of what he noticed a few days ago. He doubted anyone else had even noticed and assumed even Alanna herself had not yet noticed. At the moment they were sitting at the breakfast table as he looked over at her once again. The Galad-Nell where floating idly around her and making their soft bell like noises, glowing brighter than they ever had before, but they were connected to her so it was understandable. She noticed him staring and her intently. He had been doing this the past couple of days and although he looked at her often it was more than usual and was beginning to make her start to worry.

"Are you sure nothing is the matter? You seem a little out of it."

"Out of it?" He said confused by the phrase, this happened from time to time for Alanna used certain expressions from her homeland he was not familiar with.

"Like you mind is elsewhere. You keep staring at me and I wonder if perhaps you heard something that had given you cause for worry." She said thinking that perhaps something his brother had said awhile ago was still bothering him.

"With the impending war I always have cause to worry about you." He said with a sigh.

"I know." She said nodding in understanding. She then realized she had promised to help Eowyn in the stables and finished the rest of her breakfast quickly before giving her husband a kiss and departing from the table. She had been trying her best to keep herself busy this past week or so in order to keep her mind off the Battle of Minas Tirith which would soon be approaching. She had lost track of time but had a feeling it was only a matter of days before the beacons would be lit.

Legolas still sat at the table and was about to get up when Haldir joined him.

"I do not know if you have noticed but Alanna seems to have a certain…glow about her these past few days." Said Haldir conversationally but speaking in elvish rather than common. He usually only did this when he did not want others to overhear them, it these instances Legolas would also speak elvish.

Legolas let out a sigh and said also in elvish "Yes, I have noticed."

"Well at least we know your wedding night was fruitful." At which point Legolas just glared at him and Haldir asked another question. "Do you think she knows?"

"If she did she is hiding her knowledge well however it is still very earlier she will probably not notice until she is later."

"What will you do when war comes? Usually our kind does not have to face such issues because we know it is unsafe to try to bring a child into this world during times of war, I don't mean to scold you I'm merely making a statement."

"Well she is not going into battle that is certain." Said Legolas firmly.

"I could escort her to Lothlorien, she would be safer there."

"If she will let you. I doubt she will want to be far from everyone. If we do go to war she could stay in the camp, I know you swore to protect her and it would be a great favor to me if you stayed behind and did just that."

"I would be glad to." Said Haldir with a nod of understanding. Legolas knew his wife better than anyone and if he thought this was best, Haldir would agree to it. Aragorn who had just entered the hall noticed the two elves sitting at the table conversing and had overheard the last part of their conversation.

"Are you trying to keep Alanna for going to war? She will not like that, Legolas." Said Aragorn remembering the couple's earlier agreement at Helm's Deep. He had come over to join the conversation.

"It is not just for her own good but for other's as well. She carries a child, Aragorn. Surly you have noticed, you have spend enough time in Rivendell to recognize the light of the Edhel?"

"I thought I saw the light of the elf the other day but I thought perhaps it was just the Galad-Nell." Said Aragorn realizing his friend had been right, there was a certain glow about Alanna that was not seen in humans, it was a sort of essence that only could be seen around elves. "Does she know?"

"It has only been about a week. I doubt she has."

"And now I understand why you have been distance these past few days my friend, you have a lot more to lose." Said Aragorn putting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, but it also means I have a lot more to fight for." Said the elf with a look of determination on his face. Aragorn just nodded before leaving the hall to stand on the lookout post. He hoped that Gandalf would light the beacons soon for they were running out of time before Sauron's armies would reach the city.

Meanwhile Eowyn and Alanna were in the stables tending to the horse, along with Merry who just shifted his feet around in the hay looking bored out of his mind.

"So, you say he just keeps staring at you?"

"Yeah, I keep thinking there is something wrong but he won't tell me. Perhaps he is worried about what his family will think of me. I mean his brother didn't like me at all. Do you think he regrets getting married to me?"

"No certainly not. If he can only give his heart to one person he would be very careful in who he chooses. If you chose you then he will be happy with his choice forever. He's probably just worried about losing you in the war."

"Yes, I suppose. Hey are you still planning to ride into battle when the war does come?"

"Wait you're going to fight in the war? Can I come?" Said Merry finally joining in the conversation now that it had shifting to something more interesting than Alanna's love life.

"If you want to I don't see why not?" said Alanna with a shrug.

"Well it's usually I don't get to go to battle because I am too small."

"Merry, you have a strong sprit you would do fine in battle, regardless of how tall you are." Said Alanna with a reassuring smile.

"Hey, I just remembered you left your knapsack in my room you probably will want that soon because I noticed you had linens in there." Said Eowyn changing the subject once again.

"Right…thanks." Said Alanna her mind suddenly beginning to add certain things in her mind.

"What do you need linens for?" Said Merry confused.

"For a certain monthly visitor." Said Alanna not wanting to elaborate more, for it was a certain monthly visitor she not thought about for some time. "Eowyn what day did I arrive here?"

"It's been nearly three weeks since your party arrived…" Said Eowyn brow knitted in confusion. She had not realized they had been here so long, but with Helm's Deep and all days moved quickly as she watched Alanna count something on her fingers.

"Wait who's visiting?" Said Merry still confused. Eowyn just waved a hand at him in a never mind sort of motion.

"Alanna, why do you ask?" Said Eowyn with concern.

"No reason I just lost track of time." Said Alanna with a shrug, she realized she was a few days late but this was nothing to be too worried about.

"You don't think your…"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean it would be too early to tell right? I mean we had tests in my world that could within the first 6-8 days, if I had one of those and I happened to become pregnant on my wedding night it would have been about 8 days ago so then we would be able to find out for sure if…" Said Alanna being to think about all of this information. "Actually do you know what? I'm probably not, just forget, I asked."

"Perhaps just to be safe you should not go into battle." Said Eowyn.

"Yes, do you think the war will happen soon?" Said Alanna asking Eowyn however her answer was given instead by Aragorn shouting for outside. "The beacon's are lit." Eowyn, Alanna and Merry, went towards where Aragorn had just run by heading up to the main hall. Before they went inside Alanna pulled Merry aside. "Not a word of what you heard Eowyn and I discussing do I make myself clear, Merry?"

"Right, I'm still not exactly sure what I heard." He said looking a little confused.

"It's probably for the best then, come we shall see what is to happen. War is upon us whether we like it or not."

**Well there you go another chapter. Don't forget to review. I will probably have a new chapter by Monday but I still would like to hear your feedback.**


	22. The Eve of Battle

**Well here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm going to be pretty busy for awhile so updates will be less frequent as they have been in the past.**

The beacons had been lit and Theoden had already told all the soldiers to assemble for they now prepared to ride to Gondor's aid.

Alanna currently stood in the hall with Legolas, Aragorn and Haldir, because Eowyn and Merry had gone to get ready for the ride to the encampment. Alanna noticed Aragorn looking at her with a quizzical expression and suddenly felt uneasy.

"What?" she said with suspicion.

"Nothing." He said far too quickly for her liking. She however did not have time to address the matter much because Theoden actually called her over as he started to head out the door of the hall. She was confused as to why he wanted to speak to her but knew as she walked quickly to catch up with him she was about to find out.

"You fought well in the battle of Helm's Deep and although I do not usually allow women to join in a battle, your help will be needed at Minas Tirith. I realize your husband does not like the idea and it is not my place to interfere in such matters however I know you to be a free spirit. Will you ride with Rohan into battle?"

"Um…King Theoden it is an honor to be asked to do such a thing, however I must respectfully decline. Perhaps you should instead ask your niece Eowyn , her spirit is just as strong as my own."

"No, Eowyn rides only to the encampment with the troops, she will not join in the battle. May I have the privilege of at least knowing your reasoning for declining my offer Lady Alanna?"

"In my first major battle I had to watch my best friend die, I understand the importance of this next one but it is still too soon for me to be able to face such a situation." Said Alanna although there was truth in this statement it was not the only reason she did not wish to go to battle. Theoden seemed to nod in understanding before focusing his attention on getting the troops ready. Legolas who had gone to get a horse while Alanna had been talking to Theoden now came walking over to her, walking the horse next to him.

"What did he wish to discuss with you?"

"He asked me to ride with Rohan into battle." Said Alanna with a pause before continuing. "I decline however, James's death still weights heavy on my heart. I will still ride to the encampment though."

She noticed Legolas seemed to have been holding his breath during her first statement and let it out as a sigh of relief when he heard she would not go into battle.

"Something is on your mind, I wish you would tell me what it is." She said looking at him with concern and a slight sadness in her voice.

"Now is not the time." He said quietly as he helped her up onto the horse.

They did not speak again until they reached the encampment. Alanna had noticed to her great surprise that Gimli actually was sharing a horse with Haldir which meant that perhaps relations between the elves and the dwarfs were becoming better once they got to know one another. The camp was already full of many soldiers of Rohan. Aragorn had gone with Theoden to look down from the bluff at the troops they had assembled leave the rest of the Fellowship to set up their tents. Once they had finished Alanna announced that she was going for a walk and Legolas said he would join her. They walked in silence until Legolas realized their route was taking them very close to the mountain.

"It would be best if we stayed away from that path." He said in regards to the dark passageway up ahead. She paused and turned to face him her arms crossed. "So is not a better time to discuss what is going on with you?"

Legolas let out a sigh before saying. "It is not so much what is going on with me as what is going on with you that concerns me."

"What…" Said Alanna slightly confused by the response.

"You probably haven't noticed yet Alanna but, I am almost certain you are with child."

"How do you know?"

"There is a certain glow about you. Even though you are mortal the child within you is still half-elvish meaning it contains the light of the Eldth and therefore the light in you as well."

"And the reason you have been bothered lately is because of the child?" Said Alanna worried for a moment he did not want it. In fact she was not even certain she was ready for such a thing. Less than a few months ago she was just trying to do some research for a degree and now she was married with a child on the way while her husband was about to go off to war and possibly die.

"It has certainly been on my mind for it is yet another think I could lose should we fail in the war. I worry for the future for I want it to be a good place for our child to grow up in. I worry for you being in such a condition in such a dark time."

"We have never been very good at picking the best times for things." Said Alanna with a smile just thankful that he was not angry about all of this.

"Yes, I suppose not. How do you feel about all this?"

"I'm afraid, mostly, but also very happy at the idea."

"Everything will be fine, nin na lhach." Said Legolas pulling her close to him in a loving embrace. In his arms and with her head resting on his chest listening to the study beating of his heart she really felt it would be.

888888888888

Later that evening most of the Fellowship sat around the fire in silence not really ready to go to sleep but knowing they had to soon for their was a great battle ahead of them. There was a great tension in the air and no one really knew what to say.

"For what's it's worth it's been a great honor to travel with all of you." Said Alanna looking around at the group.

"You make it sound as though you won't be seeing us again." Said Gimli.

"I expect I will but just in case I wanted everyone to know." She said thinking of James once again for a brief moment. Legolas sense her discomfort and put a reassuring arm around her. Aragorn who was not amongst them early returned to the group carrying a sword he did not have before.

"Lord Elrond withs to speak with you both." He said addressing Alanna and Legolas. "We ride before the dawn, so be prepared for that when you return."

"We are not leaving with the rest of the troops?" said Legolas perplexed for a moment.

"No, we have other paths we must follow, there is much to discuss but first see Lord Elrond and say your goodbyes." Said Aragorn as Legolas nodded in understanding and stood followed by Alanna. They went to the tent that Lord Elrond was occupying when they entered they noticed Haldir was there in the room as well.

"I hear news worthy of both rejoicing and great sadness. James has fallen however I believe you have made your union legal." Said Lord Elrond

"Your news is good, for all that you say is true." Said Legolas.

"That is what I mean to talk with you about. Most of our people are heading to the undying lands due to the warm, but many still remain as well despite that no matter what the outcome of this war this is no longer our world. Should we succeed this will be the world of men now but there is still much wisdom we can share with them. Your marriage though celebrated by few will most likely cost you your crown." Said Lord Elrond.

"Legolas is that true?" Said Alanna when Elrond paused for a moment.

"Yes, but Alanna it was never that important to me."

"Yes, well your marriage is the reason I believe you would be perfect for this job. Should we succeed in this war our people who wish to remain here will need someone to act as ambassador between our people and mankind. You are married to a mortal who was at first unknown to these lands but has been greatly talked about these past few months, she has the respect of King Theoden and Lord Aragorn as well as the support of myself and Lady Galadriel. The fact that the two of you have found happiness in each other is an example that peace amongst all beings in Middle Earth can be achieved."

"If you do not mind Lord Elrond, I would first like to focus on saying my goodbyes to my wife and then turning my attention to the war before I even consider such an offer."

"Of course." Said Lord Elrond with a nod of understanding before Legolas and Alanna left the room. It was starting to seem less dark outside which meant it was almost time for Legolas to leave with Gimli and Aragorn.

They stood in each other's arms for quite some time saying nothing and Alanna felt tears forming in her eyes, so much was resting in the fate of this war. Legolas noticed this and reached to wipe the tears away.

"I hate to see you so sad." He said kissing her forehead.

"I worry something may happen and I will never see you again."

"It will take a lot more than a few orcs to keep me from returning to you and our child." He said with confidence. "Until then, Haldir will look after you, but now I really must go."

"Alright I shall see you when you return." Said Alanna stepping out of his embrace and hugging her arms around herself now. "You will." Said Legolas with a nod before heading over to where Aragorn and Gimli now stood. Alanna noticed Eowyn stood a little ways behind the group looking very angry. Haldir came up behind he and looked at her perplexed.

"Why do you fret so when you already know they will return safely?"

"I do not know for certain, what makes you think I know?" She said looked at him with confusion.

"Lady Galadriel, told me that in your world this story has already been told. You already know how it all ends, just as you knew it was supposed to be me that died at Helm's Deep."

"I do not know how it ends, the part of the story I have heard is only the beginning. The story I knew is not what is way for I was not there. Do you not see? It is not a story to me anymore, it has become my life, and I do not like the thought of events in my life being ruled by fate."

They did not however get to finish their discussion because Eowyn came over to the pair.

"Can you believe they are leaving? And on the eve of battle!"

"I trust Aragorn's judgment, if he is leaving it is for good reason." Said Alanna with confidence.

"We are short troops as it, he knows we are going to fail, that is why he leaves. He is leaving us to our deaths." Said Eomer bitterly as he walked over to join them in watching Aragorn and the others leave.

"He does no such thing! And my husband is among them and he would never leave me to die."

"You have left us all as well, we have all lost many in this war and still you will not ride into battle because of one friend who has fallen."

"Do not condemn me for such a thing when you do not even know the half of it! I do not ride to battle with you for more reasons then that Lord Eomer. If I were risking only my own life in such an endeavor I would but I have others to take into account." Said Alanna with a glare.

Eomer looked confused but Haldir clarified. "Lady Alanna is with child."

Eomer looked slightly shocked for a moment but looked ready to respond. He instead opened his mouth, and then closed it before shaking his head and mumbling under his breath. 'Well you two didn't waste any time."

88888888888

The troops left when the sun had risen leaving the camp basically empty except for Alanna and Haldir.

"I am surprised you did not go into battle with the others." Said Alanna breaking the silence between the pair.

"Legolas asked me to stay behind and protect you. Should they fail today I am supposed to take you to Lothlorien, so that you and your child may have a chance to live."

"I'm beginning to think the only reason Galadriel liked me was because she saw I was going to have this child." Said Alanna with a laugh.

"I am sure that is not the only reason, though you must understand why such a child is of interest to people. You are a child of another world what will happen should you mix with someone of our world?"

"Well apparently it's elvin qualities are already showing." Said Alanna thinking about the glow about her Legolas had described.

"I must say though, it is very bright. If not for your unusual features one might mistake you as an elf. Or perhaps if they heard you try and speak the language." He said with a smirk.

"Hey I've gotten infinitely better and I'm close to being fluent."

"Indeed you have, but what a journey it has been to get you there." Said Haldir however he was not looking directly at Alanna anymore but rather somewhere behind her. Alanna turned to see a great white light as someone approached them and Alanna had to shake her head slightly to make sure what she was seeing was actually real.

"Look I don't have much time, I have to get back to the battle but I have some stuff to say. First of all I feel extremely enlightened in the sense that I now know what death is like, and no I'm not telling you, that would be a major spoiler." Said James. Although he steamed to be standing before them Alanna could tell he was not himself. He was slightly transparent and looked very much like the dead who would fight at Minas Tirith however instead of a green glow about him, he had white light.

"James…" Said Alanna tears forming in her eyes happy to hear her old friend speak once again but knowing this was not going to last.

"Yeah it's me, in the fle- well really more like in the ghostly white light but yeah my spirit, soul whatever you want to call it is here. I convinced the Valar to let me aid in the battle and then I have to go back. I thought I should at least say hi to you before I left again."

"You do not know how much I have missed you." Said Alanna with a smile wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sure a lot, but you've been doing well for yourself. Married, with a kid or two on the way. Don't worry about missing me too much, you'll see me again but before that you have a whole lot of life to live." Said James with a smile.

"Did you say a kid or two?" Said Alanna looking at him with a brow knitted in confusion.

"Doesn't it just kill you that I know more about your future than you do?" Said James with a smirk. "Well I really would love to stay and chat but I have to go."

"James, can you spare a few more moments when the battle is over. I wish to see you one last time before you leave."

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises Alanna. Plus I think you and your elf will want to celebrate, if you catch my drift."

"I'm not going to jump him the moment he returns." Said Alanna rolling her eyes at her friend comment. "Plus I can pay attention to you first, for if it was not for you I would not be here, and I mean that in more ways than one. Knowing I would have someone to train with made me confident enough to come to Middle Earth, had it not been for you I would have turned the project down. I would not by nearly as happy as I am today"

"Funny the way the world works out isn't it?" said James with a laugh. "But Alanna I really have to go." He said with a smile before leaving in the direction he had just arrived from. Alanna stopped him for a moment when she called his name.

"What now, Alanna?" He said looking annoyed but she could tell he really was not that annoyed.

"Since I can't go into battle be sure to really kick some orc ass for me will you?" She said with a smirk.

"Hell yes!" he said with a mock salute before disappearing in the distance. Alanna couldn't help but smile at what had just happened. In seeing her friend again she felt as though he was never gone. There was however a more cocky air about him, but perhaps this was due to the fact he had faced that which many mortals greatly feared which was death. He seemed content with wherever he was now and this made Alanna happy knowing he was alright. Also for some reason seeing him brought her hope. She no longer feared that they would fail and as she looked towards Mordor she knew it was only a matter of time before Sauron was defeated and all of Middle Earth would be free from the darkness he brought.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter don't forget to review.**


	23. The Last Stand

**Well the Lord of the Rings Story line is starting to near it's end but don't worry this story will have a good deal of post stuff. I'm expecting it to be about 30 chapters or so. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

It was the longest day of Alanna's life. Haldir and her had remained behind and they had heard no news of what was happening at the battle grounds until later that afternoon when riders from Rohan came to bring the dead and injured back to the camp ground and Alanna and Haldir where quickly busy tending to the injured.

Haldir had much more practice at healing and Alanna mostly just helped him when he needed it. There were so many young men who were greatly injured and judging by the wounds of many of them they would not last the night.

There was one Alanna remember well for he was practically still a boy, he must have somehow survived the battle of Helm's Deep and was now lying amongst the wounded and orc's spear sticking out of his chest. Haldir had told her there was nothing they could do for him, if they removed the blade he would bleed to death, and it pained Alanna greatly to know this boy probably no older than 17 was about to lose his life.

Haldir had left to tend to one of the others who were wounded and Alanna follow him.

"What do you mean there is nothing we can do for him?" She said angry that they were just giving up.

"Alanna, it's a time of war, I have to tend to those who have the best chance at surviving and do not mean to be harsh but everyone in that tent will probably not last more than a few more hours."

"So we leave them to die then?"

"No one ever said war was a simple task, they knew what they were fighting for and were willing to pay the price for it. I do not really need your help here, if you wish to try and ease their pain I will not stop you." Said Haldir before turning his attention back to trying to remove the arrow out of one of the soldier's arms.

Alanna went back into the tent she had just came from, noticing that most of the solider in there looked very worse for the wear. She knew Haldir was right when she saw most of their injuries they would not last more than a few hours. And so she went around the room talking with each of them in turn, letting them know they were not alone and that their deaths would not be in vain. Some men even cried not ready to accept such a fate while other's asked her to give certain trinkets to loved ones or say their last words. Many were accepting of their fate. Eventually she reached the boy she had seen earlier and his impending death seemed the hardest on her. He was only a boy, someone's would lose a son today and she could only imagine what that would feel like. She thought of the child that now grew inside her and how she hoped her child would never see such a thing.

"What is your name?" she asked the boy.

"Adan, milady." He said weakly.

"Well, Adan you be strong now." She said with a small smile.

"All of us in here aren't going to make it are we, Lady Alanna?" he said surprisingly calm about the whole thing.

"Probably not, but know this Master Adan. I am eternally grateful for the sacrifice you and your fellows have made. Your deeds will not be forgotten and all of Middle Earth will remember all that you and everyone else who gave their lives on this day did so that they may have a chance at a better life.

"Can I hold your hand for a moment?" he said taking a deep steadying breath but Alanna could tell it was rather strained.

"Of course." She said taking his hand in her own. She already felt it growing cold and she held onto his hand until he breathed his last breaths. "Rest well Adan." She said before turning her attention to others in the room.

This went on for the next couple of hours before she could bear it no more and had to leave the tent. She stood outside by the ridge overlooking the great expanse of Middle Earth. In the distance she saw the Tower of Sauron and she felt her heart soars as she heard the low rumbling noise and saw as Mordor begin to collapse.

"God Bless you Frodo Baggins and Sawise Gamgee." She said with a smile as tears of joy ran down her face. They had done it. They had succeeded. The feeling of success however was bitter sweet, for so many lives have been lost in the process, lives she did not even know and ones she was very close to. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see that bright light that surrounded her once fallen friend. And she hugged him crying into his chest, she cried tears of joy and tears of sorrow she felt completely overwhelmed with emotions.

"Frodo did it, he destroyed the Ring." She said finally deciding on something to say.

"Yes, he did and because of it the Fellowship has succeeded. Gondor will have its King and all is right in the world." Said James looking at her with a sense of admiration. She had come a long way since when she had first started her journey and in doing so had grown into a better person. She now truly appreciated the sacrifice people had made so that she may live the life she has today.

"No all is not right in the world, you have to leave now don't you?" Said Alanna looking sad at the thought.

"Yes, in a way. But know this, I am still always watching over you and eagerly await when we shall meet again." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her alone once again.

A few hours later more troops from the battle arrived looking very tired but still very happy they had succeeded. Alanna quickly went through the groups looking for Legolas who she found rather quickly because he stood out amongst the Rohan men. She ran to him nearly knocking him over with the force of her embrace. He returned the sentiment hugging her closely to him much like he had in Lothlorien when he thought her to be dead.

"I love you more than anything." He whispered softly to her before kissing along her jaw line to her lips. Neither one of them seemed to mind that they were being a little inappropriate with their display of public affection but at the moment nothing else seemed to matter. The war was won and the free lands of Middle Earth would be a peace for a long time to come and they had each other.

888888888888

And so the healing began. Frodo was brought back to Minas Tirith where he was now currently resting and making a good recovery along with Sam who also needed a great deal of rest. Eowyn who had been injured during battle was doing quite well and Alanna had visited her earlier that day before Legolas convinced her to get some rest as well for she had not just herself to think about now and she had been up for almost a day and a half.

She was wakened however a few hours later because Frodo was awake and everyone was going to see him now. It was a joyous moment to see the Fellowship reunited again. Merry and Pippin recounted their tales of battle to their fellow hobbits and when they were finished Frodo turned his attention the rest of the group. They told him of James's death and also of Alanna and Legolas's union and the child they would be expecting as well as of Aragorn's coronation which would take place in a month's time.

It was a strange time for Alanna because she was reaching the end of her knowledge of the story and soon what was to come would be a complete mystery to her and many thoughts about her future were already beginning to come to surface. Legolas noticed much seemed to be on Alanna's mind and he found her sitting on one of the upper walls of the city looking out at the vast dry lands.

"Lord Elrond has ridden to Rivendell to fetch some of the elves that are staying for the coronation." He said making his presence know.

"I am sure that will make Aragorn very happy." She said with a smile.

"I also spoke with him about taking that position he offered me. There is to be a settlement of Woodland elves in Ithilien, it would be a good place to live in a few years from now and we would be living in Gordon so we would not be far from Aragorn."

"You promised Gimli you would go with him to the Glittering Caves, you should do that first before we focus on Ithilien."

"I think he has forgotten plus I would rather spend my time looking after you." He said pulling her close to him.

"Legolas Greenleaf, I have worked very hard to make sure the two of you became friends I will not have you throwing that away to spend time with me when all you let me do is sit here!" She said with a huff, ever since Legolas had found out Alanna was with child he had been treating her as though she was made of glass. "We are not going anywhere anytime soon." She said however with a soft smile because she knew he was just worried about her.

"I would just hate for something to happen, just because we have won the war does not mean these lands are safe, Orcs that got away still roam the land around here."

"I understand, your worries but Minas Tirith is quite the fortress. I will be fine and you can bear to be without me for a few days." She said leaning closing to him before pulling away with a teasing smirk. Legolas however held her in place so she could not move too far.

"I am not sure I can, my heart may not be able to bear it." He said with a smirk as well.

"Are you sure it is your heart that will miss me?" She said with laugh. "I thought elves were supposed to have a much more sensible libido than men?"

"I'm merely just embracing certain practices of your culture; there is no shame in that. Plus I do believe I owe you for having our wedding night interrupted." He said with a laugh taking her by the hand and leading her down one of the halls. On the way there they ran into Aragorn, who looked puzzled as to why they were heading in that direction.

"Where are you going?"

"Our room." Said Alanna in a matter of fact sort of tone.

"It's only the early afternoon."

"Yes, it is." Said Legolas nodding in agreement at the statement before he and Alanna disappeared into the room that had been provided for them. Aragorn just shook his head and continued down the hall and on the way he ran into Haldir who was heading in the opposite direction.

"Are you looking for Alanna or Legolas?"

"I needed to speak with Legolas about news I have received from Mirkwoood." Said Haldir trying to continue down the hall but Aragorn put up a hand to stop him.

"You best let the news wait until tomorrow, I believe as of now Legolas and Alanna are unavailable."

888888888888888

The next morning Alanna and Legolas sat in the dining hall eating some bread and apples for that was all they had found in the kitchen. It was still early and most of the people in the castle had not woken up yet.

"See this is the way an apple is supposed to be." He said showing it to her before taking a bite out of the red fruit.

"I still think green apples are better." She said still eating the red apple but remembering an earlier time when she had shared the last of the food from her old home she had brought with her. "Okay I'm starving there has to be something else to eat in here." Said Alanna taking her apple with her to look in some of the cupboards in the kitchen most of which were rather bare.

"You ate the loaf of bread already?"

"I'm eating for two now." She said not looking over at him but continuing to search the cupboards.

"There is more food in the kitchen down the hall." Said Eowyn entering the room, looking rather sad. She had after all just lost her Uncle during the battle and nearly died herself. Alanna was happy to see her out and about though for she had been worried for her friend.

"I think I will be alright for now, that involves walking all the way down the hall and I am rather content here." Said Alanna once again sitting down at the table beside Legolas. Eowyn joined them at the table but looked slightly uncomfortable for she realized they were all still in their night clothes and it seemed odd to do such a thing in mixed company. Legolas seemed to sense her discomfort and decided it was about time he went back to his room to get ready for the day so after giving Alanna a quick kiss he excused himself and departed the kitchen.

"My Uncle's funeral is today." Said Eowyn looking very sad.

"He died for a good cause, do not dwell too much on it, and look instead to what your life has to offer." Said Alanna trying to cheer up her friend.

"The war is over that is the important thing." Said Eowyn with a sigh. Alanna was about to agree with her when she noticed someone else enter the kitchen. The man who entered was also in his night clothes and looked rather embarrassed at walking in on the two women who were also in their night clothes. Alanna noticed he looked as though he could be related to Boromir for they had similar features.

"Maladies, excuse me I was merely looking for something to eat, I did not mean to intrude."

"It is a free country, Milord all are allowed in the kitchen, though I fear there is not much to eat."

"I will see what I can find then." Said the man heading for the cupboard coming to a similar conclusion Alanna had moments ago.

"Milord, I noticed you look similar to someone I once knew, are you by chance related to Boromir?"

"He was my brother, Lady Alanna. I am sorry I did not introduce myself for I know of you yet you know nothing of me. I am Faramir." He said turning to face the two women when answering the question.

"You know me?"

"All the members of the Fellowship have made quite the name for themselves. I do not believe I know you though Lady?" Said Faramir turning his attention to Eowyn after answering Alanna's question.

"Eowyn, Milord." She said rather quietly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Eowyn." He said with a smile before turning his attention back to the cupboards.

"Milord, there is this apple if you would like it?" Said Eowyn offering him the last apple that was sitting on the table.

"Lady Eowyn, I would not want to take it from you for there appears to be nothing else left. It would be rude of me."

"Milord I am not that hungry, please help yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, here." She said handing him the apple which he took but before he bit into it he instead took it over to the counter and took a knife from the shelf cutting the apple in half. He handed her half of the apple before saying "It seemed the fairest thing to do." With a smile before leaving the kitchen. Alanna who had been watching the exchange with interest shot her friend a knowing smile.

"What?" said Eowyn rolling her eyes and taking a bite of the half of and apple Faramir had given her.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know. He caught your attention." She said with a smirk.

"And what if he did?" Said Eowyn with a raised eyebrow.

"You should go talk to him again. I mean his brother may not have been on my favorite person's list but I'm sure things like that don't run in the family. Plus he's a ranger and we already know you have a thing for them." Said Alanna with a teasing smirk. Which caused Eowyn to roll her eyes again at Alanna's teasing. Alanna then became more serious. "Plus after all you have been through Eowyn I think you deserve someone who makes you happy."

"You make it sound as though I am to marry the man; I have hardly spoken to him and merely shared an apple with him." Said Eowyn with a laugh.

"Hey, when I first met Legolas I shared an apple with him, and now look where we are. He's my husband and I'm having his child." She said with a laugh. "Though I would not recommend following too much in our footsteps because between all of that we keep pretending we did not have feelings for one another, then we joined a quest to save middle earth together, then he thought I was dead, then we found one another again, he said he loved me, we ran for three days, fought in a major battle together and then got married."

"No I do suppose there are easier ways to go about it." Said Eowyn with a small smile.

"So what you're saying is you would want to marry him?" Said Alanna with a teasing smirk.

Eowyn blushed slightly but rolled her eyes and said. "Legolas with right you do act very childish quite often."

"I consider that a good thing, at least I will have something in common with me child then." Said Alanna with a laugh before saying goodbye to her friend and heading to her room to change.

Today she wore a black dress for she and the rest of the Fellowship would be attending King Theoden's funeral. It was a second funeral Alanna had ever attended in her life and she was beginning to realize it would not be her last, but she did notice saying goodbye to those you have known is never easy.

She had never been particularly close to King Theoden but she still felt very sad by his death for it seemed to mean the death of an era. He had lived during a time of great turmoil and suffering and had not lived long enough to see its end. She felt now ever more motivated to do something to make sure life was better for the people who had survived and would see the light that was brought about by this new age, that so many had given their lives for.

**Hope you liked it, don't forget to review please.**


	24. A New Beginning

**Okay here is another chapter for this story. Thank you everyone for reviewing and adding this story to alerts and such.**

It was the day of Aragorn's coronation ceremony and Alanna woke that morning much later than she had intended too. She noticed Legolas was no longer at her side and probably decided to let her get some more sleep rather than wake her. She also noticed a silver-blue elvin style dress draped near the foot of her bed. She was wondering how it got there when she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. She was greeting with a very pleasant surprise of Bellethiel who was smiling at her still half asleep appearance.

"I can see some things never change, you still sleep a lot and have to borrow other people's clothes all the time." She said with a laugh.

"Yes well in these next few months a lot of things will be changing." Said Alanna with a smile putting a hand over her stomach, she was only a month in and was therefore not noticeably showing to anyone but probably herself and Legolas who would notice such a slight change.

"So I hear. I am very happy for you Alanna. I also have a gift and a surprise for you." Said Bellethiel coming into the room followed by a cloaked figure carrying a jewelry box sized case. Arwen took off her hood to reveal her now mortal self.

"It is good to see you well." Said Alanna with a smile.

"Yes, it is. Though Haldir was right, you have a very elvish glow about you, it is strange to think you are the one with elvish light now and I am the one without it."

"It is only temporary." Said Alanna with a shrug she had looked at herself in the mirror before and could never really see this light everyone was always talking about, though she did notice the Gallad-Nell glowed brighter than usual these days, they were constantly floating nearby where ever she was. "Have you see Aragorn yet, he will be very pleased to see you."

"No I have not, I want it to be a surprise."

"He will be overjoyed." Said Alanna with a smile, knowing how much Aragorn had missed Arwen.

"Oh, yes that reminds me, this is for you." Said Arwen opening the box to reveal an elvin crown like headband similar to one she had seen Lord Elrond wear before. "After all Legola's parents haven't formally disowned the two of you yet therefore you are still technically elvin royalty." She said with a wry smile.

"If I recall correctly when I first met you and you though Legolas and I were a couple you said his parents would be happy he found someone." Said Alanna rolling her eyes.

"No I said his mother would be happy. His father is most likely furious. But if it helps any you have made yourself well connect in the sense you have the respect of many high ranking elves in both Lothlorien and Rivendell."

Alanna was about to respond when she heard a knock on the door once more and she told whomever it was to come in. Eowyn already dressed in her finest white dress came into the room surprised to see some many other people.

"The ceremony is in less than an hour why are you not dressed? Legolas was wondering where you are."

"He did not wake me; it is his fault he does not know where I am. Thought he is rather old and therefore forgetful" Said Alanna with a laugh.

"I'm beginning to think there is not a single person in this world you do not tease." Said Eowyn with a laugh.

"It's only fair I tease everyone equally. But I do realize am I am being rude. Arwen and Bellethiel this is Eowyn, or should I say soon to be known as The Lady of Ithilien." She said with a smirk. They had found out a few days ago that Aragorn was planning to give the princedom of Ithilien to Faramir and since Eowyn and Faramir had become rather close over this past month it seemed only natural they would someday marry.

"It is nice to meet you." Said Eowyn with slight curtsy before rolling her eyes at Alanna.

"Nice to meet you as well." Said Arwen with a smile.

Soon after all of them left Alanna changed quickly into her new outfit she only imagined was provided to her by either Arwen or Bellethiel. She fashioned her hair in a half up half down sort of manner and put the elvin crown on her head. Not a moment after she completed the task she Legolas entered the room, dressed in his finest as well.

"The last time I wore something so fine it was our wedding day." She said with a smile looking at herself in the mirror. Legolas came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder bending down slightly.

"Yes, but it suits you. Just as you suit me." He said with a smile looking at the two of them in the mirror. Once again he found himself trying to think of a time he had seen Alanna look more beautiful than she did on this day. Since their task had been completed both felt a great weight lifted from their shoulders and it showed, not to mention the fact that they had great hope for the world that their child would grow up in. Due to the child Alanna had a certain glow about her that seemed to draw more attention to her pale skin in contrast to her fiery hair and deep green eyes.

"You forget you suit me as well." She said turning to give him a quick kiss.

"Indeed." He said also with a smile. Alanna could tell it was a smile of someone who was completely content with the world around them for it was a smile she shared. She noticed even though Legolas still worried greatly about her and the child he was much calmer and more like the way when she first met him. He still had a natural caution about him but he was certainly more carefree and looked very handsome in his finery like he had on their wedding day. She noticed he too wore a crown and it felt almost odd for her to see him like this for to her he was never really a Prince, he was just Legolas, her Legolas.

"You know Arwen, said the only reason we are wearing these is because your father has not had the time to formally disown us." She said her expression unreadable.

"I suppose so. One day we will have to face my father, but after facing the entire army or Mordor I assume nothing it worse than that." He said with a wry smile.

"I certainly hope not." She said with a laugh.

There was a knock on the door and Haldir entered a moment later.

"Gandalf, told me to check on the two of you to make sure you were on your way down to the ceremony." He said and Alanna noticed he was also dressed in his finest clothing.

"Oh course we were just leaving." Said Alanna rolling her eyes.

88888888888888

The coronation ceremony was quite an important occasion and the entire square of Minas Tirith was backed with peoples from all lands, though most were from Gondor. Where Alanna and the elves were located was close enough to see Gandalf and Aragorn standing before everyone. Above his head Gandalf held the crown of Gondor and Aragorn knelt before him.

"Now come the days of the king…may they be blessed." He said before the crowd as the placed the crown on Aragorn's head. Aragorn rises to face the crowd as everyone began to clap and cheer for their king.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." He said before all. He then proceeded down the white path of the court. Legolas began to walk forward along with Haldir and Alanna walked beside the two of them as then approached the new king. They bowed slightly and Legolas gestured behind him as Aragorn began to scan the crowd of elves.

When he saw Arwen , Alanna noticed his face light up in joy, and saw how happy the pair looked together. They embraced and then began to walk towards the group of hobbits standing nervously at the end of the walkway.

They bow their heads but Aragorn raises a hand to stop them.

"My friends…you bow to no one." He said getting down on one knee as everyone else in the crowd followed suit. Alanna knew this to be a fitting thing to do after all the entire fate of Middle Earth had rested in the hands of these hobbits. And it was at this moment that Alanna truly knew the Fellowship had succeed and their task was finally done and it was a wonderful feeling, for the friendship she had found on this journey were the kind that would last a lifetime.

8888888888 9 months later 8888888888

Eowyn and Faramir were wed a few months after the coronation and Faramir and his fellow rangers were busy with the task of clearing Ithilien or stray orcs who had escaped Mordor. For this reason the land was not very settled at the moment and Legolas had asked Aragorn if they may stay in Minas Tirith until the land was less hostile and their child was born. Aragorn of course was perfectly okay with this. Haldir and many of the elves who remained in Middle Earth for the time begin began work on turning Ithilien into a land with beautiful gardens but it was not the only place that was bringing forth new life.

Arwen was with child, the child she already knew would be a son for it was her reason for wanting to become mortal as well as to spend her days with Aragorn. Eowyn also had been feeling ill recently and Alanna had a feeling it was morning sickness more than anything else.

Currently Alanna was rather bored because she had been confined to bed rest these past few days due to her condition. No one was exactly sure when the child would arrive for elvin gestation usually lasted close to a year where as human gestation lasted 9 months. Legolas had been asked by Haldir to aid in a fight between some particularly nasty orcs who had somehow found a cave troll and would be returning soon. She was very happy to have visitors though for she was extremely bored. At the moment Eowyn was visiting with her for Faramir as well thought it would be better to stay in Minas Tirith until later.

"It will be nice to be able to see my feet again, I will tell you that." Said Alanna in regard to a question Eowyn had asked her a moment ago. "And I hardly get any sleep, this child never stops kicking and moving."

"It must be a lot like you then, always pestering people. It is not fun it is?" Said Eowyn with a smirk.

Alanna just rolled her eyes trying to sit up more in bed. Or rather as much as the swell of her stomach would allow. Despite the fact she spend most of her days in bed, she felt exhausted for the child was constantly moving about and it was making it difficult for her to sleep. Legolas was very patience with her and helped her as best he could. She winced slightly for a moment when she felt a slight pain in her lower abdomen. She shifted in bed thinking perhaps it was just the way she was sitting up, however the pain persisted and a moment later she realized something…

"I think my water just broke…" She said a slight bit of panic in her voice.

"I will go get Arwen and Bellethiel." Said Eowyn quickly get up from where she was sitting beside the bed. "I will be right back." She said before she headed out the room.

8888888888888888

When Legolas returned to the city of Minas Tirith he barely had time to get off his horse before his friend Gimli approached him and said "Alanna has gone into labor." And they quickly headed into the castle where they were all staying. Haldir who had returned with Legolas followed as well. Gimli led them into a room that was down the hall from where Alanna was and Legolas noticed that Aragorn was sitting in one of the chairs looking apprehensive.

"I was worried you might not return in time, friend." He said greeting Legolas.

"I would not miss this day for the world." Said Legolas his expression unreadable. "How long has it been?"

"Two hours." Said Aragorn noticing his friend wince when they heard a cry of pain from down the hall.

"Everything will be fine." Said Haldir putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Hours passed and few words were exchanged amongst the group. Mostly they just watched as Legolas paced around the room. Occasionally he would sit down for a moment but once he heard Alanna cry out in pain he quickly stood and made his way around the room again. Many more hours passed in a similar fashion until finally the cries of a child could be heard and Legolas let out a sigh of relief, thinking it would only be moments before someone came to tell them the good news. This relief was short lived however when he heard Alanna let out another cry of pain.

"Something is wrong." He said voice filled with worry as he headed for the door that led out to the hall.

"Wait, you cannot go in there. Bellethiel and Arwen are skilled in these manners they will handle it." Said Haldir blocking the door from his friend. If looked could kill Haldir would be six feet under after the glare he had just received from Legolas.

"Haldir if you do not move out of my way I will make you move." He said darkly.

"Legolas he is right, sit." Said Aragorn in a stern tone though he too was greatly worried when he heard Alanna let out another cry of pain. The yell was soon accompanied with the sound of a child crying once more and Legolas continued to pace about the room one again wondering what could possibly be going on down the hall.

What was probably only a half an hour later seemed like decades to Legolas when Bellethiel enter the room, looking very tired but she had a smile on her face which was of great relief to Legolas. They are all healthy if you are ready to see them now.

"Yes, I will see them now." Said Legolas quickly following her out of the room. When he entered the room he the first thing his eyes fell on was Alanna who sat propped up against some pillows looking exhausted, some of her hair was even stuck to her face due to the sweat on her brow. She was however looking down at a tiny infant in wrapped in a blanket smiling down at it as though it was the most precious thing in the world. The scene before him was a picture of perfection. She seemed to finally notice his presence in the room when she looked up and smiled at him. She beckoned him forward and he sat in the chair beside her bed. It was at this moment he noticed that Arwen was holding something in her arms as well as she approached him holding another tiny bundle in her arms.

She smiled at Legolas's bewildered expression as she handed the bundle over to him and he held the child carefully as though it would shatter into a million pieces should he not be holding it. Alanna smiled over at him and said. "That Legolas, is your daughter you are holding." She said noticing him look down at the infant. "And this is your son."

"Twins." He said with a smile that he did not think would go away for quite sometime. He looked down at the child in his arms, his daughter whose eyes were half open as they there were fighting to stay open but he noticed that they were a deep green like Alanna's. It was only a few moments before she was asleep in his arms.

"Sleeping already, she is talking after her mother." He said with a wry smile.

"It is an awful lot of work being born." Said Alanna with a laugh looking down at her son sleeping in her arms. She suddenly forgot all the sleepless night, and discomfort she had felt the last few months, this was certainly worth it. She could not stop looking at either of them, for they were both very dear to her heart, her son and her daughter.

"We still have to name them as well." She said looking over at her husband who was looking at her with a look of admiration.

"I want them to have elvish names, but I thought perhaps it would be best to name our son something to honor James. What does his name mean in your land?"

"It means one who supplants but sometimes supplants doesn't have the best connation." Said Alanna happy he would do such a thing.

"What about Neurion? It means successor, a similar meaning." Said Legolas after a moment of though.

"I like it. Could his middle name be Adan?"

"Neurion Adan Greenleaf." Said Legolas as though testing the sound of the name. "I believe it suits him but why Adan, I mean I know it means man and he is only half elvish but I just wonder where you thought of that."

"There was a boy I met during the last battle, I just feel as though his name should live on since it he never got the chance to allow it to." She said looking slightly said for a moment before turning her attention towards her daughter. "And what of her?"

"Anariel?"

"Of the sun? Why is that?"

"Because she brings great light into our lives and I think her middle name should be Nithiel for I hope her to be just as full of youthful light as you are.

"Anariel Nithiel Greenleaf and Neurion Adan Greenleaf, you know not of all we have done to make sure your world is a better one. However you also have no idea how much joy you have brought us on this day." Said Alanna with a smile looking down at the two children. This was without a doubt the happiest moment of her life and nothing would ever be its equal and although she wanted to stay awake to enjoy the moment more she was very tired and was trying very hard herself not to fall asleep like her two children just had.

Luckily everyone else figured it was a good time to come in and see how the happy couple was doing. Eowyn was currently holding Neurion who was sleeping peacefully and Legolas with still holding Anariel because he did not want to pass her to anyone else for fear of waking her for she was also sleeping.

"They are both beautiful." Said Arwen with a smile talking to Alanna.

"And healthy you should be very proud of that." Said Aragorn with a smile as well. "I must say you had us all very worried for a moment there; I do not believe any of us were expecting twins."

"Thank you." Said Alanna looking over at Legolas who was still looking down at Anariel.

"He is rather found of her isn't he?" Said Arwen.

"You know how he had been fretting over me these past few months, it does not surprise me he will be very protective of our daughter."

"With good reason of course, if she takes after her mother it will be no surprise that you will have to fight the suitors off with a sword." Said Gimli with a laugh.

"I'd say I have better skill with a bow." Said Legolas with a laugh overhearing his friends comment. "Not to mention there is a long while before we need to think of such things."

Haldir who must have slipped out of the room without anyone noticing returned carrying a small box inside it were two small pendants on silver chains. The pendants were of a silver leaf and in the center of it a green gem encased in a thin silver design that was a similar pattern to the necklace Alanna had given Legolas.

"Lady Galadriel sends her blessings of health and prosperity to all your children." He said with a wry smile.

"You knew I was having twins, that is why there are two pendants." Said Alanna looking at her friend with suspicion.

"When Lady Galadriel gave me these to present to you on this occasion she may have mentioned it." He said with a small smile.

Eventually Bellethiel ushered everyone out of the room so that Alanna may get some rest and the children were put into some cribs just down the hall for they were sleeping as well. It was a joyous day for all and Aragorn was very happy for his friend for he knew that it would only be a few months times before he too understood what it was like to be a father.

He already knew Legolas would handle fatherhood very well for he was patient and even tempered but also know how to have fun. Alanna was kind and caring but firm in her stance on a matter and would make a rather fine mother. The children where both healthy and he imagined would fit in very well in the new age of Middle Earth. The fourth age held a lot of promise and he could not wait to see it become a reality.

**So the rest of the chapter in this series will be more like snippets of Legolas and Alanna's life together in Middle Earth and obviously other characters will be included so it should be interesting. Anyway just figured I would let you know. Also don't forget to review.**


	25. A Happy Home

**Well here is another update. Again I apologize for taking so long between updates but thank you all for still sticking with me and the story. Enjoy!**

The city of Ithilien grew quickly and prosperously in the next year. Faramir and Eowyn ruled over the land with grace and dignity and the elven settlement within the land was known for what were soon to become very beautiful gardens. By this point in time the providence of Ithilien was very well inhabited and had minimal disturbances from orc's and other remnants of the war.

Alanna and Legolas lived in a modest sized cottage with their two children in the elvish settlement. Alanna loved it because their yard was basically a part of the gardens and they were still very close to the main city. The twins were growing up well. They both had many features that made them look very elvish and Neuron had inherited Legolas's intense blue eyes while Anariel had Alanna's dark green ones. Anariel's hair was also not as pale as her father's or Neuron but was more or a honey colored hue making her appearance slightly more human. They also often played with Aragorn's son Eldarion or Eowyn's son Elboron. People often joked that Anariel took after her mother far too much because she mostly spend her time with a bunch of men and seemed to have no trouble pestering any of them.

Most of the time however it was not just the four of them, and they were keep very busy with the twins and guest from the old days that often came to visit. Legolas often blamed Alanna for the children's general unrestrained curiosity for whenever they looked away for but a moment they children usually got into some kind of trouble. Currently Alanna was attempting to watch the children while she cooked dinner in the kitchen at the moment the Galad-Nell were occupying them as the twins sat on the floor trying to catch the small orbs of light. Legolas had gone into town on business to discuss some dispute between one of the elves in the settlement and a human man living in the same vicinity over where who's property began and the other's ended. She felt sorry for her husband at times because he always had to be the middle man when it came to these sorts of disputes and they were beginning to learn just how ignorant some people were about other races in Middle Earth.

It was for this reason that Alanna had gone to Aragorn a few months ago and discussed with him the idea of building a University to help enlighten the peoples of Middle Earth, it would be a school for all to attend. However building something of such large scale meant it would probably not be done until she was very old but she did not mind for she felt it would be her contribution to this world. She had been thinking about what the university might look like when something Anariel said interrupted her thoughts.

"Duhf." She said looking over at the doorway. Anariel and Neurion had started to talk already but most of their words made no sense. Alanna however knew that 'duhf' meant Gimli and she was right in her suspicions when she saw the dwarf standing in the doorway. He had been staying with them this past month to visit with all his old friends.

"Duhf." Said Neurion as well looking happy to see the dwarf.

"And why again am I duhf?" Said Gimli with a laugh addressing Alanna.

"It's because when Legolas teases you he always calls you dwarf so I think they think duhf is your name." said Alanna smiling down at the children as they walked shakily over to Gimli so that they could grab onto his legs.

"Ah so that bad habit was his fault then?" He said with a laugh before turning his attention to the children. "No my name is Gimli not duhf, Gim-li."

"No." Said Anariel looking at Gimli with confusion. No was actually the first word she ever spoke which was no surprise for she heard it a lot because she was quite the little trouble maker.

"Duhf." Said Neurion agreeing with his sister. The two of them got along really well and hardly fought. Alanna let out a laugh at her children's persistence.

"They are very stubborn I see."

"They get that from their father, not me." She said with a laugh.

"Are you sure about that? I recall a certain someone being pretty set in her ways as well." Said the dwarf with a wry smile. Alanna however did not have time to retaliate because she heard a knock on the door. She asked Gimli to watch both the stew and the children so that she may answer the door. When she answered it she was rather surprised to see who was standing there. It was an elven woman and man whom she did not recognize and she knew just about everyone who lived in these parts.

"We were told this was the residents of a Legolas Greenleaf, is this true?" Asked the elven woman in elvish. She was slightly taller than Alanna and had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes that seemed to hold great kindness and wisdom in them. Alanna also noticed she carried herself with an heir of importance. The elven man also carried himself with a similar heir and but his eyes held a great intensity to them and he almost looked a little harsh.

"It is but I am afraid he is in town at the moment dealing with some business. I am his wife is there anything I can help with?" Said Alanna also replying in elvish.

"I am King Thranduil of the woodland realm and this is my wife Queen Mirima, we wondered if you may invite us into your home for we have much to discuss with you."

"Yes of course." Said Alanna switching back to her native language in shock and stepping aside to let them in. She showed them to the sitting room and excused herself to check on how Gimli was doing looking after everything when the front door opened once again and Legolas came home.

When he saw Alanna on her way to the kitchen he stopped her so that he could greet her and after giving her a kiss he said with a sigh. "You would not believe the day I am having."

"It's about to get better. Your parents are in the sitting room."

"What!" Said Legolas looking slightly angry.

"I have to go and check the stew." Said Alanna heading into the kitchen while Legolas went into the sitting room where his parents were now located. His mother was sitting calmly in one of the chairs in the room while his father looked at a tapestry hanging on the wall that depicted a great battle.

"I wonder what battle this is?" he said to his wife but Legolas was the one to answer.

"It's Helm's Deep, both Alanna and I fought in it." He said looking sternly over at both his parents, more so his father than his mother. "But you did not come here to look at my tapestries. Nendir stopped by over a year ago to tell me of my, well I guess the best word to describe it would be exile."

"You seem to be doing quite well for yourself regardless." Said Thranduil not wanting to argue with his son. "Just because you have made some choices I do not particularly agree with does not mean I want to be on poor terms with you, my son. I had to do what was best for the Kingdom and although some of your choices angered me greatly your mother and I sail for the undying lands soon and I wish to make amends before then."

"Alright." Said Legolas his expression unreadable. Legolas noticed his mother was looking and something behind him and saw Alanna heading towards the sitting room, holding Anariel with one arm and holding Neurion's hand in the other in an effort to steady him walking over to where everyone was. She had put Gimli in charge of the stew which meant it was probably not going to turn out well, but then again she never had been a very good cook in the first place.

"Mother, Father I realize you never took the time to meet my wife Alanna." Said Legolas a bit of a bite to his tone.

"Yes, regrettably I am afraid. We have heard great things of you." Said Mirima with a kind smile. Thranduil just seemed to nod in agreement but it became quickly obvious to Alanna that he was not the type to really show what he was thinking. "Are these my grandchildren then?" She said looking over at the two children who now sat on the floor in the middle of everything.

"Yes, these are Neurion and Anariel." Said Alanna with a smile watching as Anariel sort of walk/crawled over to where Thranduil now sat and looked up as him with a puzzled expression as though deciding what to do. She eventually opted for reaching her arms up in a gesture that suggested she wanted to be held. Legolas who was a first angered by his parent's sudden appearance decided to take the rest of his family's lead and just accept the past was behind them. If he parents wanted to make amends he would accept them.

He couldn't help but smile when his father gingerly picked up Anariel who now sat in his lap calmly but he knew it was only a matter of time before she would pull his hair or try and take something from him.

"Your eldest brother will be ruling over Mirkwood and he has asked me to invite the two of you there so that he may meet you." Said Thranduil struggling with Anariel for possession of the amulet he wore around his neck.

"Anariel, stop that." Said Alanna in a scolding tone.

"No." Said Anariel with a laugh before stopping.

"Duhf." Said Neurion who had gone over to stand by his father's legs. He was right in announcing the presence of the dwarf for Gimli had just come out from the kitchen looking annoyed.

"You know if I recall I am a guest in this house, just because I'm a dwarf I am not your servant." He said in his usually gruff tone causing the twins to laugh at his anger.

"Honestly you brag about how many orcs you killed at Helm's Deep all the time but god forbid if you have to tend a pot of stew for a few minutes." Said Alanna with a laugh rolling her eyes and heading into the kitchen.

"Mother, Father, this is my friend Gimli, he was a member of the Fellowship as well."

"It is good to meet you master dwarf." Said Mirima. Thranduil said nothing just nodded his head in respect.

"And you as well." Said Gimli returning the pleasantry.

"So I take it if Aradan is inviting me to Mirkwood I am no longer exiled then?" Said Legolas turning the conversation back to what they were discussing earlier.

"Yes, and I believe Nendir owes you an apology as well sometimes his pride gets the better of him. Said Mirima.

They continued to talk in the sitting room; well mostly Mirima asked how Legolas and his family were doing while everyone else just listened. Alanna would pop in to join them from time to time but was mostly busy in the kitchen and it was times like these that she missed technology from her time period which would have made cooking much easier.

Currently Alanna was in the kitchen once again this time checking on how the bread was cooking when someone knocked on the back door to the kitchen. Alanna went to answer it and saw it was Eowyn who often came to visit when she had time to spare.

"Faramir, is watching Elboron so that I may have a break from him for a little while." She explained coming into the kitchen.

"So you thought to come to the house with even more chaos for a moment's peace?" Said Alanna with a laugh.

"It's very entertaining, there is always something going on here or someone visiting it's nice to see so many of us in one place it reminds me of the old days. As does this stew." Said Eowyn trying a bit of it and scrunching her face at the taste.

"That was Gimli's doing not mine, it was decent before I had him help. And you are right about something always going on, Legolas parents are here."

"His parents?" Said Eowyn with interest.

"They seem to have come for a friendly visit which I suppose is nice, they say they wanted to make amends before they sail for the undying lands."

"How long are they staying for?"

"I have no idea."

"Alanna, they wish to speak with you some more do you think you care spare a moment?" Said Legolas coming into the kitchen to check on Alanna, he did not at all seem surprise to see Eowyn there because there was usually always someone visiting Alanna while she cooked most of the time it was Haldir or Bellethiel both of whom lived just down the road from them. Alanna at one point in time had tried to set something up between the two of them but it seemed they were meant to only be friends.

"The bread should be done any minute and then I have to peel the potatoes and carrots to add to the stew."

"I can do it, go talk with your in-laws." Said Eowyn pulling her hair back so it was not in the way when she cooked.

"Are you sure?" Said Alanna thankful for the gesture.

"Yes, it's fine. I will attempt to save the stew." Said Eowyn with a laugh

Alanna and Legolas went back into the sitting room where now only his parents and the children where. Gimli had decided to go and visit Haldir so they could have some family time.

Legolas's mother seemed very interested in Alanna and was eager to learn more about her. Legolas's father seemed to be a man of few words but when he did speech in was in a respectful tone that suggested that although he did not agree with all the choices in life his son had made he was glad his son had found happiness. Anariel and Neurion also seemed to be able to soften his rather tough exterior. Legolas's parents stayed for only a few days for they did not want to intrude too much on the family and promised to come and visit at least once more before they left Middle Earth for good.

Legolas noticed Alanna seemed very happy that his family had at least accepted her and he knew for a fact his parents had liked her. Although Alanna enjoyed the company she was glad when all the guest were finally gone and Legolas and her could have a moment of peace to themselves after Eowyn and Faramir had offered to watch the children so that Elboron could have someone to play with. Currently they were both lying in bed, Alanna resting her head on Legolas's chest and he had an arm draped around her waist holding her close to him.

"Do you hear that?" He said.

"Most likely not, I do not have you elvin hearing." She said looking over him with a smile.

"What you should hear is nothing. I'm trying to recall a time when the house has been this quiet." He said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You can't recall it because it had never been this quite." She said with a laugh speaking in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" He said also whispering.

"I don't want to ruin the silence."

"You still make noise when you whisper." He said with a teasing smirk and Alanna hit him playfully on the arm. The two of them lay in silence once again but it was short lived when Alanna spoke once again.

"I'm not sure I like it being this quiet."

"No, it is certainly not the same without the children here." Said Legolas agreeing with her.

"I don't think I could have ever been this happy had I gone to my homeland." Said Alanna thinking of something she had not thought of in a long time.

"I would not be if you had. You, Neurion and Anariel mean the world to me; it is difficult to imagine a life without you all." He said not even realizing he had reached a hand up to run his fingers through her auburn hair.

"Well someday you are going to have to have a life without the children; for you will have to share them with someone else they will mean the world to. I feel very sorry for the man who becomes interested in Anariel."

"And why is that?" Said Legolas puzzled.

"Because you are so protective over her as is Neurion and he is only one. Not to mention Aragorn, Faramir, Gimli and Haldir have all decided to look out for her as well. That poor boy is going to have to pass judgment from practically the whole Fellowship before he is allowed to even look at her."

"At least we know he will be worthy of her. But like said they are only one, I have a long time before I even have to think about such things."

"They grow up faster than you think, Legolas. It already seems like just yesterday I was holding them in my arms for the first time."

"Yes, our time with them as children is short but I have a feeling it will be some of the happiest time we spend here."

"I couldn't agree more." Said Alanna with a smile, this time raising her children would be some of the happiest times in her life and she was happy she was spending them with Legolas at her side.

**Well don't forget to review. I also decided this story is going to be about 30 chapters so there is still a lot to do before the story ends. Thanks for reading.**


	26. Growing Up

**Only a few more chapters left. Thank you everyone for sticking with the story. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Alanna was beginning to realize how quickly time seemed to pass, perhaps even quicker in these times of peace than during times of war. Then again she and Legolas had been kept very busy with their family and working towards healing the war swept lands. This new world was strange to them for now there were people growing up who had not lived during the war and therefore could not relate as easily to the great struggle they had all gone through. The twins Anariel and Neurion were now 8 years of age and they had also added two more members to their family Melda who was now five, and Thalion who was only two.

Melda was not like most children for she was like Galadriel in that she possessed the gift of sight, this however often meant she woke in the night from unpleasant dreams most of which she was unable to articulate whether they were in the past or what was to come. Alanna, unlike many in their community did not see this ability as a gift for she knew it meant Melda would never get a chance to have a normal life. Despite all of this however Melda seemed a fairly happy child though she kept to herself mostly she seemed content with this isolation.

Thalion was only two but Alanna could already see he was going to be trouble in the sense that he was very restless and could never sit still for longer than a minute. He also was always constantly testing the boundaries of what he could get away with.

Anariel and Neurion where inseparable and there was hardly a time you saw one without the other. Anariel was strong willed with a bit of a temper though it was similar to her father's in the sense she was not easily angered but when she was most did not want to be a the receiving end of it. Neurion was very protective of his sister though it was a subtle protectiveness he knew what she could handle on her own but was quick to stand up for her should the occasion call for her.

Today they were all in Minas Tirith visiting Aragorn and his family and Faramir and his family had made the journey over as well along with Haldir. While the adults sat a ways always watching the children, the children all played together in the courtyard, except for Thalion who stayed close to his mother. Aragorn's daughters played at one end of the courtyard and his son, Faramir's son and Legolas son all played together, Anariel of course with all of them rather than the girls. Melda was sitting by herself looking up at the white tree of the king with interest.

"It's worried me that she does not like to play with the others." Said Alanna in regards to Melda.

"She seems content, if she wishes to be alone there is nothing you can do to change that." Said Legolas putting an arm around her and holding her close.

"Should I be worried that she is so interested in the tree?" Said Aragorn knowing that Melda possessed the sight.

"I will go see if she is alright." Said Haldir before leaving the group. "Do not worry though she is most likely doing just fine." He said reassuring a worried looking Alanna.

"Haldir, knows of this gift better than any of us, after all he worked for Galadriel and lived in Lothlorien all his life. Is he shows no worry all is well." Said Arwen.

The adults spoke more together mostly reminiscing about the old days, and Alanna would occasionally tease Aragorn or Eowyn about some old memory. They were however eventually interrupted when Aragorn's three daughters all who were about a year apart the oldest being 7 came over to them.

"They won't let us play with them." Whined Raina the youngest of the three

"Who won't?" Said Aragorn nearly down so he was closer in height to the three girls.

"The older kids, they built a fort and they won't let us come in." Said Vanya the oldest.

"Well we shall have to go and talk with them then, won't we?" Said Aragorn with a smile before standing. "Who wants to take down a fort?" He said with a wry smile to the rest of the parents.

"Seems to me as though it is a great task for the remnants of the Fellowship to handle." Said Eowyn with a laugh. So it was decided that Alanna, Legolas, Aragorn and Faramir would handle the situation.

They made their way towards the "fort" which had been built mostly for furniture from the castle and blankets. He called for all the children to come outside and once they all stood before him he asked.

"Eldarion, Elboron, Neurion, and Anariel these here ladies have accused you of being denied access to your fort is this true?" Said Aragorn in a scolding tone.

"Yes, sir." Said Elboron looking away from the group.

"Why to hold your ground Elboron." Said Neurion rolling his eyes at his friend.

"And why is it that they are not allowed?" Said Aragorn.

"Well we decided it would be no girls allowed." Said Eldarion with a shrug.

At this Alanna couldn't help but smirk and say "Isn't Anariel a girl."

"Well, yeah…but she doesn't count." Said Eldarion. This statement however caused Anariel who was standing to his right to punch him rather hard on the arm. "Ow! What was that for!" Said Eldarion rubbing his shoulder and looking at her in annoyance.

"For saying I look like a man!" She said with a glare.

"I never said you looked like a man I just said you don't count as a girl. It was supposed to be a compliment. Where did you learn to hit so hard?" He said glaring over at her still rubbing his shoulder.

"Anariel, it's not nice to hit people." Said Alanna finally decided to jump into the conversation once more.

"But you hit Dad, and other people from the Fellowship all the time." Said Neurion looking confused. This statement caught Alanna off guard and she looked over to Legolas and Aragorn for help both of whom just had a smirk on their face.

"Yes, Alanna why is that?" Said Aragorn with a smirk. Alanna just rolled her eyes at the two of them before turning her attention back to the children. "When it is in jest it's okay and I never actually hit them very hard, and it's different for girls cause we are technically allowed to hit boy but it's not polite for them to hit us back."

At the mention of this Anariel got a rather mischievous smirk on her face. "That power is not to be abused." Said Legolas in a scolding tone.

"Now on the original subject do you think you can all play nicely together?" Said Aragorn.

"Do we have to let the girls into the fort?" Said Neurion sounding annoyed. "There just going to want to play house and we are trying to plan for a very important battle."

"Yes, you do there is plenty of room in there for all of you and your goals."

"Actually it's kind of crowded already so I think we are going to refuse." Said Anariel as an afterthought she added "Respectfully" the all chimed in as well basically affirming that they agree with this statement.

At this Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the rather bold statement and Legolas let out a sigh knowing how stubborn and headstrong his daughter could be. Of course what followed next only seemed natural the four conspirators were separated from the fort and each of them was made to sit on an opposite bench in the courtyard and they were not allowed to talk to one another.

This of course meant that even though they were not allowed to talk to each other they still trying to communicate with one another from across the courtyard, causing the parents to have to scold them from time to time.

"Why do I have the feeling your daughter is going to be the death of me?" He often referred to Anariel as Alanna's daughter when she did something wrong.

"Because she is stubborn and headstrong?" Said Alanna with a sigh as well.

"Not to mention bold." Said Aragorn with a smirk. "It takes great courage to stand one's ground like that, although it might not be wise to do so to the King of Gondor when you only have three other followers."

"She get's this from you, you know." Said Legolas looking over at Alanna. Alanna just scoffed "She gets it from the both of us, you are just as stubborn and I when you want to be."

"She's right you know." Said Aragorn with a laugh causing Legolas to glare at his old friend. "Well if it is of any consolation my friend she may one day be just as much my problem as she is yours."

"What do you mean by that?" Said Legolas confused for a moment. Aragorn just nodding his head in the direction of the benches when the children now sat. Legolas watched as his daughter threw a small stone at Eldarion which hit him on the head causing him to retaliate which caused Anariel to laugh before quickly covering her mouth to stifle the noise.

"Anariel, you are in trouble you are supposed to be sitting and reflecting on your wrongs." Shouted Legolas scolding her from a distance. "And she's only eight she doesn't know better."

"Aragorn, don't say such things, you will give him a heart attack." Said Alanna rolling her eyes as well.

"Trust me friend I know the feeling for I have daughters as well." Said Aragorn putting a reassuring hand on Legolas's shoulder.

88888888888 10 years later 888888888888

"Remind me again, Mom why we have to spend hours trying to look nice?" Said Anariel as he mother fashioned her hair in an elegant updo.

"Because it's Prince Eldarion's birthday and we have been invited to stay here in the castle by the Aragorn and therefore we should look nice for this dinner." Said Alanna with a sigh, she had already done her own hair as well as Melda's.

"Yeah but Eldarion and I grew up together, and Neurion, Elboron and I go riding with him all the time what does he care how I look?"

"So he has seen you looking your worst, do you not want him to see you at your best?"

"Plus everyone from the kingdom is going to be there, or at least mostly everyone. You want to look nice for all of them." Said Melda who was smoothing some wrinkles in her dress and as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I've never cared what people thought about me why should I care now?" said Anariel getting up from her chair to see how the hair do her Mom had just put up for her looked.

"Just might be important someday." Said Melda with a shrug.

"Wait do you know something, I don't?" Said Anariel looking at her sister with suspicion.

"Just don't worry about it." Said Melda with a wry smile.

"Anariel don't pester you sister about her visions if she saw something and she doesn't think it's right to tell you it's best you don't know." Said Alanna coming to join the two girls in front of the mirror. Tonight she wore a dark blue dress while Anariel wore a deep green one and Melda a sliver blue one. Both the girls had blonde hair though Melda's was much paler than Anariel and Melda looked much more elvin in appearance than Anariel did.

Anariel was considered by most to be a great beauty no matter what she wore which mostly consisted of britches and a tunic, and she was often object of attention when she entered a room for young men's eyes always seemed to fall on her. She however did not seem at all aware of this fact and spent most of her time with her brother and their friends, Alanna knew that in her time they would have called her a tomboy.

Melda who was now fifteen more often than not acted as though she were much older than she actually was, and this was due to the fact that she had knowledge well beyond her years. She seemed to be following a more elvish way of life and usually spend her time reading books or practicing her skills of sight.

There was a knock on the door and the men of the family came in to see how everyone was doing.

"You guys are taking forever." Said Thalion now 12 melodramatically plopping down into one of the chairs in the room. Thalion was quite the over dramatic at times.

"Wow look at you, your becoming a real lady." Said Neurion to his sister with a smirk.

"Don't let the dress fool you dear brother I could school you in swordplay any day of the week."

Legolas who had entered the room as well noticed that Alanna had a few tears forming in her eyes. He put an arm around her a pulled her close to him looking over at their children just as she had.

"They just grow up so fast." She said with a smile.

"I know, they do."

"Good god I'm old." She said realizing just how long she had been in Middle Earth. Legolas however did not really agree that much with the statement for although the years had gone by he hardly notice the stress of it at all grace Alanna's features.

"Hardly, nin ai lhach. If anyone is old it is I." he said with a smile before giving her a quick kiss.

They then proceeded into the main hall where the festivities had already begun. Their family was introduced as they entered; each of the members began to scatter towards the people they wished to talk with. Legolas and Alanna went to talk with Eowyn, Faramir, Arwen and Aragorn. Melda to Haldir and some of the other elves from Ithilien. Thalion went to find some friend and most likely pull some sort of prank while Neurion and Anariel were quick to find Eldarion and Elboron.

"Happy Birthday, Eldarion." Said Anariel giving her friend a hug, she noticed him looked at her strangely and said with a smile. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, never mind." He said with a quick smile before saying hello to Neurion who was giving him a questioning look. Anariel left for a moment to get some food and Neurion turned to his friend and said "Where you just admiring my sister, again?"

"I know how protective you are of her, friend but I must be honest with you I have never seen her looking so beautiful." Said Eldarion not really sure how his friend would respond to him saying that.

"If you were to be completely honest, Eldarion you would say you think her beautiful all the time." Said Elboron rolling his eyes.

"Thank you for that Elboron, now Neurion is going to kill me." Said Eldarion giving his friend a warning look.

"Even if I didn't posses elven eyesight my friend I would have know you were in love with my sister and because you are my friend and she is my sister and I want what's best for both of you. I told my father I had been giving her those sword lessons these past few months and not you because I think it was good you two could spend more time together and also because if you think I'm protective over her, well just wait until my father finds out."

"Your father has always liked me." Said Eldarion with a shrug.

"That's because he views the three of us as like brothers to Anariel. And I'm not sure my father wants us to marry a mortal, though it's very hypocritical of him, it's just he already knows he as to watch my Mom die, I'm not sure he could take watching that happen to one of us too. And if you do anything to hurt her…" said Neurion though he stopped mid sentence when Anariel returned and looked at them all with suspicion.

"You guys were talking about me weren't you?" Said she glaring over at Neurion.

"Eldarion, merely stated you look very beautiful tonight and Neurion was in the middle of threatening to kill him." Said Elboron with a smirk before excusing himself to also get some food and Neurion quickly said he would join him leaving Eldarion and Anariel alone.

"I don't know why they must tease me so." Said Anariel thinking that Elboron had just been joking.

"I really did mean it though, you do look very beautiful tonight." Said Eldarion with a smile looking her directly in the eyes. Anariel had always found Eldarion to be quite handsome, well not always for awhile the thought of him being handsome would be like thinking her own brother handsome which would have just been strange. In the last few years however Anariel had said she did not care what other people thought of her and this was true except for one minor detail she really cared what Eldarion thought of her but did not want to act upon such feeling for it might ruin their friendship.

"Really?" She said slightly surprised for what she did not realize was that Eldarion had a similarly been not acting upon such feeling for the same reason.

"Yes." Said Eldarion noticing her blush slightly.

"You look rather handsome as well." She said with a smile.

"Do you want to go somewhere? Perhaps a walk in the courtyard?"

"You wish to leave your own party?"

"If it means I get to spend more time with you most defiantly." He said with a smile before the two to them quickly left the party without anyone noticing. It was not until later during the festivities when Alanna realized she had yet to wish Eldarion happy birthday and she and Arwen went looking for him. After asking Neurion and Elboron if they had seen him they went to ask Haldir who was talking with Melda and some of the other elves.

"No I have not seen them." He said looking slightly concerned and Arwen and Alanna were beginning to be as well.

Melda however just a small amused smile on her face as she said. "You look only for Eldarion but do you not realize who else is missing?"

"Anariel." Said Alanna after a moment of thought. Arwen and Alanna just exchanged and interested look. "Legolas is going to want to kill him." Said Alanna with a small smile.

"I don't think Aragorn would like his best friend to killing his only son." Said Arwen with a wry smile.

Meanwhile what the two women did not realize is that the men were also looking for someone, but they had started to look for Anariel first. Legolas had scanned the crowd a moment ago and noticed everyone in his family was accounted for except for Anariel. He had been talking to Aragorn but stopped mid sentence to grab Neurion by the arm when he tried to walk past.

"Neurion, where is your sister?"

"Melda, she's over there." Said Neurion pointing to where she was standing.

"Anariel." Said Legolas looking at his son with suspicion.

"Oh, right yeah she went for a walk in the courtyard with Eldarion." Said Neurion mumbling the last part.

Legolas of course still had elven hearing and heard all of what his son had just said.

"You seem surprised. They had been alone before, she had been coming here for sword fighting lessons with him for almost half the year now. I thought you were okay with this for you would not let her travel all this way if you did not approve." Said Aragorn looking confused by Legolas lack of knowledge. He however began to put two and two together and both of them turned their attention to Neurion.

"Don't look at me, Melda told me it was important they got to spend some time together and I did give her lessons once, so it's not a complete lie." He said looking guilty still.

"Excuse me for a moment." Said Legolas his expression unreadable. He went out into the hall to think for a moment and gather his thoughts, bur was quickly joined by Alanna who saw him leave.

"I suppose we should have seen something like this coming." She said looking over at her husband with concern.

"She's only a child, she can't know already that this is what she wants with her life." He said with a sigh.

"Legolas she had loved him since she was fifteen. I could see it from the way she looked at him. Are you okay with this though? I mean obviously it's not like they are getting married anytime soon but Eldarion is very much like his father and if he makes a promise to Anariel he will stick by her through just about anything."

"I know this too be true. Eldarion is a good man and he will make a good King someday, but if Anariel loves him she will chose a mortal life. Part of my always hoped I would never have to see my children die"

"I know, but I am glad you would respect her decision should she choice it." Said Alanna resting her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Time passes for to quickly for me to spend it in anger. I would much rather enjoy as much of our time together as possible. You and the children mean the world to me."

"I know, le melon Legolas."

"Le melon, Alanna."

**I realize that I make some rather big jumps in time in this chapter, but these last few chapters are just small portions of Alanna and Legolas's life together. I think I am also going to publish some short stories about some of the events that happen in their children's lives so that you can get a clearer picture of that. Let me know if that would be something people were interested in. Also don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	27. Times Were Changing

**Again sorry for the delay I've been very busy with school lately and I kind of keep putting these last few chapters off because it means the story is pretty much over, and I had so much fun writing it.**

For two years Eldarion courted Anariel and although Legolas approved of Anariel's decision for Eldarion was a good man it did not make the fact that she would be very soon leaving their home to live in Gondor any easier. His children were growing up fast and there seemed to be nothing he could do to stop them from doing so. Earlier in the year he had to say goodbye to Neurion who had decided to take a job working for Legolas's brother in Mirkwood, he would return when Eldarion and Anariel finally wed for Eldarion had proposed to her sometime earlier in the year but respected Legolas's decision for them to have a long engagement.

Currently Eldarion had come down to visit Anariel once again and was staying in their home, which meant that Legolas did not get any rest for he was worried about the two young lovers being so close to one another under the same roof.

Alanna also never got much sleep when this happened for she could always tell when Legolas was on edge.

"Eldarion isn't going to try anything." She said rolling her eyes when her husband tensed when he heard a door in the house creak.

"It's honestly not so much him, I'm worried about but our daughter, for she has a similar mindset to you in regards to intimacy."

"It's late so I'm going to ignore the fact that you just accused both me and my daughter of being wanton." She said glaring over at him. "Mind you, it usually doesn't bother you."

"I never said it did, it's just a perilous situation for the two of them, after all Eldarion is heir to the throne of Gondor he should not be doing anything that would cause his people to distrust him. As for Anariel that makes her also soon to be on the throne and she can also not afford to do anything to jeopardize that." He said pausing once again when he heard a door down the hall open. Moments later their own bedroom door opened to relieve Melda in her night clothes and a robe.

"I just wanted to let you know that I cannot rest and since I did not want father to worry I came to tell you that I am going for a walk." She said not really waiting to hear how either of them responded and left the room.

Because of her gift Melda often did not get much sleep and would often spend her time in the evenings reading. Tonight however she had seen something that had upset her greatly and she need to go for a walk rather than just sit and read. Truth be told what she really need to do was see Haldir who had been her tutor for many years and probably her closet friend for he was the only one who really understood her. So even thought it was rather late and night she made her way over to his home and knocked on the door.

After a moment Haldir came to the door and noticed she looked upset and immediately though something terrible had happened.

"What is wrong? Did something happen? Is someone hurt?" He said quickly.

"No." she reassured him. "I just, saw something that upset me…can I come in?"

"Of course." He said stepping aside to let her into the house. Melda took a seat in one armchairs in the sitting room and Haldir followed her however he stood and asked "Can I get you anything, something to eat or drink perhaps?"

"Some wine." She answered which earned her a raised eyebrow. "It is strange to hear you say that." He said.

"I'm not a child, I'm allowed to have some wine." She said rolling her eyes, a habit she had no doubt picked up from her mother.

"I am well aware of the fact that you are no longer a child, Melda though I do not think you were one for very long anyway." He said before heading into the kitchen to fetch some wine, once he had poured them both a glass Melda spoke looking at him with great concern.

"You were supposed to die, at the Battle of Helms Deep. I saw it happen, if my mother and James had not been there you would have died." She said her expression unreadable.

"That is what Galadriel told me, yes. Your mother and James however coming to this world saved me and for that I am forever in their debut. This however does not involve you Melda why are you concerning yourself with it?" He said looking at her with a worried expression.

"I just didn't like the idea of a world without you." She said softly not looking at him. At her words Haldir let out a sigh and said in an almost tired tone. "What are you trying to say Melda?"

"You know exactly what I am trying to say, you know me better than anyone. I stopped needing tutoring years ago, why do you think I still came?" She said her bright blues eyes meeting his

"Because you are very foolish." He said looking away from her.

"Says the pot to the kettle. Look I know my father will be angry about this but in the end he will come around."

"Haven't I told you before people do not like you informing them of their future when it helps you win an argument?" He said with a smirk.

"This was one argument worth winning so I made an exception." She said with a smile standing from her seat and walking towards him.

"You realize I'm older than your father right?"

"Then it's a very good thing your immortal and don't look it." She said getting even closer to him and he soon closed the distance between them and kissed her, knowing that her family had always viewed this sort of thing as not too forward.

88888888

The next morning Melda came into the kitchen to find that everyone was already in the dining room seated around the table. It was early so Eldarion and Anariel were still in their night clothes as was Thalion. When Melda sat down at the table Anariel looked up at her and said. "Where have you been?"

"Haldir's, I saw something I needed to discuss with him." Said Melda calmly her face showing no sign of the happiness she was feeling.

Anariel then turned to her father and said in an angry tone. "So Melda can go and spend the evening at Haldir's house but I can't spend the night with my betrothed even though we both gave you our word we wouldn't try anything."

"Anariel…" Said Eldarion putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. She shrugged it off and still glared at her father who finally answered her.

"Melda and Haldir don't have the same relationship as you and Eldarion." Said Legolas in a tone that clearly meant it was not up for discussion. Anariel of course was ready to counter such a statement. "You and mom spent time together before you were even betrothed!"

"That was different, we were all a part of the Fellowship, it was a time of war, and circumstances were different." Said Legolas. Of course the argument between father and daughter ensured Alanna however was not listening to this argument and was instead watching her youngest daughter. Melda rarely showed what she was thinking however once you got to know her one could notice subtle changes in her facial expression. Alanna however was not exactly sure what was going on with her daughter until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Melda over the argument and Alanna followed her. When she answered the door Haldir was there, Alanna stood back a ways and could only here part of the conversation practically because she did not have elfin hearing and also because Anariel was now raising her voice during the argument. Haldir looked as though he wanted to come and discuss something but Melda had put a hand on his chest stopping him from entering telling him now was not a good time. Alanna decided then to make her presence know and walked towards the pair.

"Haldir what brings you here this morning?" She asked with curiosity.

"I need to speak with Legolas." Said Haldir looking almost uncomfortable about it, which seemed strange to Alanna until she began to piece a few things together. However before she spoke Anariel could be heard storming up the stairs quickly followed by Eldarion who seemed to be trying to reason with her.

"Don't you start to patronize me either, Eldarion." She yelled before slamming the door to her room.

"Alanna, I love you daughter dearly but sometime she lets her temper get to the better of her. If she asks where I am I'm going for a walk and will be back later. Nice to see you Haldir." He said Eldarion before leaving out the front door.

Alanna finally got a chance to answer and said with a sigh. "I really don't' think now is the best time."

"I'm sorry but I do not think any time will be a good time, and sooner it probably best." Said Haldir walking past the two women and heading into the dining room. Alanna turned to her youngest daughter and said "Alright I have an idea of what is going on, but clarification might be nice."

"I told Haldir I was in love with him last night, and since he returned the sentiment he's probably going to ask father for permission to court me." Said Melda shutting the door she had been holding open.

"Haldir, is a good man do not get me wrong and if he makes you happy this is a good thing it's just, well, I do not mean to sound rude but your will ultimately be marring a man older than your father. It's a little strange to me." Said Alanna looking at her daughter who just smiled.

"Mother, you have always worried about me having a normal life and I thank you for it, but with my gift and just who I am, strange has always suited me far better than normality."

"I know." Said Alanna hugging her daughter but then saying with a sigh. "You father is going to have a field day over this. And he going to have to talk to me about it, he's lucky because the stress does not show on his face; I on the other hand will start to get gray hair because of you lot." She said with a laugh.

"Mother, you will not have gray hairs for a very long time." Said Melda with a knowing smile.

"But have them I will." She said with a laugh before heading into the kitchen to clean up after breakfast.

888888888

While the rest of the family was enjoying the usual chaos that filled their house Neurion was in the rather peaceful community of Mirkwood spending most of his days in the place learning about the elven culture. He had yet to tell his parents but Legolas's brothers planned to someday sail for gray havens and since he had no heirs to the throne that made Legolas next in line, however since Legolas had refused the crown some time ago, it was offered to Neurion should his training for well and the people accept him.

For the most part he was doing quite well in his new home, though he was not used to how elven culture really was. He had experienced it a little at home in Ithilen but it was much more watered down, in Mirkwood where they rarely say humans or other beings the culture was much more purist and difficult for him to master. He was however for the most part committed to his studies and this helped him gain the respect of many in the community.

He sometimes however just wished to be more relaxed and not so serious all the time but he rarely got a chance to do this in most places in the castle. The kitchens however were one place that reminded him of his home in Ithilen, they were always people moving about preparing the next meal and clean up the one that had just passed. There he often stayed to talk with Verya, she was the only person he considered a true friend in Mirkwood.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" she said when he entered the room, her expression was always a serious one but Neurion knew she actually enjoyed his company more than she let on, for she asked him this every time he entered the kitchen.

"I'm supposed to know all aspects of the Kingdom and what most don't realize is the kitchen is essential to making the place run." He said with a smirk sitting down at the table where she was kneading some bread.

"With how much you eat it is a wonder the kitchen still has any food left." She said with a smile slapping his hand away from some of the already baked bread he was now reaching for.

"Well no offense to my mother but she has always been known for her skills as a warrior not as a cook and although her food is edible I dare say I want to get as much food that taste good as possible before I return home."

"That's right your sister is to wed to Eldarion heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Yeah, it will be nice to see her again. When we were children we were inseparable it has been strange being away from home and her for so long."

"Yes, you speak of home quite often, Ithilien must be quite lovely this time of year will all the gardens and such."

"Yes, it is." Said Neurion thinking he could almost picture them now, suddenly his expression changed from a thoughtful one to an excited one. "You should come with me."

At this Verya let out a laugh which quickly stopped when she realized he was being serious. "Goodness you're being serious. Why?"

"Cause you are my only friend here and you're the one who always says you want to see more."

"Yes, more than this kitchen, not travel halfway across Middle Earth."

"Verya, for someone who's name means brave you are really not that brave are you?" He said with a smirk.

"No all of us are so lucky as you where we live out to our names. Although I also know that you are stubborn and I have a feeling you will not take no for an answer."

"Yes, I will just keep coming in here and bothering you until you say yes." He said reaching for the bread once more only to be hit again.

"You will come here and bother me regardless of my answer." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, yes but you know regardless of how you pretend to act you enjoy my company."

"Why I'm still not sure."

"It's my charm and good looks." He said with a smirk.

Before Verya could answer however someone called for Neurion and from the sound of their voice it meant Neurion should be studying. He quickly ducked under the table and said "I'm not here." He the danger had passed she looked down at him curled up under the table. "Who is the brave one now?"

"There is a time and a place for bravery this situation was neither." He said getting up and dusting some flour off of his shirt.

888888888

Alanna was very happen when she received a letter from Neurion because it proved to be a nice distraction from the commotion going on at home. Anariel was still angry with her father for being hypocritical and Alanna just hoped they would patch things up before the wedding in a few weeks time. Meanwhile Legolas had yet to come to terms with the idea of his friend wanted to court his youngest daughter, which was understandable because it still ever seemed strange to Alanna for Haldir was her friend as well. She supposed this might happen often among the elves for when you were eternally young it was bound to happen eventually, not to mention Melda had always been very wise for her age.

What came as a surprise to Alanna was that in Neurion's letter he mentioned that he was bringing a guest with him and judging by the way he had described the elvin woman it was clear that he had feeling for her. She had a feeling Legolas would be more accepting of his son finding love, than his daughters finding it. What worried her however was the fact that when Neurion spoke of Mirkwood it seemed as though he was planning to stay there permanently rather than return to Ithilien as originally planned. Alanna knew her children would one day not be living at home however she always hoped they would be living at least nearby, Mirkwood was on the opposite side of Middle Earth. Needless to say as time was going on Alanna was beginning to realize just how quickly everything around her could change and how far away her old life seemed now, she could not even begin to imagine what life would have been like had she returned to California.

**Also just as a heads up, this might be the second to last chapter I'm not sure I can make it to 30 chapters with what I have planned. I will still try for thirty though the chapters might be shorter. Also don't forget to review! Thank you for reading.**


	28. Love and Wedding

**Almost to the end here just a few more chapters. Thanks for sticking with the story.**

Alanna was very happy to have her family back together again. It was the two days before the wedding of Eldarion and Anariel and everyone had arrived for the occasion. Tomorrow they would all journey to Minas Tirith where the ceremony would be held but for tonight everyone was squashed around the dining room of their home in Ithilien and Alanna would not have it any other way. They were always used to entertaining guests just perhaps not so many at one time. They had six member of their direct family here already and most of them were joined by a guest. Anariel was of course joined by Eldarion and the two had been spending as much time together as possible because they would be spending the next day apart in preparation for their wedding. Melda was joined by Haldir and although nothing was that official yet they were practically betrothed though they did not act that much so in the company of everyone else, mostly because Legolas had still not quite gotten used to the idea.

Neurion had, brought an elvin woman with him named Verya, who seemed slightly uncomfortable and being around such a crowd of rather diverse people, for while they journey over here Neurion had stopped by the Shire to convince some of the hobbits to attend the wedding. Sam had adventures of his own to deal with right in his own home but Neurion was able to coax Merry and Pippin into going on one last big adventure before retiring to the Shire forever. Neurion had found it amusing being in the Shire for the two elves had made quite a scene.

Gimli had even come up from one of the mines he was living in now to join in the occasion, and Gandalf who was not at dinner was in Minas Tirith for he would help with the coronation ceremony that would take place later that year. So all in all the house was once again filled with its normal hustle and bustle of people.

It was strange for Neurion being home after so long for he felt as though he had hardly left. He was happy his sister and Eldarion were happy and wished them all the best. He also realized at some point during his stay he would have to tell his father about him being next in line for the crown of Mirkwood but he knew now was probably not the best time. At least he noted his father seemed to be in good spirits and was actually quite happy to see Verya who it turns out was the daughter of someone he knew from a long time ago. At the moment the two were conversing in elvish, so he turned his attention to his other sister Melda.

"So how have you been?"

"Well, thank you for asking. I've upset father less than Anariel has lately." Said Melda with a smirk.

"You, the gifted one, upset father?" Said Neurion incredulously, Melda never irritated their father when he had been home. "What did you do?"

"Well, someday I'm going to marry Haldir." She said in a calm tone, as Neurion who despite all this training reacted in a rather rude manner.

"Marry Haldir? He's older than Dad!" He said rather loudly causing everyone else at the table to fall into an uncomfortable silence. To most of them this news was new, in fact the only people besides, Haldir and Melda who knew were, Legolas and Alanna.

"Well thanks for that, big brother." Said Melda rolling her eyes before excusing herself from the table.

"I will go and check on her." Said Haldir getting up and leaving the table as well.

Pippin was actually the first to speak and turned his attention to Legolas's other son Thalion who sat on his right and said "So what about you, when are you getting married, everyone else in your family seems to be."

However before Thalion answered Verya said "Neurion isn't getting married."

"Yeah, not married last time I checked." Said Neurion with a laugh.

"Oh, I just thought since you brought…" Said Pippin unable to finished because Neurion interrupted him.

"No, we just travelled here together. I mean Verya has never left Mirkwood before…"

"And I've always wanted to travel." She said with an awkward laugh.

"Now why does that sound familiar?" Said Merry with a smirk looking over at Legolas and Alanna.

"You know Merry you are certainly right, you know these two over here were 'just traveling together' and look at how they turned out." Said Pippin with a laugh.

"Ignore them, they pester anyone about just about anything." Said Alanna rolling her eyes but then giving her son and Verya a warm smile. Of course it was evident to just about everyone in the room except for the Verya and Neurion that the two of them liked on another in a possibly romantic sense however they changed the subject so as not to make the pair feel uncomfortable. The rest of the evening was spend with Alanna telling stories of her travels with the Fellowship as well as a few embarrassing stories about all of her children for she felt it was her duty as a mother to make sure they were all equally embarrassed.

88888888888888

Eventually the day of the wedding arrived and Alanna was busy helping Anariel get ready. She looked beautiful in the elfin made white gown she wore. Alanna was currently helping her put some white pearl pins into her hair which was half up half down. She looked at the finished product in the mirror with tears in her eye.

"You look so beautiful." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, mother." Said Anariel also looking at herself in the mirror with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Excited mostly, and also happy, and a little nervous."

"About your wedding night?" Said Alanna realizing how this must feel for her daughter, although it was not quite the same for her on her wedding night she knew what her first time was like.

"I'm going to be honest with you it's not very pleasant the first time, well for the woman anyway but trust me it gets better and you will be fine." She said looking at her daughter with a reassuring smile.

"It's not just that it's also…" She started to say before she heard a knock on the door, which turned out to be Legolas coming to escort her to the main hall and to then later give her away at the ceremony. Alanna wished her daughter good great happiness before heading to find her seat leaving Anariel and Legolas alone as they walked down the hall.

Legolas noticed his daughter looked nervous. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I couldn't be happier to be marring Eldarion. I'm just worried about all that come with it. What if I do not make a good ruler? You and mother have fought so hard to make these lands a better place, I would hate to reverse all that you have worked so hard for." She said looking down at her feet.

Legolas put a hand under her chin so she turned to face him. "I have seen many, kings and queens in my days here and I know that you my daughter have the potential to be better than all of them, you are strong willed but still kind hearted. You will not disappoint anyone, especially not me or your mother for we will always be proud of you."

"Thank you, Father." Said Anariel taking a deep breath before heading out into the main hall, her father at her side and the man she loved waiting for her at the end of it. Legolas after giving her away went to stand beside Alanna who was of course crying. He wiped away her tears and put an arm around her pulling her close to him.

"We have done well in raising them." He said with a smile, speaking softly for the wedding was still talking place.

"Yes, I suppose we have haven't we?" Said Alanna with a smile looking over at her husband. She knew in raising her children well that there was great hope for Middle Earth, she had taught them to be tolerant of others but to still fight for what they believed in and she hoped they would one day teach their children and so on. The pair then stood in silence the rest of the ceremony proud to know they had raised such a strong daughter.

888888888

After the ceremony Neurion and Verya took a walk around the courtyard of Minas Tirith mostly because Neurion was tired of answering all the questions people had been asking him about his stay in Mirkwood. It also felt strange for him to be around people he had not talked to in so long, everyone knew who he was and yet he felt like a complete stranger to them.

"I used to play here as a child with Eldarion and my sister quite often." He said to Verya as they walked around the courtyard. "Sometime it feels like it was so long ago but it really hasn't been."

"No it hasn't for you I suppose. My childhood was quite some time ago, a hundred years at least." Said Verya quietly. Silence fell between them as the walked once more around the courtyard.

Neurion finally broke the silence. "Oh and sorry about my family, I love them to death but I realize they can be quite overwhelming at times."

"Yes, but they are very interesting indeed. I can see why you father married you mother, she makes quite the lasting impression on a person." Said Verya with a smile.

"Yeah, Dad always used to tease her saying she could make friends with just about anyone."

"And how they met and everything, it's quite a story, very romantic."

"When my Mom tells it always seems as though they were destined to be together. It always interesting to hear Dad tells it though, he always make it seem like so much more of a struggle he also make it seems as though it took awhile for him to fall for her, but in all honesty I could tell he loved her the moment she stood out in the rain."

"Yes, well he certainly loves her very much."

"He does, I can see it in the way he looks at her." He said looking directly at Verya when he said it.

"I suppose you can." Said Verya in a slightly shaky tone. "I think, I'm going to go back inside and get something to eat, do you want to join me?"

"Um I think I'm going to stay out here for a moment." He said turning to look out at the plains of Gondor before turning for a moment to watch her leave and then turning his attention back to the plains. He heard Aragorn approach even before he spoke but did not acknowledge it until he was beside him.

"It's your son's wedding shouldn't you be inside?"

"I can only take people congratulating me for so long." Said Aragorn with a laugh before turning serious. "You know I watched both your parents take a painstaking amount of time to realize they were meant for one another. It seems in your cause the apple does not fall far from the tree, however I will say your parents had much more to consider, because of the war and the fact your mother is mortal. So what is holding you back?"

"I'm going to become the ruler of Mirkwood. Verya works in the palace kitchens, and since I know her so well I know she would be worried what people would think of her."

At this respone Neurion received a surprised look. "Do you parents know this?"

"No I have yet to tell them, but I am returning to Mirkwood to continue my training and continue to live my life in an elvin manner as best I can. Sometimes I think I have too much of my mother's spirit to do this fully."

"Well, it sounds as though you have many years to consider all of this, I will leave you to your thoughts." Said Aragorn realizing he should probably get back to the ceremony.

88888888888

After the wedding everyone had left Alanna and Legolas's house in Ithilien including Thalion how decided to leave home and spend the next few months in Gondor training to become a member of the army. It was in fact the first time in many years that just Legolas and Alanna we alone together in the house.

At the moment Legolas was sitting outside in the backyard reading a book when Alanna came to join him.

"It's strange, everyone is gone." She said with a sigh sitting beside him.

"I'm still here." He said with a laugh.

"Yes but you are always here." She said as she sat down beside him and she rested her head on his shoulder for awhile before she removed it and looked out at the garden's with a sad sigh.

"Is something bothering you, nin ai lhach?" he said using her nickname and looking at her with a look of endearment.

"Neurion is in Mirkwood, Anariel is married and in Gondor, Melda has gone with Haldir to visit Lothlorien and Thalion is in Gondor as well. Our children are all grown up and gone."

"Yes, they are, but you knew this day would come." He said putting his book down.

"Yes, I did, but it's just. What are we going to do with ourselves? Since the moment I've come to Middle Earth there was always something to do! The Fellowship is no longer needed, there is no war to fight in, my children are all grown up therefore I am superfluous in their lives now."

"We could always travel, or you could work on writing the histories of Middle Earth like you once talked about. If I can keep myself entertained for over three thousand years I think I can find something for us to do." He said with a laugh.

"I always forget you have been around for so long, old man!" Said Alanna with a laugh. "How do you keep busy for so long?"

"Why do you think I am such a better archer than you." He said with a teasing smirk which quickly left him when she struck him swiftly on the arm. "Not to mention you have yet to learn a sense of patience."

"Well I may not be good at archery but I know I can still beat you in one thing." She said with a playful smirk and she reached for a water can that was behind where he sat.

"And what is that?" He said with a laugh.

"This." She said taking the can and pouring it onto his head, soaking him with water. He glared at her but was still smiling as she said. "I lied when I said there were no more wars left to fight, we never did find a victor in our water war." She said as she ran away from him as he reached for yet another can of water that was in the garden.

As he chased after her, in his soaked clothing he couldn't help but think the despite all they had been through so things never did change.

**Also don't forget to review.**


	29. The End

**Well this is the last chapter hope you enjoy it!**

Legolas and Alanna spend many years visiting various places in Middle Earth. Alanna who had decided she would right a complete history of Middle Earth often spend most of her times in the vast libraries or out interviewing people listening to firsthand accounts of the many wars and such, the elves where very helpful in these interviews because of them where actually around to experience all of these things.

Now at the age of 86 Alanna had decided it was time for her to not travel as much and rather to spend her time at home actually writing her book. She was in very good shape for her age and she looked much younger that many humans who were of the same age as her. Her once auburn hair was now flecked with sliver white strands and many of her old battle wounds were sore in the morning when she got out of bed. She would often complain that now she looked more like she was Legolas's mother than his wife. Legolas however loved her no less than he had when she was younger, for to him her spirit was still just as young as when they had first met and her body had aged gracefully so that despite her wrinkles and silver hair she was still a great beauty.

Today he found her in one of her favorite places, her desk by the window scribbling away with a quill writing down her thoughts for her book. He came up behind her and kissed her forehead to get her attention, she flinched for a moment for he had surprised her because she had not heard him approach.

"I did not mean to startle you." He said with a smile.

"Not all of us get your wonderful elvin hearing." She said also with a smile.

"I came to remind you that Anariel and Eldarion are visiting with the grandchildren today."

"I'd imagine they will be here any minute now." Said Alanna with excitement, she always loved to be around lots of people. She got up from her chair and heading into the kitchen to check on the bread she was baking, over the years her cooking had improved greatly. There was a knock on the door not a moment later and Legolas went to answer it.

He was greeted by a young boys voice shouting Grandpa with excitement and then running into the house, followed by Anariel holding an infant and her husband Eldarion, who he was surprised to see was Arwen and she looked rather sad about something and Legolas had an idea of what that was.

"I do not mean to spoil a pleasant afternoon but when Eldarion said he was coming here, I thought it would be a good time to talk to you. I know you of all people would understand, Legolas." She said with a small smile. Alanna had come out of the kitchen to greet the party as well and was currently informing Anariel that she looked exhausted and should get more rest, while also fawning over the baby girl that was her granddaughter. She noticed however that despite all the joy that was in the house a dark shadow loomed in the distance, she could see by the look of Eldarion and Arwen that they sensed it as well.

Alanna had ushered everyone into the sitting room so that they could talk about how the children had been doing and of what news she heard about Melda, Thalion, and Neurion. Legolas and Arwen however remained in the hall and Legolas asked the question he had been meaning to ask to for quite some time.

"How is Aragorn doing?"

"He has had better years. His hardships are catching up with him; he has been on this earth a long time I do not know how much longer he intends to stay." She said quietly.

"I would imagine not much longer, when I saw him last I knew the day would come sooner rather than later." Said Legolas grimly.

"He as already given his crown over to Eldarion, and has gotten most of his affairs in order, I think is just waiting for a visit from his old friends."

"And to say goodbye to his loving wife I would imagine." Said Legolas sensing her grief and knowing it was every greater than his own. He knew days such as these would come one day, he just was not sure he was ready to come to terms with the fact where he had reached a point in his life where one was on longer given great gift but rather had them taken away. They however did not want to the day to be focused to heavily on the aging King and instead focused on spending time with the grandchildren for they were the future of this world and still had so much life ahead of them.

888888888

The day however did come when Legolas and Alanna made their way to Gondor to visit their old friend. He lay in his bed surrounded by friends and family paying him their respects. Alanna noticed that although his body was old and frail, sore from surviving one too many battles that his eyes still held a strength to them. He had lived a good life and had been gifted with a long one but now it was time to return the favor that was granted to him. His son was now King of Gondor, he grandchildren loved his dearly and his friends where beside him throughout his whole life.

Legolas had been given a moment alone with his old friend and he looked upon him with great sadness.

"Now, Legolas, I wish to remember you happy, do not grieve for me until I am actually gone." Said Aragorn with a weak smile.

"It should not have to be this way." Said Legolas with a sigh.

"I can't help it my body has decided it has grown tired of this life." Said Aragorn with a sigh. "But I hear your wife is writing a rather detailed history of Middle Earth and I will live on forever there."

"Yes, as a great ruler, father and friend." Said Legolas with a smile. "It is a shame someone so great does not possess immortality."

"No offense to your people Legolas, but I do not feel immortality is want anyone should want. I remember I once many years ago spoke to your wife about this, I told her that without death life is meaningless. It is a story that can never be told. A song that can never be sung. For how would one finish it?"

"It is a good question and one I will never be able to answer, for you forget that I too despite my immortality will die to someday."

"Yes, old friend you will be the last of the Fellowship to pass on, but we shall all wait for you on the other side." He said with a sigh, looking rather tired. Legolas went to fetch Arwen so that she may be beside her husband one last time.

That evening would be the end of one of Gondor's greatest Kings ever to rule middle earth. His son however would prove to be an equally great ruler so all his hard work before his death would not be in vain. A month later would be the passing of his wife Arwen and the world seemed much darker now that the evening star was no longer shining. The passing of Aragorn and Arwen was especially hard of Legolas and Alanna for each saw what would soon become of them. Alanna was not getting any younger and it pained her to watch Arwen suffer for such grief over her husband a month before her passing.

For Alanna however death would not come for her until she was 125 years old and she would die in a peaceful manner after completing her book and saying goodbye to all her children and grandchildren who were all present for her passing. The university which she had asked Aragorn to build during his rein was completed a few days before her death and the library was named after her, and the university had been named after the old friend James. Melda asked her before her death what was one thing she would have wanted to change about her life, at first Alanna had answered James's death but then she took it back saying everything happened for a reason and she was perfectly content with the way her life had turned out and it would be selfish of her to try and ask for a better one when a better life than the one she had could not have existed.

The grief of losing Alanna was great for Legolas, and he felt very much in the dark now that his little flame had gone out. His world however was not in total darkness for though the light he called his own had died out, light still existed in the future of his children, it pained him to leave them but not as greatly as it pained him to live a life without Alanna.

88888888

Death was not as he imagined it would be, not did experiencing it make it any less mysterious that it had been in life. Currently he was in a vast grassy plain that looked very much like some of the ones in Middle Earth but it was too perfect to be real, almost like the way one views a place in a memory or a dream. In the distance stood a man and as he came closer into view Legolas recognized him as Alanna's friend James, there was also an unearthly glow about him.

"So this is it?" Said Legolas when James was now in front of him.

"Sort of. It's well, yeah it's rather complicated I'll explain later." Said James with a shrug before ushering Legolas off in a different direction. It was strange because in a instant the scenery changed as they walked a soon they were in a place that looked like Rivendell and there stood all the members of the Fellowship where they had first met, well everyone but the one person Legolas wanted to see most. They were all young again and in their prime and they greeted him happily. So inquired about how their children were doing, others about their homelands or friends they once knew.

James however could tell Legolas really just wanted to see Alanna so he began to lead him in a different direction as the world around them began to change again.

"How does it do that?"

"Like I said it's complicated, but it's my job to look after you lot so for now just let me lead you places and once you get the hang out it I will let you travel on your own. I know who you really want to see and I would have had her with the others but I thought it would be better if we surprised her so I didn't tell her when you were coming." Said James as the area around them became one Legolas had not seen in a long time. I light rain was falling but they were not being hit by it because they were standing beneath a great tree. There was someone standing out in the rain looking up at the sky however and with her auburn hair Legolas knew in an instant who they were. He did not hesitant to go out into the rain and join them. Alanna had her back to him so she did not see or hear him approach but when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder she quickly turned said with excitement. "Legolas!" Before embracing him. He returned the embracing holding her tightly for he never wanted to let you her go.

"Le melon Legolas." She said with a smile looking him straight in the eye. She did not know how much time had passed since they had last saw one another but she knew she never wanted to be away from him again.

"Le melon, Alanna, nin na lhach." He said also with a smile before kissing her with great passion. They were together again and that was all that mattered. Alanna knew this better than anyone for the journey she had taken brought her greater happiness than she ever could have imagined for herself. She had lived a long and happy life and now she would spend an eternity with the one person who had truly made it worthwile.

**Chapter 30 will be an author's note.**


	30. Author's Note

**Wow, I can't believe this story is finally over. It seems so long ago when I started writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I think overall it turned out pretty good and I would still love to hear your feedback on the story one last time. So tell me what you thought of the whole story. I would like to thank everyone who read the story from beginning to end and those who always reviewed and gave me feedback. I don't know if I will be writing another Lord of the Rings story anytime soon but if you liked this story you may like some of the others I have either already written or will write in the future. I would recommend Keeping Up Appearances that is one of my better Batman stories. Well anyways. Again thank you all for reading.**

**Yours,**

**Captain Turlow**


End file.
